


Il principe mezzosangue: l'erede

by Ahimadala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahimadala/pseuds/Ahimadala
Summary: E se durante il sesto anno cambiasse tutto?E se ci fosse un nuovo Principe Mezzosangue ad Hogwarts?E se Hermione scoprisse di non essere realmente innamorata di Ron?Cosa succederebbe?Cosa cambierebbe?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mancano pochi giorni al rientro ad Hogwarts, ma c'è chi non fa i salti di gioia alla notizia. È stata un'estate "spiacevole" per Draco Malfoy:la sua casa, il lussuoso e imponente Malfoy manor, era ormai diventato il quartier generale del Signore Oscuro. Un continuo via vai di mangiamorte e prigionieri, Draco non contava ormai più quanti ne aveva visti morire sotto i propri occhi. Troppi per tenerne il conto, troppi per un ragazzo, troppi per una vita sola.

Eppure eccolo là, con il polso che continuava a bruciare come se fosse in fiamme. Era passato un mese da quando aveva preso il marchio, ma il dolore non si era fermato un attimo. Non era felice della sua decisione, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse potuto scegliere. Ma lui, Draco Malfoy, era il ragazzo a cui la possibilità di scelta non era mai stata concessa. Perciò si era ritrovato a servire il Signore Oscuro per rimediare agli errori di suo padre, per potreggere sua madre, per salvare la sua famiglia.

E pensare che fino a poco tempo fa aveva sempre creduto di essere un ragazzo privilegiato:ricco, purosangue, in una delle famiglie più importanti di Inghilterra. Era stato cresciuto con la convinzione che nel suo futuro si proiettasse solo ricchezza, lusso, notorietà. Avrebbe preso il posto di suo padre, sposato una donna purosangue, prodotto un'erede e mandato avanti il nome della famiglia Malfoy all'insegna della grandezza che l'aveva sempre contraddistinta. Aveva sempre creduto che tutto gli fosse dovuto semplicemente per il nome che portava. E adesso quel nome gli si era ritorto contro, la ricchezza della sua famiglia lo aveva intrappolato in un quartier generale di mangiamorte e il padre che guardava con orgoglio e ammirazione era oramai ridotto a poco più di un burattino nelle mani del Signore Oscuro. 

  


"Draco, perché non sembri tanto felice dell' occasione che ti è stata offerta?" la voce del Signore Oscuro arrivò gelida alle sue orecchie. Il cuore martellava nel suo petto, ma nonostante ciò le sue mani erano ferme, immobili. La sue dita saldamente strette intorno all'impugnatura della bacchetta, tanto da far diventare le nocche bianche. 

  


"Lo sono, mio Signore. È un onore per me esser stato scelto per questo compito" disse lui, con una tale sicurezza nella voce da stupire anche se stesso. 

Poi il Signore Oscuro si diresse verso il padre del ragazzo.

  


"Dovresti esser fiero di aver un figlio così determinato, Lucius, non credi?" 

  


"Assolutamente mio Signore, per la mia famiglia è un immenso onore..."

  


Lord Voldemort lo interruppe bruscamente con un gesto della mano. "Questo lo vedremo. Spero che il ragazzo non si riveli una delusione come suo padre".

Pronunciò quelle parole con enfasi e lentezza, puntando lo sguardo verso Narcissa, i cui occhi lucidi si sforzavano di guardare altrove. 

Si avvicinò a lei, allungò una mano sul suo volto, accarezzandole la guancia e gustando l'espressione inerme di Lucius, mentre la presa di Draco si faceva ancor più stretta intorno alla sua bacchetta. 

"Ci rivedremo presto, miei cari Malfoy" disse, smaterializzandosi un attimo dopo. 

  


Senza dire una parola e senza guardarsi negli occhi l'uno con l'altro, i tre Malfoy lasciarono il salone.

  


Draco si diresse a passi pesanti verso la sua camera da letto, dove avrebbe potuto finalmente lasciarsi andare. 

Si crogialava nel letto, angosciato, stanco, confuso, arrabbiato e frustrato. Troppe emozioni da portarsi dentro, troppo da trattenere e non far mai trapelare. 

Sua madre fece irruzione in camera sua, interrompendo i suoi pensieri:

"Draco, dovresti iniziare a preparare i bagagli, parti fra due giorni". 

Chiuse la porta e se ne andò. 

-già, come dimenticarlo - pensò. 

  


L'idea di rientrare ad Hogwarts non lo entusiasmava affatto. Avrebbe abbandonato sua madre alla mercè del Signore Oscuro e dei suoi seguaci. Narcissa era una donna forte e non aveva bisogno della protezione di nessuno, tantomeno della sua, questo lo sapeva. Tuttavia sapeva anche che, per quanto si destreggiasse tra Lucius, Bellatrix e tutto il resto, lei non apparteneva a quel mondo. Si era ritrovata lì trascinata prima dalla sua famiglia, i Black, e poi dall'amore per Lucius. 

E ora era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Draco la capiva, sebbene i due non ne avessero mai parlato, sapevano di pensarla allo stesso modo. Sapevano di non appartenere a quel mondo, e sapevano anche di non avere scelta. 

E adesso, con lui ad Hogwarts, Narcissa sarebbe stata più sola che mai. 

Draco tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi verso il suo baule, prese in mano la sua uniforme da serpeverde, osservandola. 

Si sentiva diverso dagli altri studenti. Sentiva che anche quello era un posto a cui non apparteneva. 

Sembrava che per tutti gli altri Hogwarts rappresentasse il posto migliore del modo: vedi Potter e il suo trio, ma non solo. Quei tre vivevano praticamente in simbiosi, cosa li univa? Amicizia? Amore?

E invece lui? Cosa gli era rimasto di questi anni?

Amicizia? Non sapeva neanche se definirla tale quella che aveva con Blaise e Theo. Però, si disse, Hogwarts gli aveva concesso almeno quello. Amore? 

Neanche era certo che esistesse. 

Scrollò quel pensiero.

Anche se fosse esistito - pensò- sicuramente non l'avrebbe trovato ad Hogwarts. 

  



	2. Binario 9 e 3/4

Ron, Harry ed Hermione erano appena arrivati al binario nove e tre quarti. I loro volti brillavano di entusiasmo. Nonostante fossero passati tutti questi anni, la partenza rappresentava per ognuno di loro una grande emozione: rientrare ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze estive era come rientrare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. I tre ragazzi si affrettarono a salire sul treno, seguiti da Ginny, che negli ultimi venti minuti, Hermione aveva avuto modo di notare, non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso ad Harry, non che lui ne sembrasse poi così dispiaciuto.

Non appena furono seduti Hermione si affrettò a tirar fuori il proprio libro di incantesimi per mettersi a leggere. Ginny guardava fuori dal finestrino, salutando Arturh e Molly, Harry e Ron discutevano di quidditch.

  


"Harry, tu sei il cercatore, ci sarà un modo per farmi entrare in squadra" insisteva Ron. 

  


" Non decido io Ron, ci sono le selezioni, parteciparai come tutti gli altri" replicò Harry, con un sospiro. Sarebbe stato un anno estenuante. 

  


Draco arrivò al binario 9 e 3/4 quando il treno era ormai sul punto di partire. Era da solo. Sua madre aveva insistito per accompagnarlo ma lui non glielo aveva permesso. Non era più un bambino ormai, non dopo quello che aveva visto, non con il compito che lo aspettava. 

Raggiunse Blaise, i due salirono sul treno, dirigendosi verso Theo e il resto dei serpeverde seduti in fondo.

  


Procedendo verso di loro non poterono fare a meno di imbattersi nella conversazione tra i due grifondoro:

"Andiamo Harry, sai quanto ci tengo ad essere il portiere della squadra, ho solo paura di fallire le selez.." 

  


Ron venne bruscamente interrotto da Blaise. 

"ah, un Weasley in porta.. Sarà ancora più divertente andare a segno quest'anno" 

  


Draco si era fermato ad osservare i quattro ragazzi. Harry e Ginny - o meglio, Weasley femmina - sedevano vicini, appoggiati l'uno all'altra, una coppietta davvero tenera se solo lei non fosse la sorella del suo migliore amico, il tutto gli sembrava a tratti incestuoso.

Di fronte a loro la Granger sedeva di fianco a Ron. La testa piegata sul proprio libro, non che si aspettasse diversamente. Non li aveva degnati di uno sguardo da quando erano arrivati, sebbene i battibecchi di Ron e Blaise continuavano con toni piuttosto accesi - non che gli importasse qualcosa di riceve le attenzioni di una qualsiasi mezzosangue, ovviamente -. Osservò il suo corpo: le gambe accavallate rivolte verso il rosso, a cercarne il contatto e la vicinanza. Aveva avuto abbastanza esperienze con le ragazze da saperne interpretare i segni, e aveva osservato quel trio da anni ormai: la Granger aveva una cotta per Weasley, solo un idiota non se ne sarebbe accorto. - eh in effetti, parlando di idioti -.

Non poteva negare l'evidenza, Granger, pur essendo una mezzosangue, era pur sempre una ragazza, e diventava più bella anno dopo anno: la cosa non era sfuggita né a lui né al resto dei membri della squadra di quidditch, che esprimevano spesso commenti e considerazioni su di lei e sul proprio corpo, o a Pansy Parkinson, che non perdeva occasione di criticarla, chiaramente afflitta dal forte complesso di inferiorità che provava nei suoi confronti. Per essere una grifondoro, il suo nome era sulla bocca di molti serpeverde. Anzi, probabilmente l'intera Hogwarts conosceva il suo nome: la strega più brillante della sua età, la migliore amica del prescelto, la mente dietro tutte le avventure di Potter. Come non conoscerla, certo. Notò che doveva aver trascorso le vacanze al mare con la sua famiglia babbana, la sua pelle era abbronzata e i suoi boccoli castani avevano assunto dei riflessi dorati rispetto allo scorso ann... 

  


"Allora Malfoy vuoi andartene o vuoi che ti schianti dritto in fondo al treno con le altre serpi?" tuonò la voce di Harry. 

  


Draco si girò verso di lui, distogliendo lo sguardo da Hermione che aveva alzato gli occhi dal libro e si era accorta che lui la stava fissando. 

"Stai al tuo posto, sfregiato" ringhiò, allontanandosi. Blaise se ne era andato da un pezzo. 

"Stupido Potter" ripeté in tono più basso, proseguendo verso i serpeverde. 

"E stupida mezzosangue" aggiunse, tra sé e sé. 

  



	3. Interessante

Arrivati ad Hogwarts vennero subito accolti nella sala grande, dove gli studenti del primo anno stavano per essere sorteggiati nelle loro case.

Hermione osservava quei piccoli maghi appena entrati e ripensava alle emozioni che lei stessa aveva provato nel suo primo giorno in quella che sarebbe diventata più di una semplice scuola per lei. Spesso ripensava alla sua cerimonia di estrazione: ricordava come per il cappello non fu facile scegliere la casa adatta a lei, perdendo addirittura alcuni minuti. Su cosa era indeciso? Spesso se lo era domandato, e Corvonero era l'ipotesi più attendibile, sebbene il suo carattere rifletteva anche alcune caratteristiche dei Tassorosso. Insomma, qualsiasi cosa tranne Serpeverde. 

  


Harry e Ron sedevano di fronte a lei, ma sembravano non prestare attenzione alla cerimonia, continuavano a discutere di quidditch - maschi, tipico-. 

  


Nel lungo tavolo di fronte a quello dei grifondoro sedevano i serpeverde. 

Colse l'alone argenteo dei capelli di Draco Malfoy, e istintivamente si girò nella sua direzione, ricordandosi dell'episodio di quella mattina sul treno. Dopo sei anni poteva ormai dire di essere abituata alle continue frecciatine di Draco, aveva imparato da tempo a non soffrirci. Credeva che il suo sangue lo rendesse un mago migliore di lei? Buon per lui, che continuasse a pensarlo. Lei conosceva il suo valore e riconosceva le proprie abilità. "La strega più brillante della sua età" era ciò che sentiva ripetere spesso dai professori, e la riempiva di orgoglio. Quelle erano le opinioni che le interessavano, non il giudizio di un rampollo, moccioso, ricco e viziato.

  


"Pianeta chiama Herm, ci sei?" Harry richiamò la sua attenzione, voltandosi distrattamente nella direzione in cui Hermione si era incantata. 

"Tutto ok? Notato qualcosa di sospetto su Draco e le altre serpi?" aggiunse. Ovviamente non gli era sfuggito il soggetto verso cui il suo sguardo era puntato. 

  


"Allora 'Mione, verrai a vedermi alle selezioni?" lo ignorò Ron, cambiando argomento. Harry ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo consapevole.

  


"Certo Ron, come potrei perdermele".

  


La mattina dopo il momento delle tante attese selezioni era finalmente arrivato.

Hermione si sedette sugli spalti. Guardava Harry alzare la voce per farsi ascoltare dalla folla di ragazzi con l'uniforme dei grifondoro

"Ascolatemi bene ragazzi, il fatto che avete fatto parte della squadra lo scorso anno non significa che sarete riconfermati. Adesso eseguirete delle sfide per decidere chi farà parte della squadra di quest'anno".

  


Dall'altra parte del campo si svolgevano le selezioni per la squadra dei serpeverde. Draco faceva parte del gruppo dei superviosionatori, ma sembrava non curarsi affatto di ciò che succedeva nel campo.

Dopo quello che gli era successo, non era più interessato al quidditch. Non era più interessato a nulla. Svolgeva le sue solite attività come aveva sempre fatto, e dall'esterno sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato, ma nella sua testa era cambiato tutto. Doveva sembrare normale, lo stesso di sempre, non destare sospetti. Vuoto e superficiale come era sempre stato, se ne rendeva conto solo adesso. 

  


Le selezioni per la squadra dei grifondoro erano appena cominciate. Se ne accorse perché un urlo stridulo arrivò fino alla sua metà del campo: "forza Roooon". - chi è questa gallina? Sarà forse la Granger? - no, impossibile, non è da lei. Si voltò e risolse il mistero: Lavander Brown. Prevedibile. 

  


"Beh, credi che Potter potrebbe presentarmi la mezzosangue?" si voltò di nuovo. Due aspiranti cercatori serpeverde discutevano rivolti verso gli spalti.

Eccola li, Granger. Non l'aveva notata. Era seduta in alto, da sola, lontana dal gruppo di oche che urlavano ad ogni respiro di chiunque avesse in mano una scopa. 

Ovviamente, aveva gli occhi puntati su Weasley. Osservò la performance del rosso: non avrebbe mai ottenuto un posto in squadra. Cormac era decisemente più veloce, più abile, più preciso. Sarebbe stata una scelta facile. 

O almeno credeva. 

Finché Cormac non si prese una pallonata in testa, rischiando quasi di cadere dalla sua scopa e mancando da lì in poi le palle successive. 

Che gli era preso? Possibile che Weasley avesse barato? 

No impossibile, a stento si teneva in equilibrio sulla scopa, figurarsi prendere in mano la bacchetta e confondere Cormac senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Potter? Molto più probabile. 

  


E se fosse....

  


Si voltò a guardare la Granger, sembrava divertita. Ridacchiava, tra sé e sé, nessuno l'aveva notata. Era stata lei. La candida e pura grifondoro, la paladina della giustizia e della moralità aveva barato. E ne sembrava anche divertita. 

Interessante. 

  



	4. Compartimentalizzare

Ron era ufficialmente il nuovo portiere dei grifondoro. La notizia a quanto pare aveva fatto il giro velocemente.  
Nella sala comune dei grifondoro Hermione se ne stava seduta in un angolo, da sola, il libro aperto sulle gambe. Ron sedeva sul divano grande, di fronte al caminetto, circondato da una decina di oche del terzo anno e quella sanguisuga di Lavander Brown, che non lo mollava dalle selezioni.  
Hermione, nonostante volesse solo il suo bene, si stava pentendo di ciò che aveva fatto per lui. Non era da lei barare, ma il desidero di vedere Ron felice aveva preso il sopravvento sulla sua moralità. - certo, se avesse saputo che si sarebbe trasformato in un'idiota-  
Harry entrò, ignorò Ron ed andò a sedersi al suo fianco.  
"Confundus, eh?"

"Cosa? Oddio, si è notato? Se ne è accorto qualcuno? Non vole..."

"Herm, tranquilla. Non se ne è accorto nessuno, ma ho tirato ad indovinare"

"sono così prevedibile, Harry?" 

"In verità è stata Ginny, ti teneva d'occhio, sapeva che avresti cercato di aiutare Ron. A proposito, come hai fatto? Voglio dire, senza la bacchetta"  
Harry non diede ad Hermione la possibilità di rispondere, proseguendo con ciò che aveva da dirle.  
"Comunque Herm, ti stavo cercando. Adesso che Ron è tranquillo per quanto riguarda le selezioni, volevo parlare con te di Malfoy" 

-Malfoy? - Hermione aveva un brivido a sentire quel nome. Sicuramente perché si trattava del bullo che l'aveva sempre tormentata, l'idolo della scuola, la punta di diamante della casa dei serpeverde, uno dei migliori studenti del suo anno - dopo di lei, ovviamente -. Si riprese subito. 

"Dimmi Harry, credi che stia tramando qualcosa per tormentarci ancora come lo scorso anno?" 

"No, non credo sia questo. Molto di più stavolta. Ecco..." si avvicinò a lei, abbassando la voce "credo che sia diventato un mangiamorte". 

"Ma questo è assolutamente ridicolo" fu la sua prima reazione, che le uscì di bocca con un tono più alto di quanto si sarebbe aspettata. Nessuno dei presenti nella sala però le prestò attenzione, gli occhi di tutti - o meglio, tutte - erano ancora puntati su Ron. 

"Pensaci un attimo Herm, suo padre è un mangiamorte. Ha perfettamente senso" 

"Non lo so Harry, per me non ne ha. Uno non diventa un mangiamorte per puro divertimento, e poi, cosa dovrebbe farsene il Signore Oscuro di uno studente come Malfoy? " mentre poneva quella domanda ad Harry la pose anche a se stessa. Malfoy era davvero così forte con la magia da essere reclutato dal Signore Oscuro? Come poteva essergli utile, uno studente, un ragazzo _come lor_ o? 

"Herm, a Vold..." lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ed Harry si corresse "a tu sai chi - continuò- potrebbe fare comodo una spia all' interno di Hogwarts. E poi non ti sembra strano che proprio quest'anno Silente non ci sia mai? Dalla cerimonia di smistamento non si è fatto più vedere". 

"Harry, un conto è fare la spia per la Umbridge, tutt'altra cosa è servire Tu Sai Chi" 

Il ragazzo si avvicinò a lei, parlando con voce ancora più bassa.  
"Lo so, ma... C'è qualcosa.. Devi aiutarmi a capire cosa sta succedendo Herm, sei l'unica di cui mi fido.Però fidati anche tu di me, ho una strana sensazione" 

Hermione chiuse il suo libro e lo mise da parte, guardando Harry negli occhi.  
"Ti fa male la cicatrice?" chiese, con tono apprensivo e pieno di preoccupazione. 

"Si... Da un po', ma non è questo. Ascolta, l'unica cosa che ti chiedo è di aiutarmi a tenere d'occhio Malfoy e a scoprire qualcosa su che fine abbia fatto Silente". Lei lo fissava ancora. 

"Mi fido di te Harry, ma.. Tutta questa storia di Malfoy mi sembra assurda. Per quanto riguarda Silente invece sono d'accordo con te, mi preoccupa molto che sia sempre assente".

Harry sbuffò. "Lo terrò d'occhio io allora, ti dimostrerò che ho ragione... Trama qualcosa". 

"E va bene" rispose Hermione, alzando gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi per riprendere in mano il proprio libro.  
__

Draco, per quanto si impegnasse nel recitare il luogo che gli era appertunuto fino allo scorso anno, iniziava a lasciar trapelare che qualcosa gli stava succedendo. I segni delle numerosi notti insonni iniziavano e pesare sempre di più sulla sua pelle marmorea. Le lezioni di Occlumanzia con Piton erano estanuanti, ma iniziavano a dare i loro frutti. Era fondamentale che il Signore Oscuro non fosse in grado di guardare all'interno della sua testa. Doveva svuotare la mente, diceva Piton, lui preferiva usare il termine "compartimentalizzazione". Non era stato facile, ma funzionava. Gli permetteva di sembrare spensierato quando si trovava in mezzo agli altri serpeverde, di distrarsi anche se per poco dai pensieri che tornavano prontamente a schiacciarlo non appena era di nuovo da solo.  
Uccidere Albus Silente. O morire provando. Non aveva scelta. Non poteva rifiutare un ordine dal Signore Oscuro, perché non sarebbe stato lui a pagarne le conseguenze, ma la sua famiglia. Il Signore Oscuro avrebbe ucciso suo padre senza neanche pensarci un attimo, e sua madre, quello che aveva minacciato di farle, non riusciva neanche a pensarci.  
Era solo nella sala comune dei serpeverde, era notte fonda. I pugni stretti dalla rabbia.. 

"Draco". 

Si voltò, dopo un attimo di spavento. Pansy Parkinson era dietro di lui.  
"Ti ho pensato spesso ultimamente" disse, dirigendosi nella sua direzione. 

"Sei sempre pensieroso, distante, cosa ti turba, Draco?"

Arrivò al divano e si mise cavalcioni su di lui. 

Indossava una vestaglia da notte, non era difficile immaginare cosa ci fosse sotto - ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa-. Non era la prima volta tra lui e Pansy, nel corso degli anni lei si era sempre buttata addosso a lui, e lui l'aveva lasciata fare. Perché non avrebbe dovuto,in fondo? 

Iniziò a baciarlo. Lui decise di lasciarsi andare al suo tocco, senza però rispondere al bacio. Senza passione, senza coinvolgimento. Non avrebbe finto, non si sentiva coinvolto da lei.  
 _Non più._

Lei si staccò bruscamente.  
"Cosa c'è, adesso neanche il mio corpo vuoi più, Draco? Hai un'altra su cui scaricarti?" 

Ecco. L'ultima cosa per cui aveva energie erano i capricci di Pansy. Si scansò da lei, senza la minima intenzione di risponderle.  
"Oh, so cosa ti prende" continuò la serpeverde. 

Un brivido percorse la sua schiena. No, non poteva saperlo, nessuno lo sapeva non era possibile. 

"Sei innamorato, eh Draco? " 

Tirò un sospiro si sollievo, prima ancora di realizzare cosa avesse detto. Che pensiero ridicolo. Innamorarsi non era da lui, non ci aveva mai neanche lontanamente pensato.  
Senza neanche risponderle si alzò dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. 

" Continua a fuggire Malfoy, ma tu mi appartieni. Dovrai sposarmi, prima o poi, lo sai. Mio padre e tuo padre lo hanno già deciso" 

Anche dopo questa provocazione non la degnò di una risposta. Sapeva che quello che diceva era la verità, ma del suo futuro dopo di Hogwarts non poteva importargli di meno, attualmente. Voleva solo sopravvivere a quest' anno. Solo salvare la sua famiglia.  
Poi avrebbe sposato anche il primo elfo domestico scelto da sua padre per lui , per quanto gli importasse.  
"Innamorato", che cosa ridicola.  
  
  



	5. Amortentia

Hermione sedeva al primo banco nell'aula di pozioni, in attesa di conoscere il professor Lumacorno.  
Come suo solito, era arrivata in aula in anticipo. Uno alla volta iniziarono ad arrivare tutti gli altri. L'aula si riempì. Gli unici, ovviamente, sempre in ritardo erano Ron ed Harry.

"Che c'è Granger, i bimbi a cui fai da babysitter sono scappati?". Si voltò in direzione di Blaise, pronta a fulminarlo con lo sguardo.  
Per un attimo però fu lei ad essere fulminata: gli occhi gelidi di Draco Malfoy, seduto di fianco a Blaise, la fissavano intensamente. Un brivido la scosse, dal ventre fino al petto. La stessa sensazione che aveva provato sul treno: quello sguardo raggelante aveva la capacità di farle prendere fuoco. Quegli occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di lei bruciavano come carboni ardenti.

Draco si ricompose subito, guardando altrove con aria indifferente e a tratti schifata, con il classico alone di superiorità di chi non ti degnerebbe mai di uno sguardo. 

"Dovresti tenere i tuoi cagnolini al guinzaglio, _mezzosangue_ " ecco.  
Era di nuovo lui. 

"Come fanno i tuoi amici con te, _furetto_? " rispose la grifondoro, ricambiando lo sguardo sprezzante del biondo. 

"wooooooo" Blaise e Theo urlarono, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata. 

Draco rimase attonito. Lo aveva zittito. Evidentemente non si aspettava una risposta del genere. Anzi, non si aspettava proprio una risposta da lei. 

Una sensazione la pervase: si sentiva fiera, sicura di sé e forte. Aveva zittito Draco Malfoy di fronte ai suoi amici. Perché non lo aveva fatto prima?  
Perché porgere sempre l'altra guancia? 

Harry e Ron entrarono di corsa in aula, scontrandosi sulla porta col professore, appena arrivato anche lui. Lui sembrò non fare affatto caso al loro ritardo.  
I due si sedettero accanto ad Hermione.  
Intanto Lavander Brown si sporgeva dal suo banco tentando disperatamente di attirare l'attenzione di Ron  
"Oh, ehi ciao Ron" ridacchiò non appena lui si voltò nella sua direzione.  
Per la prima volto dopo giorni ad Hermione non diede più fastidio. Il senso di fierezza che aveva provato fino a pochi momenti fa le aveva trasmesso un'ondata di fiducia che voleva portarsi dietro almeno fino alla fine della giornata. 

Il professore sistemò delle boccette sul tavolo.  
"Chi di voi conosce il veritaserum?"  
Una sola mano alzata. Chi poteva essere, se non lei.  
"Si, signorina?"  
"Granger, professore... Il veritaserum è il siero della verità più potente al mondo. Così potente che il suo utilizzo è strettamente regolato dal ministero della magia" 

Draco era rimasto immobile. Dopo che gli aveva risposto continuava a fissarla ancora più intensamente. Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso, perché era difficile?  
-stupida sottuttoio, stupida mezzosangue, stupida mezzosangue sotuttoio-. Si sarà montata la testa? Avrà pensato di averlo umiliato? E anche se fosse, perché gli dava così fastidio? Che gli importava di quello che pensava lei? 

"Corretto, signorina Granger. E adesso, chi di voi riconosce questa pozione?" 

Il professore scoprì un grosso calderone.  
La Granger era pronta a dar la risposta ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola. 

"Amortentia".

Tutti si girarono verso Draco, mentre le sue narici si riempivano di un inebriante profumo di vaniglia e fiori di pesca.  
Lui guardò verso Hermione, l'unica persona di cui voleva attirare l'attenzione adesso. Lei lo aveva battuto al suo stesso gioco. Adesso toccava a lui sfidarla sul suo campo.

"È una pozione d'amore. L'Amortentia assume un odore differente secondo i gusti e le preferenze della persona con cui entra in contatto, assumendo l'aroma di ciò che la attrae maggiormente. Quindi, può essere aggiunta a cibo o bevande senza che la vittima se ne accorga". 

Guardò verso Hermione. Lo stava fissando. - Perché si sentiva intimidito? -  
In tutti quegli anni, quello era lo sguardo più lungo che lei gli aveva rivolto. 

Incrociò i suoi occhi con i suoi, fissandola con aria di sfida.  
La risposta della mezzosangue non si fece attendere. L'aveva ferita nel suo stupido orgoglio grifondoro da sotuttoio. 

"In realtà" iniziò lei "l'amortentia crea un'ossessione romantica e una travolgente infatuazione, ma non il vero amore, che è impossibile da ricreare artificialmente". 

Sembrava rivolgersi più a lui che al professore. Rimasero immobili a fissarsi negli occhi. Sembrò un eternità prima che la voce di Lumacorno li riportasse alla realtà. 

"Molte bene ragazzi, complimenti". 

Finita la lezione si diressero tutti nella sala grande per il pranzo. Draco sedeva di fronte a Blaise e Theo al tavolo dei serpeverde. Non aveva toccato cibo, non che mangiasse molto in generale ultimamente. 

"Se continui ancora a fissarla creerai un buco attraverso di lei" iniziò Blaise. 

"Cosa c'è Draco, ti brucia così tanto che una ragazza ti abbia messo a tacere? Bel caratterino eh, la Granger" lo incalzò Theo. 

"Beh, se proprio devo dirlo, anche il suo corpo non è che sia poi così mal.."

"SMETTETELA" Draco esclamò, a voce più alta di quanto avrebbe voluto. 

"Beh, è peggio di quanto pensassi" disse Theo all'amico, voltandosi nella direzione in cui era puntato lo sguardo di Draco. 

Al tavolo di fronte Hermione sedeva con i due soliti amici. Non aveva toccato cibo, non riusciva a mangiare. Il suo stomaco era sottosopra, e questa volta non era per la scena di Lavander aggrappata al braccio di Ron. 

"Vuoi spiegarmi cosa è successo oggi a lezione?" chiese Harry, assicurandosi che Ron fosse abbastanza distratto da non prestare attenzione alla loro conversazione. 

"Non so di cosa stai parlando, Harry"

"Come? Malfoy? Te ne sei dimenticata? Te lo stavi praticamente mangiando con gli occhi ... Dovrei forse sapere qualcosa? Quando ti ho chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio non era questo che intendevo" 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, come osi?!"  
Si alzò dal tavolo di scatto e se ne andò.

Mangiarlo con gli occhi? Lei e Draco?  
Ma come poteva il suo migliore amico anche solo lontanamente pensare questo di lei.  
La rabbia per ciò che aveva detto le fece attorcigliare lo stomaco mentre risaliva le scale verso il dormitorio.  
Aveva osato accusarla di essere attratta da Draco Malfoy? Lei, Hermione Granger, attratta dal principe delle serpi? Da quell'idiota privilegiato, montato e viziato... No.  
Neanche sotto l'effetto della pozione d'amore più potente del mondo.  
Mai, mai e poi mai. 


	6. Felix felicis

Nel dormitorio dei serpeverde, a notte fonda, c'era sempre qualcuno sveglio. Sempre lui.  
Ormai era abituato a non dormire.  
Le notti insonni ad Hogwarts erano più piacevoli che a casa sua. Qui era sempre l'unico ad essere sveglio. Si godeva il silenzio, mentre la sua mente vagava.  
Voldemort, Silente, i mangiamorte, sua madre, suo padre, l'armadio svanitore. - L' ARMADIO-.  
Come aveva fatto a non pensarci per tutto il giorno. Trovare l'armadio svanitore, ripararlo, uccidere Silente.

Semplice no? 

Come aveva potuto trascorrere l'intera giornata senza pensarci?  
Era diventato così bravo a rinchiudere i suoi pensieri, a compartimentalizzare, da non pensarci per tutto il giorno? 

No, sapeva che non era così. 

Si rese conto di cosa lo aveva distratto ed emise un sospiro tra sé e sé, quasi divertito: _Granger._  
Improvvisamente si sentì più leggero, come se, per un secondo, il macigno di pensieri che lo schiacciava si fosse estinto.

La santarellina dei grifondoro aveva improvvisamente tirato fuori gli artigli. Rispondeva a tono, barava.  
Doveva ammettere che nonostante inizialmente si fosse indespettito, stuzzicarla era stato quasi divertente.  
E dopo quello che aveva passato, non si aspettava che qualcosa riuscisse ancora a divertirlo.  
Beh, se stuzzicare la mezzosangue era l'unica cosa che riusciva a distrarlo dai suoi problemi, anche se solo per un attimo, allora avrebbe continuato a farlo. 

Era talmente assorto che non si accorse che Pansy era silenziosamente entrata nella sala comune e si era seduta accanto lui. 

-d'ora in poi resterò in camera mia- pensò alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

Senza dire una parola, la serpeverde gli si lanciò addosso e lo baciò. 

-beh, se insisteva così tanto-. 

Lui rispose al bacio, affondando le mani nei suoi fianchi. Sciolse la sua vestaglia e rapidamente le slacciò anche il reggiseno.  
La sua attrazione per Pansy non era cambiata,ma rispetto alla sera precedente si sentiva ingiustificatamente più leggero.  
Lei gli sbottonò i pantaloni afferrando rapidamente il suo membro tra le mani.  
Draco fece scivolare due dita dentro di lei, accorgendosi, che era già pronta per lui. 

Si alzo di scatto, la girò di spalle e iniziò a spingere. A ritmo sempre più sostenuto, sempre più veloce. Era sempre stato così, con Pansy. 

La sua mente continuava a vagare agli eventi di quella mattina. 

Lo sguardo sorpreso e indispettito della mezzosangue quando aveva risposto al professore al posto suo era esilarante. Il broncio che mise su quando la guardò con aria di sfida, come una bambina a cui è stato rubato il giocattolo.  
Gli occhi della grifona sembravano far trapelare, ad un primo sguardo, innocenza.  
Tuttavia lui la conosceva, sapeva bene che Hermione Granger non è una damigella innocente che aspetta di esser salvata. 

I suoi occhi dicono innocenza, ma il resto del suo volto urla forza, tenacia, il tutto condito da un maledettissimo orgoglio da grifondoro e una certa testardaggine.

Ripensò alle sue sopracciglia corrugate mentre si mordeva il labbro per la rabbia. Quell'espressione furiosa ed indispettita stava bene sul suo volto innocente. 

Prima che potesse rendersene conto esplose in un orgasmo potente e liberatorio. Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, prima di accasciarsi con un sospiro sul divano.  
Pansy si voltò nella sua direzione e si rivestì soddisfatta. Si sedette in braccio a lui, restando in silenzio, alquanto compiaciuta.  
-Se solo sapesse-. 

La mattina dopo il professor Lumacorno si trovava già in aula quando Hermione Granger fece il suo ingresso con meno anticipo del solito. La lezione non era ancora iniziata, ma c'erano già alcune persone in aula, tranne, ovviamente, Ron ed Harry.  
Si sentiva stranamente osservata, e notò che dalla parte opposta dell'aula Pansy Parkinson e l'altra serpe bionda - si chiamava Daphne, forse? - la stavano squadrando dalla testa ai piedi, parlando sottovoce.  
Aprì il suo libro e si mise a leggere, non poteva importarle di meno del perché quelle due serpi galline avessero da ridire sul suo conto. -Tanto, avevano da ridire su chiunque-. Sarebbero andate d'accordo con Lavander, pensò. Dovrebbero istituire una sotto-casata, accanto alle quattro già esistenti, OCHE GIULIVE, e raccogliercele tutte quante. Trattenne un sorrisetto malizioso a quel pensiero. 

Teneva la testa china sul suo libro di pozioni e non si rese conto che Draco Malfoy era entrato in aula e si era sistemato al suo fianco, davanti al tavolo su cui il professore aveva sistemato delle boccette e diversi ingredienti..

"Buongiorno ragazzi. Venite tutti qui, radunatevi" 

Indicò un grosso calderone sul tavolo.  
"chi di voi riconosce questi ingredienti?". 

"Distillato di morte vivente" rispose Hermione. Più affrettatamente del solito. Sapeva perché si era messo vicino a lei: aveva trovato un nuovo modo per tormentarla. Voleva dimostrarle di essere meglio di lei anche sui libri? - vuoi la guerra Malfoy? Bene-.  
Fece un passo avanti allontanandosi da lui. Dopo la discussione del giorno prima con Harry era determinata a non guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Molto bene signorina.  
Questo è il vostro compito di oggi ragazzi. Vi dividerete in coppie. I due studenti che realizzeranno il miglior distillato di Morte riceveranno un premio" disse, prendendo in mano una piccola boccettina trasparente. 

"Felix Felicis, meglio conosciuta come..." 

"Fortuna liquida" esclamarono Hermione e Draco all'unisono.  
Lei non poté fare a meno di girarsi a guardarlo, incrociando i suoi occhi. 

"Esatto ragazzi. Un piccolo sorso di questa pozione e tutte le vostre imprese avranno successo". 

Draco si illuminò. Doveva averla. Doveva prendere quella pozione. Qualche goccia - o tutta la boccetta, visto che si trattava di dover uccidere il mago più potente che avesse mai conosciuto- avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi. Avrebbe realizzato il miglior distillato di morte, dopotutto era un gran pozionista. Non che ci fosse qualcuno migliore di lui tra gli altri in quell'aula, tranne, appunto GRANGER.

Doveva lavorare con lei. Doveva convincerla a lavorare in coppia con lui. Lavorando insieme nessuno avrebbe potuto realizzare una pozione migliore della loro. 

Gli altri studenti si stavano già dividendo in coppie. Hermione si guardava intorno un po' spaesata, Potter e Weasley non si erano presentati a lezione.  
Era il suo momento. Aveva bisogno di lei, il suo essere una stupida sotuttoio avrebbe giocato a suo vantaggio.  
Gli si piazzò davanti tagliandole la strada mentre si dirigeva verso Neville Paciock e gli altri grifondoro. 

"Granger, quanto ti andrebbe un po' di fortuna liquida?" disse, tentando si sembrare il più disinvolto possibile.

Capì dal suo sguardo che stava per rispondere a tono, perciò parlò subito.

"Ascoltami, so che ti interessa, il felix felicis. Non fingere che non sia così, chiunque lo vorrebbe. Ma con nessuno di quegli sfigati lì riusciresti a realizzare una posizione decente per Lumacorno"  
Lei lo guardò disgustata. - ok, scelta di parole sbagliata-. Secondo tentativo:

"Granger, sai benissimo che ho ragione. E fidati, non voglio lavorare con te più di quanto tu non voglia farlo con me. Ma ehi" addolcì il tono, indicando gli altri serpeverde che sfogliavano casualmente il libro di pozioni cercando di capirci qualcosa, "sono circondato da idioti tanto quanto lo sei tu". 

Le scappò una risata, che cercò di contenere immediatamente. Ma lui l'aveva vista, non gli era sfuggita.

Hermione sapeva che lui aveva ragione, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto effetto del veritaserum.  
Si rese conto che erano molto simili, loro due, da questo punto di vista. 

"Va bene Malfoy, mettiamoci al lavo.."  
Il professor Lumacorno si accostò ai due ragazzi  
"Oh, che piacere vedere i miei migliori studenti lavorare insieme"  
\- perfetto - pensò Draco, era ufficialmente incastrata a lavorare con lui adesso.  
"Sono sicuro che realizzerete un ottimo distillato di morte" disse, strizzando l'occhio ai due ragazzi e allontanandosi.  
Per la prima volta dopo mesi, Draco si sentì insolitamente sollevato. Aveva recuperato un bagliore di speranza e lo aveva riposto in quella piccola boccettina di liquido trasparente.  
E tra le mani di quella ragazza che lo guardava impaziente mordendosi il labbro e con le mani sui fianchi.  
"Muoviti Malfoy, prima che cambi idea"  
Si. Si. Si.  
  
  
  



	7. Una mano da Hermione

Hermione non era dispiaciuta di lavorare con Draco.  
Per la prima volta lavorare in gruppo non consisteva solamente in lei che faceva tutto il lavoro. Non che le fosse mai pesato, ma stava scoprendo solo adesso cosa si provasse a lavorare con qualcuno preparato - quasi- quanto lei.  
I due si sistemarano in un tavolo ed iniziarono a lavorare. Quella strana coppia attirò per un po' l'attenzione del resto della classe, in particolare di Pansy e degli altri serpeverde, ma fu presto ignorata dai più, considerando che dopotutto si trattava dei pupilli del professore.  
Hermione si era messa subito al lavoro: si era tirata su le maniche del maglione e aveva raccolto i capelli in una coda disordinata. Il libro di pozioni aperto sul banco mentre Draco sistemava sul tavolo uno dopo l'altro tutti gli ingredienti, senza bisogno di chiedere conferma a lei ad ogni mossa come erano soliti fare Ron o Harry. - questo? E questo? Questo qui giusto? Ah no, non quest'altro? -  
Niente di tutti ciò con Draco.  
Nonostante avesse accettato di lavorare con lui, era ancora parecchio stranita dalla sua richiesta.  
Non era forse stato un po' troppo insistente? Perchè desiderava così tanto il Felix felicis?  
Fortuna, per fare cosa?  
Quidditch? No, non ne aveva decisamente bisogno.  
Una ragazza?  
Quest'idea le sembrò ancora più assurda di quella del quidditch. Draco Malfoy non sembrava affatto il tipo da ricorrere ad una pozione per conquistare una ragazza, tantomeno al Felix Felicis poi, un siero d'amore al massimo.  
Ma a giudicare dalle occhiate che Pansy parkinson continua a rivolgere verso la loro direzione, non c'era bisogno neanche di quello.  
E se Harry avesse ragione?  
Si immobilizzò a quel pensiero.  
Se era davvero così doveva fermarsi subito. Non poteva fare in modo che ottenesse la pozione.  
O forse stava solo diventando paranoica.  
C'erano infinite ragioni per desiderare un po' di fortuna, lei stessa sperava di ottenerla, e per questo aveva accettato così facilmente di lavorare con lui. - per questo, solo per questo-.  
Decise di procedere con il lavoro, tenendolo però d'occhio nei giorni successivi.  
Draco sentiva gli occhi di Blaise e Theo puntati su di sè e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa per giustificare la sua insistenza di lavorare con la mezzosangue.  
Delle occhiatacce di Pansy invece non si curò minimamente, sebbene gli venne all'improvviso in mente la sua conversazione con lei della scorsa sera - Sei innamorato Draco? -  
Perché gli veniva in mente proprio adesso?  
Perchè quella strana parola era venuto a galla tra i suoi pensieri mentre si trovava a lavorare ad un distillato di morte, con una mezzosangue grifondoro?  
All'improvviso quella frecciatina che aveva tranquillamente ignorato lo fece andare su tutte le furie.  
Innamorarsi era una cosa ridicola, e adesso non aveva tempo per cose del genere. Credeva di poter decidere di sua spontanea volontà quando e di chi innamorarsi.  
Ma ora, lì con la Granger, perché si stava perdendo in questi pensieri?  
come poteva venirgli in mente? Malfoy e la mezzosangue, certo, suo padre avrebbe preferito piuttosto un elfo domestico.  
Non sapeva neanche se credere nell'amore, non che ne avesse visto poi parecchio, all'infuori della strana relazione tra i suoi genitori. Sicuramente "innamorarsi" era una cosa che non aveva mai provato, e non aveva intenzione di cominciare adesso. E non aveva intenzione di cominciare con una mezzosangue.  
"Lascia fare a me, stai torturando quella radice". Hermione gli prese il coltello dalle mani e gli si mise davanti, spingendolo delicatamente via coi fianchi.  
-era anche prepotente questa grifondoro-  
La lasciò fare senza dir nulla perché in fondo aveva ragione: le sue nocche erano ancora bianche per la stretta presa con cui impugnava il coltello.  
E poi, non doveva distrarsi, il suo obiettivo era sempre realizzare un buon distillato e ottenere la pozione. Si stava distraendo troppo, più di quanto avrebbe potuto,ultimamente.  
Rimase ad osservarla per qualche secondo, mentre affettava la radice di asfodelo, un ricciolo continuava a liberarsi dalla sua coda e a caderle davanti agli occhi. Era quasi divertente guardarla mentre continuava a risistemarlo. Lo sistemava, poi cadeva. Lo risistemava e giù di nuovo. Trattenne quella che era una via di mezzo tra un sorriso e una risata.  
Blaise non aveva tutti i torti, e neanche il resto dei ragazzi di Hogwarts, a dire la verità: la divisa non nascondeva le sue gambe snelle, quel maglione che avrebbe preferito fosse meno largo lasciava intravedere la curva dei suoi fianchi. E quella gonna scendeva morbida, aderendo alla curva della sua schiena e da lì sul suo lato B.  
" Qualcosa non va, Malfoy?".  
-diamine, si era di nuovo accorta che la stava fissando? -  
Cercò di riprendersi, - cazzo- pensò, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro la zip dei pantaloni. - Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Rimani concentrato Draco. La pozione, pensa alla pozione-  
Ignorò la sua domanda.  
Si diresse al calderone pronto a girare la pozione. "Hai aggiunto l'asfodelo Granger?"  
"Si, attento, deve essere girata..."  
"Sette volte in senso antiorario e una sola in senso orario. Lo so, Granger, non trattarmi come se fossi Weasley".  
Ah. 

Dopo due ore di lavoro la pozione era pronta. E ovviamente, la loro era la migliore. Il professor Lumacorno girò velocemente tra i tavoli, fino al loro. Fece cadere una foglia nel loro calderone e rimase ad osservare mentre appassiva velocemente.  
"Beh, questo distillato di morte vivente è così ben riuscito da essere quasi pericoloso, meglio tenersi alla larga" disse, guardando la strana coppia quasi illuminato. Poi si rivolse al resto della classe  
"Bene ragazzi, la pozione migliore è quella realizzata dalla signorina Granger e dal Signor Malfoy. Congratulazioni ragazzi, ve lo siete meritati" disse Lumacorno porgendo ai due la boccetta trasparente e strizzando l'occhio.  
Si guardarono imbarazzati mentre il resto degli studenti usciva dall'aula.  
"Bene Granger, allora dividiamola... Vado a prendere un'altra fiala" Hermione lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo mentre si dirigeva verso il mobile pieno di contenitori vuoti. L'aula era ormai vuota.  
Le sua presa era forte e delicata al tempo stesso, le sue mani erano morbide, ma fin troppo forti per essere così piccole.  
"Puoi tenerla tutta" disse, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
Che cosa? Ma era impazzita?  
Perché? Che cosa voleva?  
"Cosa... Ma, per quale moti..." balbettò lui, chiaramente confuso.  
"Non ho finito. Volevo dire che puoi tenerla tutta, _se_ mi dici perché la volevi così tanto.  
Non sono un'idiota Malfoy, non avresti mai insistito perché lavorassi con te se non fosse stat _o estremamente_ importante"  
Restò attonito e immobile.  
\- estremamente importante-  
Il tono con cui lo aveva detto non poteva essere frainteso.  
Possibile che sospettasse qualcosa di lui? 

Nessuno dei suoi amici si era minimamente accorto che qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Nessuno. E ci passava insieme intere giornate, e adesso lei, in due ore, aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava?  
Maledetta mezzosangue. L'aveva sottovalutata?  
Ma, lo stava forse ricattando?  
Certamente la ragazza sa contrattare - è davvero piena di sorprese-  
Avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto con lei? Nascondersi meglio?  
Non era possibile.  
Sentiva gli occhi dorati della grifindoro scavare attraverso la sua pelle, sbaragliare i suoi pensieri uno dopo l'altro.  
Il suo sguardo così intenso era più forte di qualsiasi _legilimens._

Sentì l'istinto di avvicinarsi a lei, di sentirla, di premere il suo corpo contro il suo.  
Senza rendersene conto avanzò verso di lei, immobilizzandola contro il muro e affondò le labbra sulle sue. 


	8. Fortuna

L'errore più grande delle persone astute è credere che tutti gli altri siano stupidi.  
Questo era stato l'errore di Draco Malfoy, con lei.  
Ad Hermione bastò un piccolo particolare per avere la prova che qualcosa lo turbasse profondamente: l'impugnatura stretta, troppo stretta, del coltello.  
Aveva sempre osservato Malfoy a pozioni - perché aveva sempre minacciato il suo ruolo di prima della classe- e aveva sempre ammirato la sua delicatezza, la raffinatezza e l' eleganza di ogni suo movimento. A tratti, sembrava uscito da un romanzo inglese di fine '800 - almeno finché non apriva bocca per insultarla, certo-.

Qualcosa turbava Draco Malfoy, e doveva essere qualcosa di serio: il suo volto era segnato da delle profonde occhiaie, da quanto non dormiva? Cosa poteva mai togliere il sonno ad uno come Draco Malfoy, a lui che aveva tutto?

La domanda che la tormentava era anche: cosa fare? Pensò alle opzioni che aveva: la cosa più logica sarebbe stata mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Qualunque cosa avesse dovuto fare con il Felix Felicis non sarebbe stato qualcosa di buono, questo era chiaro. E poi, lui era il cattivo, giusto?  
Rovinare la pozione, sabotarlo, fare in modo che non lo ottenesse. Sarebbe stata la cosa più logica. E lei era una persona logica.  
Allora perché non ci riusciva?  
Una parte di lei non voleva credere che lui fosse "cattivo".  
In qualche modo percepiva la sua preoccupazione, la sentiva. Era reale.  
Sentì quasi il bisogno di aiutarlo.  
Era determinata a scoprire la verità.

Malfoy era un abile bugiardo, e doveva anche essere particolarmente bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni se nessuno dei suoi amici si era accorto di cosa gli stava succedendo.  
Doveva prenderlo di sorpresa.  
Doveva essere diretta, non dargli il tempo di elaborare una scusa, o una bugia.  
E così lo colpì dritto in petto con la sua offerta, non appena furono rimasti da soli in aula.  
Non appena finì di parlare vide l'espressione sul suo volto passare dalla confusione più totale alla consapevolezza di chi aveva perso le proprie difese.  
Poi reagì in un modo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata: in una frazione di secondo si ritrovò spalle al muro. Le labbra di Malfoy premute contro le sue.  
Si sentì incendiare al suo tocco. 

Draco non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso. Sentì che tutte le sue difese erano cadute, e ne fu felice. Quella maschera che si portava dietro da mesi era stata ridotta in mille pezzi. Non era una cosa buona, non avrebbe dovuto esserne felice. Eppure una parte di lui sentiva di potersi fidare di lei. 

La sua pelle era così morbida. Il suo corpo esile aderiva perfettamente al suo. 

La sentì irrigidirsi. Si girò di scatto. Blaise era immobile dietro di loro, era appena entrato in aula.  
"Ho dimenticato il libro... Ecco" disse, tenendolo in mano e guardando Draco con un sorriso malizioso.  
Hermione si allontanò da Draco rapidamente, ma le sue guance erano rosse, i suoi capelli spettinati dalle mani di lui e le sue labbra portavano il segno di un morso recente.  
Guardò Draco, prese il Felix Felicis e, a voce bassa aggiungse, infilandoselo in borsa:  
"non mi hai risposto".  
E se ne andò. 

Blaise era ancora lì. Si girò ad osservare la Granger mentre usciva dall'aula seguendola con lo sguardo finché non fu fuori dal suo campo visivo.  
Poi si rivolse a Draco.  
"Devi dirmi qualcosa?"  
Draco si ricompose, seppur con qualche difficoltà. Cosa gli era preso? E, soprattuto, perché era stato così difficile allontanarsi da lei? 

"Ha davvero un bel caratterino" disse, più a sé stesso che al suo amico. 

Hermione non si rendeva conto di cosa era appena successo. Camminava nei corridoi senza aver ancora deciso dove stava andando. Aveva ancora il battito accelerato, sentiva che il cuore stava per uscirle dal petto.  
L'aveva baciata.  
Perché? E soprattutto: perché non lo aveva fermato?  
Sperava di distrarla con un bacio così che si dimenticasse della domanda e lo lasciasse andare via con la pozione?  
Aveva sbagliato persona.  
 _Anche se...._  
Per un attimo aveva perso il controllo,tra le sue braccia. Se non fossero stati interrotti da  
BLAISE. Diamine, li aveva visti.  
Doveva preoccuparsi?  
Ovviamente nessuno doveva sapere di quel bacio. Soprattutto Harry. O Ron.  
Decise che al momento aveva cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi, sicura del fatto che Malfoy voleva tanto quanto lei che nessuno sapesse.  
-parli del diavolo-

Ron e Lavander erano in corridoio, in un angolo, intenti ad amoreggiare come se non ci fosse nessuno intorno. 

"Credi che lo lascerà andare per prendere aria o lo farà morire soffocato?" Harry era appena arrivato accanto a lei.  
Continuò, trascinandola nella direzione opposta  
"Lo so, è disgustoso, fa venire da vomitare anche a me" si riferiva a Ron, era chiaro.  
Stava cercando di consolarla?  
Si sentiva quasi in colpa. - quasi-.  
Doveva distrarsi, togliersi dalla testa quel bacio. Togliersi dalla testa Draco. 

I due camminarono per il corridoio, ancora una volta Hermione non aveva idea di dove stesse andando.  
Stava in silenzio, non sapeva cosa dire e non era da lei. 

" per quanto riguarda Malfoy" - ecco, benissimo, come toglierselo dalla testa volume uno-  
"Hai scoperto qualcosa? Perché non sono riuscito a tenerlo d'occhio molto spesso in questi ultimi giorni" 

Senza che se ne rendesse conto avevano ripercorso la strada fino all'aula di pozioni.  
Malfoy stava uscendo adesso dall'aula, con Blaise. 

Si scambiarono degli sguardi imbarazzati, per fortuna Harry non si accorse di nulla. 

Per fortuna i due serpeverde si allontanarono senza dargli attenzione.- Fortuna-. Fortuna liquida.

Aveva la pozione. Draco l'avrebbe cercata presto. 

Doveva liberarsi da Harry, doveva ragionare su cosa dirgli, se rivelargli o meno i suoi sospetti. Aveva bisogno di restare da sola. Aveva tanto a cui pensare. 

Per fortuna, di nuovo, fu salvata: Ginny aveva raggiunto i due ragazzi alle spalle. 

"Chi sono?" disse, coprendo con le mani gli occhi di Harry. 

Colse l'occasione al volo per liquidarsi.  
"Vado in camera a studiare Harry, ne riparliamo dopo". Non era stato difficile. 

-Grazie Ginny Weasley- pensò. 

***

"Beh era ora che ti decidessi a baciarla. Certo, Lucius non farà i salti di gioia ma..." 

"Cosa? Io? Che? Granger? Non è successo nulla, tu non hai visto niente, non era niente" 

Hermione era appena uscita dall'aula.  
Blaise era determinato ad ottenere delle risposte da Draco. 

"Ascoltami Draco, eri strano ultimamente. Ero preoccupato, pensavo avessi problemi con tuo padre, credevo ti fosse successo qualcosa. Se è per questo che ti nascondevi, che sparivi sempre....  
Beh devo dire che ho iniziato a sospettarlo l'altro giorno a lezione di pozioni"

Si sedette su di un tavolo:  
" Voglio i dettagli però, che tipa è? Io la immagino come la classica santarellina fuori che però poi a letto è una bomba" 

Draco era ancora in silenzio.  
Ma cosa aveva capito.  
-No, no no. No. - 

"Blaise, hai frainteso tutto"  
cercò di farlo ragionare, ma l'amico continuava  
"Mi sento offeso comunque che tu non me l'abbia detto. Stavo quasi per provarci io. Beh, in tal caso... Credi che potrebbe presentarmi la Weasley? Ho sempre avuto un debole per le rosse" 

"IO NON MI SCOPO LA GRANGER  
.....  
Aspetta, che cosa?" 

decise di non volere spiegazioni sul suo improvviso interesse per Weasley femmina. 

Continuò a parlare prima che lo facesse lui.  
"Ascoltami, ora ti spiego tutto ok. Però non qui. Andiamo nella sala comune"

E poi eccola lì. Con Potter. E la Weasley.  
Rischiava di impazzire. Sentiva che il suo cervello stava andando in tilt.  
Doveva ragionare. Riflettere. Troppe - davvero troppe - decisioni impulsive ultimamente.  
Per non dimenticare che Hermione aveva la pozione. Doveva averla. Doveva pensare a qualcosa da raccontarle.  
Doveva trovare un modo per restare solo con lei.  
Perché aveva avuto un brivido al pensiero?  
Era solo per la pozione.  
Quel bacio era stato un errore. Era solo sorpreso da quello che le aveva detto. Anzi, era felice, al pensiero di avere il Felix tutto per sé. E questo fanno le persone quando ricevono una bella notizia e sono felici: baciano altre persone. Tutto qua.  
Per un attimo la sua mente andò al bacio, al suo corpo, alle sue labbra. Ripensò alle proprie mani che si avvolgevano intorno ai suoi boccoli dorati. 

-Dio, Draco, hai bisogno di dormire - si disse. 


	9. Solo un ragazzo

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa trascorreva le sue giornate sola. Passava il tempo a tentare di tenere a bada sua sorella Bellatrix. Con Lucius non parlava quasi più, se non quando lui aveva qualcosa da comunicarle.  
Non sapeva quando le cose erano diventate così. C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva amato quell'uomo, e lui aveva amato lei.  
Ma adesso non lo riconosceva più. Non era quello l'uomo che aveva sposato e amato. Lo aveva perdonato per i suoi errori. Non le importavano.  
Ma non lo aveva mai perdonato per aver messo Draco in quella situazione, per averlo costretto ad entrare in uno mondo non suo, per averlo condannato ad una vita come la sua, se non peggiore. Suo figlio non aveva avuto possibilità di scegliere chi voleva essere : suo padre aveva deciso per lui. Prendere o lasciare, adattarsi o morire.  
Era stato forse lì che aveva capito di non amare quell'uomo, o meglio, di non amarlo più. 

Lucius trascorreva le giornate chiuso nel suo studio. Che cosa facesse però non le era dato sapere. 

Quel giorno uscì dal suo studio stringendo la mano ad un'uomo e salutandolo sorridendo.  
Come faceva? Come faceva a pensare agli affari, alla politica, nelle condizioni in cui vivevano?  
Se non fosse stato per Draco sarebbe scappata, sarebbe andata via, lontano. Ma non poteva abbandonarlo.  
Spesso aveva pensato di prenderlo e scappare. Solo loro due, lei e suo figlio, l'unica ragione che aveva ancora per vivere. Ma che fine avrebbero potuto fare? 

"Chi era?" chiese a suo marito quando l'uomo se ne era ormai andato.  
" Il tuo futuro consuocero, Narcissa" disse frettolosamente, come se la domanda lo annoiasse.  
Aveva osato. L'aveva fatto.  
"Lucius, avevi detto che ne avremmo discusso insieme. Con _nostro_ figlio.  
Questo è davvero troppo" era stremata, disperata, distrutta da questo ennesimo colpo. Eppure parlava con la sua solita elegante e fredda raffinatezza.  
"Tuo figlio ha 17 anni. Non può sposarsi ancora. Deve finire la scuola. E onestamente, davvero, vuoi che sposi una persona che non ama? Una persona che non ha scelto lui?"  
Cercava di incrociare il suo sguardo, per vedere se era rimasto in lui, nel profondo, una minima traccia, una briciola, un residuo dell'uomo che aveva sposato. Quell'uomo a cui 17 anni fa era stata imposta un'altra donna, ma che era andato contro suo padre per lei.  
Non la guardò neanche negli occhi, dirigendosi verso la libreria alla ricerca di qualcosa. Come se di quella conversazione non gli interessasse nulla.  
"Draco non andrà ad Hogwarts l'anno prossimo, sposerà quella ragazza. Faranno un figlio ed i Malfoy avranno un erede. Quest'unione era già decisa dal momento in cui è nato.  
Se il signore Oscuro riuscirà a prendere le redini del Ministero vorrei che venisse ufficializzata sotto la sua giurisdizione, come segno della nostra lealtà. Per questo è stata anticipata. Draco lo farà. È il suo dovere nei confronti di suo padre e del nome della sua famiglia"  
Queste parole furono una pugnalata nel petto della donna.  
Quello non era suo marito. Non l'amava. Non amava suo figlio.  
Chi aveva sposato?  
Esplose come non aveva mai fatto.  
"Il suo dovere nei confronti di suo padre? Ma come osi?  
Ti rendi conto di cosa ha fatto tuo figlio per te? Per rimediare ai TUOI errori?"  
Non avevano mai parlato di quello, loro due. Non avevano mai parlato di nulla, da quando Lord Voldemort era tornato.  
Lucius si era avvicinato a lei, senza dire una parola: la colpì, dritto sul volto. La faccia della donna roteò, per il colpo inaspettato e per la delusione e la vergogna. Uscì dallo studio, chiudendosi la porta alla spalle. 

Quando fu da sola si accasciò sul pavimento, scoppiando in lacrime. Un pianto disperato.  
Le usciva sangue dalla guancia, l'anello dell'uomo le aveva tagliato il viso.  
Non se ne curò.  
Non aveva tempo per pensare a se. Doveva salvare suo figlio, l'unica famiglia che aveva. L'unico al mondo che amava e avrebbe amato.  
Sapeva a chi rivolgersi. Sapeva che, c'era un' altra persona, lì in mezzo, che come lei e suo figlio non apparteneva a quel mondo.  
Doveva organizzare un incontro. E al più presto. 

Quando Severus ricevette il gufo di Narcissa si trovava ad Hogwarts.  
Si diedero appuntamento in una casa che lui possedeva, in un quartiere babbano, dove spesso si incontrava con vari membri dell'ordine, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Un posto insospettabile per Lord Voltemort o i mangiamorte.  
Narcissa non conosceva il suo segreto, ma era una donna intelligente e aveva intuito.  
Era però altrettanto intelligente da non averne fatto menzione con nessuno. E Severus lo sapeva.  
Tra loro vi era empatia. Una silenziosa empatia. 

Piton sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe cercato se non fosse stato estremamente importante. Era una donna forte come ne aveva viste poche. 

Narcissa sbucò da dietro un vicolo buio, un mantello scuro la copriva interamente. Quando entrò nel salotto dell'appartamento segreto di Piton si tolse il cappuccio. Scoprendosi il volto.  
Fu allora che Piton vide il taglio sul suo viso, la ferita era ancora aperta. Il suo primo istinto fu di avvicinarsi, di guarirla, aveva infinite pozioni, per quello.  
Ma lei sembrava non farci neanche caso.  
"Severus. Non ti avrei cercato se non fosse stato estremamente importante. Draco ha bisogno del tuo aiuto"  
-Draco- pensò Severus. Quella donna stava sanguinando, e sembrava non importarle nulla. Le importava solo di suo figlio.  
Restava sempre stupito di fronte a questa forma di amore così profonda e viscerale.  
 _Una donna preoccupata per il proprio figlio poteva essere la creatura più pericolosa del mondo._  
Se poi quella donna era un'esperta delle arti oscure come Narcissa Malfoy - pensò- meglio non contraddirla.  
"Sono al corrente della missione che il Signore Oscuro gli ha assegnato" replicò lui.  
"È solo un ragazzo" disse lei. "Silente è il mago più potente del mondo della magia Severus. Il Signore Oscuro in persona non è stato in grado di sconfiggerlo. Che speranze ha mio figlio?" 

"Nessuna" disse Severus, freddamente. Ed era la verità.  
"Ma, devo dire che Silente non è nelle migliori delle sue condizioni, ultimamente. È stato un anno difficile per lui. Non posso dirti niente più di questo Narcissa, sai già troppo"  
Poi si avvicinò di più a lei, parlando con un tono più basso e meno formale, più intimo, familiare.  
"Lo terrò d'occhio e lo proteggerò a costo della mia stessa vita. Hai la mia parola. Finché rimarrà all'interno di Hogwarts, Draco sarà al sicuro".  
A quelle parole Narcissa riprese a respirare e finalmente si lasciò andare.  
"Grazie, Severus" i suoi occhi lucidi. Un grazie non era abbastanza per esprimere la sua riconoscenza nei confronti di quell'uomo, ma lui lo aveva capito.  
Non c'era bisogno di troppe parole, con lui.  
"Non ringraziarmi Narcissa, ma, permetti di aiutarti" disse, tirando fuori una fiala da un cassetto.  
Guarì la ferita sul volto della donna, prima che se ne andasse.  
Non aveva bisogno di chiederle come se l'era procurata.  
Nutriva per Lucius Malfoy meno stima di quanto ne avesse mai avuta per chiunque. Quell'uomo non si meritava nulla di ciò che aveva.  
Draco non poteva vederlo per ciò che era, e per questo doveva essere protetto. Lui l'avrebbe fatto. 

Ironia della sorte, sembrava che proteggere i figli degli altri fosse il suo destino.  
E adesso ecco lì, a proteggere con l'affetto quasi di un padre due ragazzi che, con ogni probabilità, avrebbero finito per farsi guerra tra loro. 


	10. Spiegazioni

Draco e Blaise si diressero verso la sala comune dei serpeverde. Draco sapeva che lì avrebbero potuto parlare tranquilli, i serpeverde non erano soliti frequentare la sala comune.  
La sua testa andava ancora a mille. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto a Blaise, sapeva solo che doveva dargli delle risposte, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarsi da lui per restare da solo e capire cosa fare con la Granger.

 _Granger. Restare solo con lei_.  
-per la pozione Draco, solo per la pozione.  
Cazzo  
ma cosa mi sta succedendo?-  
Fece un lungo respiro.  
-Ok - si disse - un problema alla volta-. Adesso doveva parlare con Blaise.  
Solo Blaise.

O forse, non solo lui.

Nella sala comune c'era Theo seduto davanti al caminetto con un libro in mano.  
"Oh finalmente sei riuscito a prenderlo, Blaise" disse, chiudendo il libro e poggiandolo sul braccio della poltrona su cui era seduto,andando verso i due ragazzi.  
-che cosa? - pensò Draco.  
"sarebbe stato più facile riuscire ad incastrare Silente, credo" aggiunse Blaise.  
Draco non capiva di cosa stessero parlando.  
Theo non gli diede possibilità di parlare. Si risedette sulla poltrona su cui aveva poggiato il suo libro e Blaise si sedette accanto a lui, invitando Draco ad occupare l'ultima poltrona libera di fronte a loro.  
Fu Theo a parlare.  
"Draco. Siamo sinceramente preoccupati per te. Da quest'anno sei diverso, e stai tramando qualcosa"  
Aggiunse, e lì si scambiò uno sguardo complice con l'altro amico.  
"Sparisci sempre. Salti gli allenamenti, non riusciamo mai a trovarti. Non sei nella tua stanza, non sei in biblioteca, non sei qui o nella sala Grande, e nessuno ti ha visto"  
Si sporse, avvicinandosi di più a Draco, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
"Draco, anche mio padre è un mangiamorte, perciò non credere che io non sappia cosa ti è successo questa estate.  
Volevamo solo dirti che non sei da solo, e non devi fare tutto questo da solo. Qualsiasi cosa ti stiano costringendo a fare, possiamo e vogliamo aiutarti".  
Draco era in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire. Lo avevano colto di sorpresa. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere: avere qualcuno che si preoccupa per lui - a parte sua madre, certo.  
Loro si erano accorti che stava male? Gli avevano prestato attenzione.  
Era così che ci si sentiva, a sapere di non essere solo?  
Era ancora immobile.  
Fu Blaise a parlare, spezzando la tensione:  
"Ah comunque Theo, tieni" disse, porgendogli una moneta d'oro, la valuta della Gringott.  
"avevi ragione tu, Draco si sbatte la Granger"

"Per l'ennesima volta:NO". Finalmente si era ripreso. Aveva ritrovato la lucidità di parlare. Sentire quel nome gli accendeva tutti i sensi.  
Ok. Cosa fare? Confessare tutto?  
Tanto sembrava che ormai sapessero.  
Respirò profondamente, poi sollevò la manica della sua camicia, mostrando agli amici il marchio.  
"Ne ero certo" disse Theo, fissando quel segno.  
"Non ho avuto scelta" disse Draco.  
"Ha minacciato la mia famiglia. Era pronto a giustiziarci tutti per farla pagare a mio padre.  
Se non mi fossi offerto, avrebbe ucciso mio padre e mia madre..." 

"Non devi giustificarti con noi Draco. Lo sappiamo, e fidati, nessuno può capirti meglio di noi"  
Questa volta fu Blaise a parlare.  
Draco non lo aveva mai visto così serio.  
Si sentiva stranamente sollevato.  
Si fidava di loro. Sapeva di potersi fidare. Era una bella sensazione: per la seconda volta in una giornata aveva buttato giù le sue difese, e si sentiva sollevato.  
"Non voglio coinvolgervi in questa cosa, ragazzi. È un mio problema, è la mia famiglia, è la mia vita ad essere in pericolo. Non voglio mettere a rischio anche le vostre".  
"Non devi coivolgerci Draco.  
Non sei tu a decidere. Siamo noi a volerti aiutare. E in un modo o nell'altro siamo in pericolo ugualmente, con le nostre famiglie.  
E poi, quanto credi che sia sicura questa stessa scuola?  
Con Silente sempre assente i mangiamorte potrebbero arrivare da un momento all'altro"  
Theo sembrava abbastanza deciso. E Blaise anche. Sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. 

Alcuni secondi di silenzio. 

"Ok va bene. Vi racconterò tutto", e confessò.  
Raccontò di Silente, del compito che gli era stato assegnato, dell'armadio da ritrovare.  
Del suo piano, di usare il Felix Felicis per avere una speranza di farcela. 

-il Felix Felicis-

"Ah, intendi la pozione con cui la Granger è scappata dall'aula poco fa?" chiese Blaise, chiaramente conscio della situazione.  
"Ecco si, riguardo a quello.... Devo riavere la pozione. Lei.... Non lo so, credo che sospetti qualcosa su di me"  
Qui le facce dei suoi amici assunsero un'espressione piuttosto confusa. Come biasimarli, lui stesso non ci aveva capito nulla.  
"Quindi, fammi capire" incalzò Theo  
"la Granger sospetta qualcosa, quindi ha preso tutto il Felix per sè, nonostante una metà fosse legittimamente tua. Beh... Atteggiamento molto poco da grifondoro sottrarre a qualcuno una cosa che è sua di diritto, anche se per una nobile causa, suppongo"  
Draco lo interruppe, incerto su come spiegare cosa era successo e il perché una parte di lui sentisse di volersi fidare di lei.  
Provò a spiegare. Sia agli altri che a se stesso  
"Lei..  
Stavo per dividere la pozione in due parti quando la lezione è finita. Ma lei mi ha fermato e mi ha detto che avrei potuto tenerla tutta... se le avessi detto perché mi serviva"  
"Diamine, astuta" disse Blaise.  
"E tu cosa le hai detto, hai inventato qualcosa, no? Decisamente più fortuna hai meglio è, in questi casi" chiese Theo, la sua voce piena di curiosità.  
"Ecco io...." Draco non sapeva bene come spiegare questa parte della storia. Aveva paura di ammettere a se stesso ciò che aveva fatto, dirlo ad alta voce significava esserne consapevole.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre la sua mente vagava di nuovo a quel bacio, alla sua pelle ai suoi capelli.  
-Cazzo Draco, smettila-.  
"Tu le sei saltato addosso" concluse Blaise per lui.  
Draco sentì di stare arrossendo.  
Lui, Draco Malfoy, che arrossiva?

Fulminò il suo amico con lo sguardo.  
"Beh, che c'è di male?" disse lui, continuando "è sexy" 

Draco tentò di non soffermarsi sul commento del suo amico.  
"Io non so cosa mi sia preso in quel momento, so solo che devo parlare con lei, da solo, e riavere la pozione" si alzò di scatto.  
Qualcosa era improvvisamente scattato dentro di lui. Doveva trovarla. Si diresse verso la porta  
"Ma dove stai andando?" urlò Theo. 

"Devo trovare la mezzosangue" disse lui. "Vi prometto che appena riavrò la pozione ve lo dirò, e penseremo ad un piano. Ma questo devo farlo per forza da solo"  
Detto questo scappò chiudendosi la porta alla spalle. 

I due amici restano seduti lì, non sapendo cosa dirsi.  
"Credi che abbia qualche speranza di convincere la Granger? " chiese Theo all'amico seduto accanto a lui.  
"Non lo so" rispose Blaise. 

"Se dovesse riuscirci, credi che potrebbe presentarmi la Weasley?" 

Nel frattempo Hermione si era chiusa in camera sua: stesa sul letto, la testa affondata nel cuscino.  
Doveva pensare a cosa dire ad Harry, a come ottenere la verità da Malfoy.  
Non doveva pensare al bacio.  
Non doveva pensare alle sue labbra.  
Non doveva pensare al suo corpo muscoloso premuto contro il suo con forza, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano delicatamente i capelli.  
-No,Hermione. Logica, usa la logica,ragiona-

Malfoy non le aveva detto nulla. Non che si aspettasse di ottenere una confessione diretta. Credeva di poterlo ingannare con l'effetto sorpresa, sperava che avrebbe detto qualcosa che lo avrebbe tradito. Con qualche indizio sapeva di poter risalire da sola alla verità. Ma le serviva qualcosa da cui cominciare.  
E invece aveva reagito in un modo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata.  
La fece quasi arrabbiare il pensiero.  
La stava solo usando, probabilmente.  
Era stato un modo per distrarla.  
Il re dei Purosangue d'Inghilterra non si sarebbe mai avvicinato o interessato ad una come lei.  
E adesso avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per inventare qualcosa da dirle.  
Per fortuna era stata abbastanza lucida da riprendere la pozione e andare via prima di lui. 

Non voleva pensare fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto lui se Blaise non avesse fatto irruzione in aula 

O forse, non voleva pensare fino a che punto si sarebbe fatta trascinare lei prima fermarlo. 

Draco uscì dalla sala comune dei serpeverde senza sapere bene dove fosse diretto.  
-dove poteva essere la Granger? Con Potter, forse? Con Ron? -  
La sua mente vagava all'impazzata e non si rese conto di stare correndo per i corridoi finché non si schiantò contro una studentessa.  
"Ehi, stai attento a dove cammini"  
Ginny Weasley si girò e restò per un attimo stupita di trovarsi di fronte Draco Malfoy. Dopotutto era l'ala del castello dei grifondoro quella. Cosa ci faceva lui lì?  
"Emh.. Io"  
Cercò di ricomporsi, rendendosi conto adesso che aveva corso. Aveva il respiro pesante.  
Parlò:  
"Hai visto Granger?" chiese.  
\- Rispondimi. Ti prego. Rispondimi-  
"è in camera sua" disse la Rossa un po' stranita, "perché la cerchi?" 

Draco non si rese neanche conto dell'ultima frase.  
"Grazie" disse, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e guardandola negli occhi prima di correre via più velocemente di prima. 

Entrare nel dormitorio dei grifondoro non era stato difficile. Conosceva la parola d'ordine grazie alla tresca che Theo aveva avuto con una ragazza grifondoro l'anno prima.

Salì le scale del dormitorio senza sapere bene quale fosse la stanza che cercava, leggendo uno dopo l'altro le iniziali dei nomi impresse sulle porte.  
Ad un certo punto le vide. 

_H. J. G._

Si avvicinò alla porta. La sua mano alzata pronto a bussare.  
Non ne ebbe il tempo.  
La porta si aprì, Hermione era davanti a lui.  
"Ti stavo cercando" dissero i due, all'unisono. 


	11. Punto di non ritorno

Hermione e Draco restarono qualche secondo a guardarsi negli occhi sulla soglia della porta.  
"Entra" disse lei.  
Chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Era solo con lei. Che fare adesso? Draco non sapeva cosa lo avesse spinto a recarsi lì.  
E non sapeva perché non riuscisse a rimanere concentrato sul Felix Felicis. Era lì per quello, no? Ma, _sol_ o per quello?  
Per fortuna fu lei a parlare per prima.

"Sapevo che mi avresti cercata. So che vuoi la pozione, ma non te la darò se prima non mi dirai la verità"  
Parlava con un tono risoluto, quasi freddo, come se fosse arrabbiata.  
Hermione continuò: "Bel tentativo Malfoy prima, ma chi pensavi di fregare? E non illuderti che io sia così stupida da credere alla prima scusa che ti sia venuta in mente in questo lasso di tempo"

Draco non aveva idea di cosa le avrebbe detto. Pensare ad una scusa? Si, avrebbe dovuto farlo. Che senso aveva recarsi da lei senza sapere che cosa dirle? Cosa ci faceva lì?  
Fregarla? Era l'ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato (anche se, ragionando lucidamente, era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare). Come fare? Cosa raccontarle?  
Le parole gli uscirono di bocca.  
"Fregarti Granger, e quando mai ci avrei provato? Non ho neanche iniziato a spiegarti, ancora" dal tono che usò, sembrava improvvisamente arrabbiato anche lui.  
L'aria tra loro due era tesissima. 

Hermione ribattè subito.  
"Oh non fare il finto innocente. Mi hai preso per una di quelle oche di cui ti circondi? Cosa credevi, che mi sarei distratta con un bacio e ti avrei lasciato andare?"

Quelle parole si abbatterono su di lui come un uragano. Era l'ultima cosa che gli sarebbe potuta passare per la testa. Non l'aveva baciata per ingannarla. Non aveva pensato a nulla. Non sapeva spiegare neanche a se stesso perché lo aveva fatto, ma sicuramente non per quello.  
"Certo Granger, come se io pensassi anche solo lontanamente di poter aver qualche speranza di sedurti".

"Oh certo Malfoy, fai pure il finto innocente. Allora perché mi avresti baciato? Perché ti interesso? Si certo come no". Hermione rispose con una risata forzata. Si sentiva arrabbiata, non sopportava l'idea di poter essere presa in giro e ingannata in quel modo.

Alle sue parole Malfoy restò un attimo in silenzio, e per un secondo la sua rabbia sembrò calmarsi.  
"Io... Non lo so" rispose lui. Era sincero.

"Ah non lo sai? te lo dico io" adesso era furiosa, si avvicinò a lui alzando la voce, come per farsi ascoltare meglio: "perché hai pensato che fossi così stupida da.."  
Improvvisamente sentì di nuovo la rabbia crescere dentro di lui, insieme a qualcos'altro che non sapeva - o non voleva- definire. 

"Smettila, sei la persona più fottutamente intelligente che io conosca, Granger" 

L'espressione arrabbiata sul volto di Hermione cambiò, sorpresa da quella confessione che sembrava estremamente sincera.  
Draco lasciò che le parole gli uscissero di bocca, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lei. Ormai erano così vicini che riusciva a sentire l'odore dello shampoo alla vaniglia sui suoi capelli. _Vaniglia._ Era lo stesso odore che aveva sentito nell'amortensia.  
Imprecò mentalmente. Era attratto da lei. Improvvisamente se ne rese conto, lo ammise a se stesso.  
Ovvio che lo era. Dal primo momento in cui la vide - Qualcuno di voi ha visto un rospo? un ragazzo di nome Neville l'ha perso. - lei gli era piaciuta. Ma poi aveva scoperto che era una mezzosangue, fu assegn a grifondoro e divenne la migliore amica di Potter. E lui era solo un bambino, anche abbastanza viziato, si era sentito obbligato ad odiarla. 

_A credere di odiarla._

"Non ti ho baciato per prenderti in giro. Non ci ho neanche pensato" qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Abbassò la voce: "Volevo farlo".  
Quella fu una confessione che fece più a sé stesso che a lei. Voleva farlo. Lo aveva ammesso, e adesso se ne rendeva conto sempre di più: voleva farlo da tempo. Ogni volta che si avvicinava a lei per tormentarla in realtà voleva sentire il suo profumo. Ogni volta che seguiva Potter e Weasley lo faceva perché sapeva che l'avrebbero portato da lei. Si rese conto che tutto ciò che aveva fatto in quella scuola in tutti quegli anni in un modo o nell'altro era _inconsapevolmente_ diretto verso di lei.  
Ora che lo aveva riconosciuto era un punto di non ritorno.

Si era avvicinato a lei, che era rimasta immobile. Non si era allontana da lui.  
Lo voleva anche lei? Forse si, pensò Draco, ricordandosi di come aveva risposto al suo bacio in aula. Non lo aveva spinto via, si era lasciata andare al suo tocco, aveva poggiato le mani sul suo petto afferrando la sua cravatta e attirandolo ancora di più a sé.  
Decise che voleva farlo di nuovo. Chinò leggermente la testa, guardandola intensamente negli occhi. Una mano sfiorò la sua guancia prima di avvolgersi attorno ai suoi capelli.  
"Vuoi che mi fermi, Hermione?"

Nessuna risposta. La baciò. Lentamente questa volta, assaporando ogni millimetro delle sue labbra, con intensità.  
Voleva dimostrarglielo, voleva farglielo sentire: _io ti voglio._  
Fece scivolare leggermente la lingua sul labbro superiore della grifona. Era una domanda: _e tu?_

Hermione si lasciò trascinare. Perché gli faceva quell'effetto? Gli occhi gelidi di Draco puntati nei suoi la paralizzavano. Voleva che si fermasse? No, decisamente no. 

Poggiò le mani sul suo petto, rispondendo al bacio.

Mordeva il suo labbro superiore mentre lui la prese in braccio e la fece sedere sulla scrivania, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe.  
Fece scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorando delicatamente la sua schiena che si inarcò al suo tocco, premendo il seno ancora di più contro il suo petto. L'altra mano percorreva il profilo della sua coscia, risalendo dalle calze alte fino al ginocchio lungo la pelle nuda, così morbida e liscia.  
La desiderava così tanto che si dimenticò di tutto il resto.  
Dalla sua schiena la mano risalì fino all'aggancio del reggiseno. Fece per staccarlo ma Hermione si irrigidì improvvisamente, fermando la sua mano.  
"Scusa, io..." si allontanò da lei.  
Lei si alzò, le guance rosse, il respiro pesante. Era stato lui a farle quell'effetto? Si chiese se lei fosse attratta da lui come lo era lui da lei.  
I suoi occhi marroni lo fissavano, e si sentì improvvisamente intimidito. Voleva andarsene, si sentiva a disagio. Anzi, si sentiva un'idiota. Che gli era saltato in mente? Ovvio che non voleva che la baciasse, come darle torto. Dopo tutto lui l'aveva tormentata per anni,e lei lo odiava.  
"È meglio se me ne vado" disse. E andò velocemente verso la porta.  
"Aspetta" disse lei. Lui la guardò, un attimo di silenzio.  
"La pozione" disse, evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi.  
"Tienitela" rispose lui, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Se ne tornò velocemente verso il dormitorio dei serpeverde. Voleva stare da solo.  
Era arrabbiato, e in quel momento di quella stupida pozione non gli importava più.  
Entrò in camera sua e sfogò la sua rabbia tirando un pugno contro al muro. Cosa diamine gli era preso?  
Si gettò sul letto. Migliaia di pensieri invadevano la sua mente. Senza rendersene conto si addormentò, con tutti i vestiti addosso.  
Sognò lei, quella notte. Sognò di essere in camera sua, lei che lo prende per mano e lo trascina verso il suo letto, sorridendo. Poi la sua risata si trasforma immediatamente: la vede incupirsi. Triste. Vede Hermione paralizzata e immobile, non sono più in un camera sua. L'atmosfera attorno e più scura e tetra, vede Lord Voldemort, la sua bacchetta premuta contro la tempia di Hermione, e acconto a lei suo padre e sua madre, in ginocchio, le mani legate.  
"Mi hai deluso, Draco. Sei stato un fallimento tanto quanto tuo padre" le parole del Signore Oscuro rimbombano nella stanza.  
"Sporco traditore del tuo sangue" gli sussurra all'orecchio. Poi un lampo di luce verde ed il corpo di Hermione che si accascia a terra, inerme.  
"NO" urlò, saltando fuori dal letto, sudando e affannando. Era ormai notte fonda, ma non importava. Uscì dalla sua stanza correndo: doveva trovare una persona.


	12. Non fare i miei stessi errori

Non appena Draco lasciò la sua stanza, Hermione si sentì mancare l'aria. Non sapeva definire quello che era appena successo e non aveva assolutamente idea di quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa, cosa che non era assolutamente da lei.  
Non sapeva che farsene della pozione. Non la voleva. Lui sarebbe tornato a cercarla? Da come se ne era andato non si direbbe.

Era ancora interessata a scoprire cosa si celasse dietro l'insistenza di Draco per avere quella pozione, ma adesso non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse quel bacio e la sua successiva reazione.  
Si sentiva ancora avvampare dopo quello che era successo. Si recò in bagno decisa a farsi una doccia, notando allo specchio le sue guance ancora rosse. 

Si spogliò lentamente, ripensando alle mani di Draco Malfoy che accarezzavano la sua schiena. Si sfilò le calze, ricordando la sensazione della sua mano fredda che risaliva lungo la sua coscia. Restò a guardarsi allo specchio: davvero gli piaceva?  
Non aveva una scarsa stima di sé, tutt'altro, e parecchi ragazzi ad Hogwarts avevano dimostrato di essere interessati a lei, sebbene a lei non interessasse nessuno a parte Ron  
-ma lui si era comportato male con lei, perciò perché sentirsi in colpa?-

Ma Malfoy? Lui era tutt'altra storia. Aveva ai suoi piedi l'intera scuola, e l'aveva sempre odiata. Non l'aveva mai degnata di uno sguardo, perché all'improvviso era interessato a lei? Impossibile. Una sporca mezzosangue, questo era lei per lui.  
-Non dimenticartelo, Hermione- si disse, costringendosi a ripercorrere mentalmente anni di insulti del serpeverde per distrarsi dal pensiero di quel bacio. Non doveva e non poteva illudersi: lui non si sarebbe mai interessato a lei. Non nel modo in cui lei avrebbe voluto. Delle volte ci aveva pensato, ma aveva sempre represso ogni fantasia sul nascere. Era troppo orgogliosa per permettere a se stessa di ammettere di essere attratta dall'affascinante re delle serpi.  
"Sporca mezzosangue" disse, a bassa voce, infilandosi sotto l'acqua bollente della doccia e scomparendo nel vapore.

Fu una doccia lunghissima. Quando finì era ormai buio. Decise di mettersi a dormire, sperando che riposando abbastanza sarebbe riuscita a recuperare la lucidità mentale che sembrava aver perso in quella giornata.

A notte fonda, nei corridoi, Draco Malfoy correva, il suo volto aveva un'espressione terrorizzata e impugnava strettamente la sua bacchetta. 

Arrivò alla fine del corridoio e bussò alla porta dello studio del professor Piton. Per fortuna era sempre sveglio durante la notte.

Entrò senza dire una parola e andò a sedersi sul solito sgabello su cui svolgeva le lezioni di Occlumanzia, Piton si sedette di fronte a lui.

"Lui... È entrato nella mia testa, ci è riuscito, ne sono sicuro... Questa scuola è in pericolo, gli studenti devono essere rimandati a casa..e.."  
Parlava con la voce tremante. Piton non lo aveva mai visto così.

"Calma, Malfoy" rispose lui, con la sua solita austerità. "Cosa ti fa pensare che non sia uno dei tuoi soliti incubi? È già successo"

"NO Severus, questa volta è diverso, non è lo stesso incubo, è come se lui mi avesse spiato, deve aver letto qualcosa nella mia mente, per questo ho visto quello che ho visto..."

"E che cosa avresti visto, esattamente?"

"Io..." Draco sospirò. Non riusciva a parlare.

" _Legilimens"_ intonò Piton, puntando la bacchetta contro la sua tempia.

Draco non oppose resistenza lasciando che i suoi pensieri fluissero come immagini davanti ai suoi occhi.  
La pozione. Hermione, in aula, il ricciolo ribelle che le cade davanti agli occhi. La sua voce "Dimmi la verità Malfoy". Il bacio. Le sue gambe intorno a lui. Il suo sogno. Lord Voldemort. "Traditore del tuo sangue". Il lampo di luce verde. 

Poi l'incantesimo si interruppe e la voce di Piton gli fece aprire gli occhi. 

"Malfoy" disse, avvicinandosi a lui con aria quasi paterna, parlando con un tono meno freddo e distaccato del solito. "I tuoi pensieri sono al sicuro, almeno per ora. Lui non è entrato nella tua testa"

"Ma quel sogno? come è possibile, cosa significa? deve essere per forza così". Piton lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare. 

"In sogno ci appaiono le nostre paure. E quello era solo un sogno. Gli studenti di Hogwarts, almeno per ora, non sono in pericolo" Piton non fece il nome di Hermione, ma la situazione gli sembrava abbastanza chiara. Nessuno meglio di lui poteva capire come si sentisse Draco in questo momento. Sebbene ancora non l' avesse ammesso a se stesso, era successo: si era innamorato di una mezzosangue anche lui. Hermione gli ricordava molto Lily, era sveglia, brillante, la più intelligente della scuola. 

"Io... Non so cosa mi sia successo..." disse Draco, e si sentì crollare. Era stanco, stremato. Aveva temuto di aver messo Hermione in pericolo con i suoi pensieri. 

"Malfoy, non so cosa ci sia fra te e la signorina Granger"  
Draco stava per ribattere ma Piton lo interruppe 

"Non mi interessano i dettagli, ma qualunque cosa sia, meglio tenerla nascosta. Il signore Oscuro ha già i tuoi genitori, sarebbe una persona in più nel suo mirino... E lei è già abbastanza in pericolo così" 

Draco sgranò gli occhi. "Come, perché in pericolo?" il cuore riprese a battergli nuovamente all'impazzata.  
"Il Signore Oscuro ha in mente di prendere il ministero, e se lo farà procederà a schedare e rastrellare tutti i nati babbani, e credo che a lei potrebbe riservare un trattamento particolarmente spiacevole, considerando che se non fosse stato per il suo aiuto Potter non sarebbe sopravvissuto in molte occasioni"

"Io... Cosa posso fare?" chiese Draco. 

"Nulla Malfoy, per adesso. Solo fare in modo che qualsiasi sentimento provi per lei non venga allo scoperto, almeno per ora, o lui non esiterà a usarla contro di te. E sarà più spietato che con i tuoi genitori, con lei. Loro gli servono, loro sono un finanziamento per lui, lei è solo un ostacolo" 

"Non c'è niente tra me e lei" disse Draco. Piton inarcò un sopracciglio dubbioso, ma non rispose.  
Draco capì che la conversazione era finita. "Grazie, Severus" disse dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Piton aspetto che fosse uscito e si gettò sulla poltrona, esausto. - Non metterla in pericolo, non fare i miei stessi errori - pensò. 

Draco stava per tornarsene nel proprio dormitorio ma si sentiva ancora scosso da quella sensazione di angoscia, di preoccupazione, di paura.  
Era stato solo un sogno, allora perché si sentiva così? Lei stava bene. Non l'aveva messa in pericolo.

Senza rendersene conto, in quel flusso di pensieri, anziché percorrere la strada verso il suo dormitorio si diresse verso quello dei grifondoro.  
Lei stava bene, vero, ma voleva esserne sicuro, doveva verificarlo con i propri occhi o quella sensazione non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
Entrò, arrivò davanti alla porta della sua camera. " _Alohomora"_ disse, sottovoce. Ed eccola lì. 

Era lei. Dormiva. Stava bene.  
Si avvicinò ancora di più al letto,tanto da riuscire a sentire il suo profumo. Per un attimo la sua mente si dimenticò del perché si trovava lì, e fu distratta verso altri pensieri dalla vista della spallina sottile della camicetta che era caduta lungo la sua spalla, lasciando intravedere la pelle bianca e liscia del suo seno. - Cazzo, è bellissima- pensò, rendendosi conto di quanto la nascondesse l'uniforme.  
Sentì l'istinto di accarezzarla. Avvicinò la mano al suo viso, scostando delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dalla sua guancia.  
Poi all'improvviso Hermione aprì gli occhi.  
\- Merda. Merda Merda-


	13. Lumaclub

Hermione aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti Draco Malfoy. Un attimo dopo ci fu un vortice d'aria e lui era sparito, come se si fosse smaterializzato.  
Ma non poteva essere vero, era impossibile smaterializzarsi all'interno di Hogwarts. Era stato solo un sogno. Eppure, sembrava così reale, così concreto.  
All'improvviso le venne in mente una cosa, si alzò di scatto, si diresse verso la sua borsa, frettolosamente, gettando fuori i libri uno dopo l'altro, fino a che non la trovò: la pozione era ancora lì. Ebbe la conferma che si trattava solo di un sogno: se fosse stato davvero in camera sua, l'avrebbe trovata e l'avrebbe presa. Si tranquillizzò e si rimise nel letto, non riuscendo tuttavia a riprendere sonno. Vedeva quegli occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di se, quegli occhi così chiari da poterne osservare ogni sfumatura anche al buio. E poi la sua mente andò di nuovo al bacio, alle sue mani su di lei. Non riusciva ad allontare quei pensieri dalla sua fantasia. - Ok Hermione, solo questa notte, da domani mattina non ci penserai più- si disse, abbandonandosi a quel pensiero, immaginando il corpo di lui su di lei, la sua voce, lui che gli sussurra all'orecchio il suo nome, "Hermione". L'aveva chiamata per nome, se ne ricordò improvvisamente. Quel dettaglio le era sfuggito, non ci aveva fatto caso. Non Granger, non mezzosangue, Hermione. Si rese conto solo adesso che in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai sentito il suo nome uscire dalla sua bocca. Suonava bene, detto da lui. 

Dopo che Hermione aveva aperto gli occhi Draco si era smaterializzato direttamente nel suo dormitorio. Sapeva come fare, nonostante nel castello fosse vietato. Era così che era riuscito a muoversi inosservato ad Hogwarts senza che nessuno lo seguisse, sebbene era meglio ridurre le smaterializzazioni al minimo per evitare che la Mc Grannit o Gazza si accorgessero che qualcuno era riuscito a by-passare il loro incantesimo di sicurezza.  
Hermione lo aveva visto. Si sentiva così imbarazzato: talmente tanto che decise di non farsi vedere per almeno un paio di giorni, di evitarla. Tuttavia non era pentito di essere entrato in camera sua, quel sogno lo aveva spaventato e ora che aveva verificato che lei stava bene riuscì a riaddormentarsi e a proseguire la notte - o quel poco che ne restava- senza incubi.  
La mattina dopo non si alzò dal letto, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, ma era deciso a non presentarsi a lezione. Era deciso a non incontrarla. 

Hermione era ovviamente in aula con il solito anticipo quando vide entrare il gruppo dei serpeverde, notando che Draco non era con loro. Strano, pensò: non era da lui saltare la lezione di pozioni, sembrava essere una delle sue materie preferite. Sicuramente quella che gli riusciva meglio.  
Harry e Ron erano mancati a lezione anche oggi, evidentemente avevano deciso di non seguire più pozioni. - Saranno passati a Divinazione, peggio per loro- pensò.  
Notò anche che stranamente gli sguardi di Blaise e Theo erano puntati su di lei. Decise tuttavia di ignorarli e non pensarci, erano delle serpi, dopotutto, staranno probabilmente ridendo di lei.  
La lezione terminò prima del solito.  
"Signorina Granger" il professor Lumacorno si avvicinò a lei mentre la maggior parte degli studenti uscivano dall'aula.  
"E signorina Weasley" aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Ginny, che aveva da poco deciso di seguire quel corso in via straordinaria, visti i suoi ottimi risultati in pozioni rispetto agli altri studenti del suo anno. Ginny smise di raccogliere le sue cose e si avvicinò ad Hermione per ascoltare il professore.  
"Non so se siete al corrente, ma nella mia carriera ad Hogwarts ero solito organizzare delle serate con i miei migliori studenti, feste e cene. Siete invitate, questo venerdì sera, se vi fa piacere unirvi a noi" le due ragazze si guardarono un attimo perplesse. Alla fine fu Hermione a parlare.  
"Sarà un onore, professore, ci saremo"  
-ovviamente - pensò Ginny. A differenze di Hermione, a lei non interessava essere la prima della classe o ottenere l'ammirazione dei professori. Sentiva di non voler dimostrare niente a nessuno: ciò che faceva lo faceva solo per sé, perché le piaceva, perché lo voleva e basta. Non si curava neanche un po' di ciò che gli altri pensavano di lei. Era forte, e indipendente.  
Tutta via era un po' seccata dal fatto che Harry non seguisse più i corsi che all'inizio dell'anno le aveva promesso avrebbero seguito insieme. Ed era anche abbastanza seccata dal fatto che ultimamente sembrava non avere tempo per lei: era fiera del suo istinto eroico, ma talvolta pensava segretamente tra sé e sé che Harry tendesse ad esasperare troppo ogni cosa, per lui le cose erano sempre o bianche o nere,non esistevano vie di mezzo.  
"Ginny, andiamo?" la voce di Hermione la riportò alla realtà. Raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso di lei. Non erano le ultime a lasciare l'aula: il professor Lumacorno era ancora lì, e adesso stava parlando con i due serpeverde seduti in fondo. Probabilmente stava estendendo il suo invito anche a loro, alla fine erano ottimi studenti.  
"Arrivo" rispose, raggiungendo la sua amica.  
Le due grifondoro si diressero nella sala grande dove era ormai ora di pranzo. E finalmente eccoli lì, Ron ed Harry.  
"Ah finalmente la sanguisuga si è scollata" borbottò Ginny ad Hermione prima che le due si sedessero di fronte Harry e Ron. Hermione si rese conto con quel commento che mancava qualcosa in quel tavolo, ed era proprio Lavander. Ron l'aveva mollata, o lei aveva mollato lui? Le importava qualcosa, adesso? No. Non le importava. Non poteva fare a meno di girarsi a guardare verso il tavolo dei serpeverde ogni cinque minuti, sperando che lui saltasse fuori.  
"E Lavanda, Ron?" esclamò Ginny.  
"Beh... Io e lei, abbiamo deciso di non vederci più"  
"Avete deciso o ha deciso?", la voce di Ginny era indagatrice e falsamente dispiaciuta.  
Harry tentò di cambiare argomento di conversazione: "Ginny, verrete a vederci nella partita contro i TassoRosso, venerdì?"  
Ginny era infastidita: sia dal fatto che Harry l'avesse interrotta mentre parlava, sia dalla partita. Diamine, quel ragazzo sembrava avere solo due pensieri fissi in testa, Voldemort e il quidditch. Nient'altro.  
" A dire il vero" si girò a guardare verso Hermione, richiamando la sua attenzione con un colpo con il piede da sotto il tavolo - ma che diamine stava guardando? -  
"Io ed Herm abbiamo da fare venerdì sera. Lumacorno ci ha invitate ad uno dei suoi party esclusivi " disse, ponendo una certa enfasi sulle ultime due parole.  
"Non vorrete veramente andarci senza di noi" disse Ron. Hermione sembrò distrarsi un attimo dal tavolo dei serpeverde. Ma come poteva parlare così al plurale? Lavanda lo aveva mollato e adesso sembrava aver recuperato interesse verso di lei? La stava trattando come una seconda scelta? Credeva che sarebbe stata ad aspettarlo, ai suoi comodi?  
"E invece ci andremo" confermò Hermione, infilanzando un pezzo di pollo con la forchetta e infilandoselo in bocca. 

Al tavolo opposto Blaise e Theo sedevano distanti da tutti gli altri serpeverde.  
"Allora, cosa credi che stia combinando Draco, perché non è venuto a lezione?" iniziò Blaise.  
"Non lo so, ma appena finite le lezioni del pomeriggio andremo a cercarlo, o aspetteremo in camera sua finché non si farà vivo. Non può impedirci di aiutarlo... Ah, e dovremmo dirgli dell'invito di Lumacorno, secondo te verrà? È molto una serata alla Draco Malfoy, quella".  
"Si, anche se non penso che la vita mondana sia il primo dei suoi pensieri ultimamente, anche se.. sapendo che c'è anche la Granger..."  
"E ci sarà anche la Weasley, hai sentito?" Theo strizzò l'occhio a Blaise, ridendo.  
"Ovvio che ho sentito. E sai cos'altro ho sentito? Che Potter non ci sarà" rispose, ricambiando la risata del suo amico con un ghigno. 

Draco aveva trascorso buona parte della mattina in camera sua. Non voleva alzarsi dal letto, non se la sentiva. Qualcosa lo teneva incollato lì, forse la paura del compito che lo aspettava, l'angoscia di non poter più perdere altro tempo, l'ansia e il senso di colpa sapendo di mettere in pericolo chi gli stesse vicino, Hermione. Perse tutta la mattina a rigirarsi nel letto.  
Hermione Hermione Hermione.  
Non poteva passare la giornata a pensare a lei. Doveva farla uscire dalla sua testa. Avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose pensando a lei: l'avrebbe messa in pericolo nel caso in cui il Signore Oscuro avesse letto la sua mente. E a quanto pareva, Hermione Granger aveva già abbastanza problemi per conto suo.  
-e anche tu ne hai, Draco- cercò di ricordare a se stesso. Perché ogni suo pensiero finiva per ruotare intorno a lei?  
"Devo distrarmi" esclamò, al vuoto. Si alzò e si fiondò nei corridoi, diretto verso la biblioteca, ben attento a non incontrare nessuno e non esser visto da nessuno. Nonostante quello fosse uno dei posti preferiti della mezzosangue, sapeva che non l'avrebbe trovata lì durante l'orario delle lezioni.  
Si recò al reparto di magia oscura. Voleva più informazioni sugli armadi svanitori. Decise di concentrarsi su questo compito, e tralasciare l'altro finché possibile. Passò buona parte della giornata a leggere, per lo più cose che sapeva già. Fece in modo di rientrare in camera non appena le lezioni finirono, così da stare certo di non incontrare Hermione, che era solita chiudersi in biblioteca ogni giorno a quell'ora.  
Al suo rientro in camera lo attendeva una sorpresa: Blaise e Theo. Con in mano uno smoking - ma che cazz? - e una bottiglia, probabilmente antica, sembrava un liquore.  
"Ma cosa diavolo..." iniziò Draco. Ma Theo lo interruppe.  
"Zitto. Ora parliamo noi. Oggi sei sparito, e ci hai fatto preoccupare" 

"E ti sei perso alcune novità" aggiunse l'altro amico.  
Poi Theo continuò.  
"Abbiamo pensato a lungo a come aiutarti. E non interrompermi Draco con i tuoi soliti discorsi: ti aiuteremo e basta. Allora.. uccidere Silente, per noi, è decisamente impossibile. Sicuramente non puoi saltargli davanti le rare volte in cui si fa vedere nei corridoi e scagliargli contro l'anatema che uccide.  
 _Tuttavia_ esiste altro, oltre la magia. Io e Blaise ci siamo chiesti: anche i babbani si uccidono, tra loro, come fanno? "  
" e sono decisamente spietati in alcuni casi" confermò Blaise.  
"Dunque abbiamo pensato ad una serie di opzioni. E questa è la numero uno: avvelenamento" disse, porgendo a Draco la bottiglia che teneva in mano.  
"E prima che tu chieda per quale assurdo motivo Silente dovrebbe accettare di sorseggiare liquore con tre studenti, sappi che non saremo noi a recapitargliela. La riceverà come regalo dal professor Lumacorno"  
Dopodiché tacque, e Blaise continuò a spiegare.  
"E come incastrare Lumacorno, ti starai chiedendo? Beh, tieni" e gli porse lo smoking nuovo e stirato che teneva in mano  
"Faremo tutto al Luma-party che ha organizzato lui stesso,ha invitato anche te oggi, ma non c'eri. Abbiamo garantito per te che ci saresti stato. Non avevi mica impegni venerdì sera, vero?" chiese ridendo.  
Draco era sbigottito, e stava elaborando il tutto.  
" E fatti bello " disse Theo.  
" Ci sarà anche la Granger"


	14. Luma-party

Trascorsero due giorni e Draco non comparve, né a lezione, né in sala grande, né sul campo da quidditch.  
Arrivò il tanto atteso venerdì sera. Hermione non sapeva se lui fosse stato invitato, credeva di sì, visti i suoi ottimi voti. Tuttavia era anche certa che non si sarebbe presentato, dal momento che non si stava facendo vedere in giro. Lei però sperava sempre di vederlo, e portava sempre con sé la boccetta di Felix Felicis. Il pomeriggio di venerdì, finite le lezioni, stava per dirigersi come suo solito in biblioteca ma Ginny l'afferrò per un braccio: "Dove credi di andare?"

"Beh, in biblioteca... No?"

"Ovvio che no. C'è la serata di Lumacorno stasera, vieni a prepararti in camera mia"

"Così presto, Ginny? Perché ti interessa così tanto? " chiese Hermione, più incuriosita che scocciata, mentre camminava con la rossa verso i dormitori.

"Io... Non lo so, però sento che Harry mi dia troppo per scontata, e voglio farmi bella stasera, provare a farlo ingelosire, ottenere una reazione da lui, o almeno un complimento. Non lo so, qualsiasi cosa. Sembra che non sia più interessato a me"

Hermione allungò un braccio intorno a lei poggiando la testa sulla spalla e abbracciandola.  
"Ginny, tu sei fantastica, solo un idiota non se ne renderebbe conto. Ed Harry... Lui ti adora, ne se sono sicura.. È solo che è troppo distratto, ultimamente"

Nel frattempo avevano raggiunto il dormitorio. Entrarono nella stanza di Ginny ed Hermione si gettò sul suo letto mentre la rossa iniziava a tirar fuori dei vestiti dall'armadio.  
"Si, ci credo che è distratto. Dal quidditch, e da quell'idiota di mio fratello...".

"Ginny, non devi definirlo così solo perché sei con me, è tutto ok davvero, mi è passata"

"No Hermione, se lo merita, é un vero idiota. E te lo dico, ha intenzione di riconquistarti. Ma ti prego, anche se tu volessi stare con lui, fallo soffrire un po', prima. Ti ha trattata male, deve capirlo".

Hermione arrossì ed abbassò gli occhi. Ron voleva qualcosa con lei, adesso? Forse era troppo tardi. Non pensava più a lui in quel modo, dopo aver assaggiato le labbra di Malfoy. Gli voleva bene, ma solo come un fratello, come ne voleva ad Harry.  
"Io... Credo di non voler stare con nessuno, adesso".

A queste parole Ginny mollò i vestiti che aveva in mano e rivolse il suo sguardo verso di lei.  
"Ah, con nessuno nessuno?"

"Certo.... Con nessuno..."

"neanche con un serpeverde?"

"EH?!" Hermione sgranò gli occhi e saltò in piedi. Si ricompose dopo un attimo, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

"Oh andiamo, negli ultimi giorni tieni sempre gli occhi puntati verso il tavolo dei serpeverde, sia a lezione che a pranzo. Non so chi ti interessi di loro, ma giocherei un paio di galeoni su Malfoy visto che l'altro giorno correva nella nostra ala del castello e mi ha chiesto di te"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, aspetta.. Cosa?"  
Hermione era completamente rossa in viso. 

Ginny proseguì.

"Herm, non c'è niente di male in ogni caso. So che è il nemico giurato di Harry, ma non credo sia il mostro che lui descrive. Onestamente, non possiamo credere che una persona sia malvagia solo perchè lo è suo padre. Lui non è malvagio, solo un po' stronzo"

"Ginny io..."

"Ok, parecchio stronzo. Però è anche sexy. Il classico stronzo, ma affascinante e misterioso. Non ti biasimo eh, metà della scuola è attratta da lui"

" IO NON SONO ATTRATTA DA LUI. Come potrei? Dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto? Non ci starei mai e poi mai" concluse Hermione, non incrociando gli occhi di Ginny e dirigendosi verso la pila di vestiti che aveva buttato sul letto, intenta a cambiare argomento.  
"Hai deciso cosa indossare, allora?" le chiese.

Ginny decise di lasciare perdere quella conversazione, per adesso.  
"Oh si questo qui" disse, indicando un lungo vestito blu scuro, scollato sul petto e con le spalline sottili di sopra, in vita presentava un cinturino e poi cadeva morbido fino a terra.  
"E tu, cosa pensi di indossare Herm?" chiese poi. 

Hermione con uno schiocco di dita fece materializzare alcuni vestiti che teneva nel suo armadio. Per un attimo Ginny restò basita: "tu fai magia senza bacchetta?"  
Ma poi si dimenticò immediatamente di quella domanda, notando i vestiti che Hermione aveva fatto apparire.

"O mio Dio, devi assolutamente mettere questo, non accetto scuse, fai pure sparire gli altri" disse, prendendo in mano un lungo abito rosso, di raso, con lo scollo a V e leggermente aperto sulla schiena.

"Tu dici? Non credo sia molto adatto... Insomma, non è un po' troppo vistoso? Non vorrei dare troppo nell'occhio"

"Oh Herm andiamo, come se non dai già abbastanza nell'occhio semplicemente essendo te stessa. Tutti i ragazzi della scuola ti conoscono. Ron impazzirà... E poi"  
La sua voce assunse un tono malizioso "potrebbe esserci anche Malfoy stasera".

Hermione rispose con una risata a quel commento, da un lato moriva dalla voglia di vedere Malfoy, dall'altro era spaventata al pensiero. Decise di indossare il vestito rosso. Che male c'era a sentirsi bella, ogni tanto? Quando arrivò l'ora della cena le due ragazze erano ormai pronte da un pezzo, ma decisero di aspettare a farsi vedere, per non esser le prime a presentarsi. Ginny portava i capelli rossi lisci e liberi lungo la schiena, mentre Hermione aveva raccolto i propri ricci, lasciando intravedere la schiena scoperta. Aveva solo due ricci ribelli liberi sul davanti, ai lati del viso. Portava con sé la sua borsa di perline, dentro la quale vi era di tutto, compreso il Felix Felicis. - _non si sa mai_ \- pensò.

Tra i primi a presentarsi vi erano, per la maggior parte, ragazzi. I tre serpeverde indossavano giacca e cravatta. Blaise e Theo portavano un completo simile, con la camicia bianca e di sopra una giacca nera. La cravatta di Theo era nera mentre quella di Blaise era di un colore blu scuro. Draco invece era vestito interamente di nero.

"Non funzionerà mai" il biondo continuava a bisbigliare ai propri amici. 

"Intanto avremo fatto un tentativo, poi proseguiremo con gli altri" rispose l'amico.

Il loro piano era di consegnare la bottiglia come un regalo al professor Lumacorno. Erano poi certi che lui l'avrebbe regalata a Silente, trattandosi del suo tipo si scotch preferito, tra l'altro un'edizione alquanto difficile da trovare. Tuttavia Draco dubitava che Silente non fosse in grado di accorgersi che si trattasse di una bevanda avvelenata, ma Blaise continuava a ripetere che non avrebbe mai pensato ad un veleno babbano. - come aveva detto che si chiamava, cianuro, forse? -

"Miei cari ragazzi" il professore si diresse verso di loro. "È un piacere vederla Signor Malfoy"

"Professore, per ringraziarla del suo invito le abbiamo portato un regalo" disse Blaise porgendogli la bottiglia.

"Oh non era necessario, ragazzi, vi ringrazio, davvero un bel gesto da parte vostra" disse, riconoscendo immediatamente il valore di quella bottiglia. Poi sparì un attimo, probabilmente andò a posare il liquore da qualche parte. 

Nel frattempo parecchi studenti iniziavano ad arrivare. Draco si sentiva stranamente teso, sapendo che la Granger sarebbe spuntata da quella porta da un momento all'altro. Perché lei lo intimidiva? Non se lo spiegava, eppure era così.

E poi la vide. E all'improvviso sentì tutto il sangue, dalle sue vene, convogliarsi verso un unico punto. Nascondeva davvero tanto, sotto l'uniforme. Quel vestito rosso le scendeva morbido sui fianchi e lungo la curva della sua schiena, metteva in risalto tutte le sue forme. Il suo seno non era enorme, ma incredibilmente sexy, e quella scollatura lo metteva in risalto. E la sua schiena scoperta. Non fu l'unico ad accorgersi della bellezza di Hermione, a quanto pare. 

Due TassoRosso che avevano saltato la partita di quella sera stavano facendo dei commenti poco casti sull'aspetto di lei e della Weasley, che solo adesso si era accorto fosse al suo fianco.

"Credi che ho qualche speranza di portarmi a letto la Granger? " chiese uno dei due all'amico. Draco sentì una sensazione di rabbia incendiargli lo stomaco e fece per girarsi a rispondere ma fu interrotto da Theo, che mise una mano sul suo mento e l'altra su quello di Blaise "Scusate eh, ma state facendo una pozzanghera a furia di sbavare". 

La prima parte della serata consisteva in una cena, mentre Lumacorno aveva programmato un dopocena alquanto movimentato, pensò Draco, notando il tavolo pieno di liquori in fondo alla sala.

Si sedettero tutti intorno ad un tavolo rotondo. Le due grifondoro erano più o meno di fronte ai tre serpeverde. Draco non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Talvolta lei si girava, incrociava il suo sguardo e lui subito fingeva di guardare altrove. Ma un attimo dopo i suoi occhi erano nuovamente puntati su di lei. Era una calamita. Era troppo bella.  
Hermione si tratteneva con grande sforzo dal guardarlo, sebbene facesse spesso cadere casualmente lo sguardo nella sua direzione. E lo vedeva. Vedeva che lui la fissava.  
Fingeva di non accorgersene, mentre sentiva il suo cuore saltare un battito l'esatto secondo in cui i suoi occhi si imcatenavano con quelle pozze di ghiaccio, per poi riprendere a battere a velocità raddoppiata il secondo successivo. 

"E allora, signor Kingsley, come stanno i suoi genitori?" 

"Bene" rispose un corvonero, che poco si curava di Lumacorno. Pensava più che altro a ingozzarsi e basta. 

Draco non mangiava molto, beveva.  
E anche Granger, come aveva modo di notare, stava bevendo abbastanza. Per essere così piccola fisicamente aveva bevuto tanto da essere già ubriaca, eppure sembrava star bene. La Weasley continua a riempire i bicchieri di entrambe - qualche problema, in casa Potter? -

"E i suoi genitori di cosa si occupano, nel mondo babbano, signorina Granger?"

Alla domanda di Lumacorno Hermione quasi si strozzò, facendosi andare un po' di vino bianco di traverso. Poi rispose. Draco l'ascoltava curioso: improvvisamente sentiva di volerne sapere di più sulle due persone, oltretutto babbane, che erano state in grado di crescere una strega così brillante, intelligente, forte, coraggiosa. - Draco cazzo smettila-si ripetè mentalmente.

"Loro... Sono dentisti, curano i denti delle persone" Hermione sembrava visibilmente imbarazzata, e quando rispose guardò verso Draco, abbassando subito lo sguardo quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Lui sapeva perché aveva guardato nella sua direzione e improvvisamente si sentì enormemente in colpa. Anni di insulti l'avevano forse portata a vergognarsi della sua famiglia?  
-Non hai niente di cui vergognarti, devono essere persone fantastiche se hanno cresciuto te- era quello che pensava Draco, e che in quel momento avrebbe voluto dirle.

Finita la cena l'atmosfera cambiò, le luci si abbassarono, un gruppo iniziò a suonare e Ginny trascinò Hermione verso il tavolo dei liquori.

"La Weasley è una che ci dà dentro, eh?" disse Theo a Blaise, che ovviamente non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso neanche un attimo.

"Già, è dannatamente eccitante. Devo parlarle" e improvvisamente si allontanò dalle altre due serpi e si diresse verso le due ragazze.

"A quanto pare è stato convincente" disse Theo a Draco, rimasto immobile a guardare Hermione, mentre vedeva Blaise che portava Ginny in pista a ballare.

"È la tua occasione Draco,sbrigati ora che è sola..." poi indicò Cormac che si dirigeva verso di lei e aggiunse "prima che lo faccia qualcun'altro". Ma Draco restò immobile, impassibile. Non poteva. Non poteva farsi coinvolgere da lei. Non voleva metterla in pericolo. Rimase a guardare. Hermione rifiutò l'invito di Cormac, dicendo che non se la sentiva di ballare.

"Oh andiamo Granger, non essere così rigida" la esortò lui, afferrandole un braccio e tirandola verso la pista.

"Cormac,ti ho detto di no" rispose lei, cercando di sfilare il braccio dalla sua presa. Ma fu inutile, era stretta e forte. Le stava facendo male.

"Mollami Cormac, mi fai male" disse lei a voce più bassa. Perché non la lasciava?

"Hai sentito, idiota? Non vuole ballare" disse qualcuno alle sue spalle. Riconobbe subito la voce.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi Malfoy" ribadì Cormac, che però aveva mollato il braccio di Hermione. Lei si avvicinò a Draco, accarezzando il braccio con l'altra mano: era rosso e gonfio. 

"Cormac, vieni con me, devo parlarti" disse Theo in lontananza, che aveva assistito alla scena. 

Hermione e Draco restarono da soli. "Grazie" disse lei "ma non c'era bisogno, so difendermi da sola" 

"Non ho dubbi, Granger" 

"Allora perché mi hai aiutato?" 

"Non lo so"

Un attimo di silenzio. Si guardarono negli occhi.  
"Sei sparito" disse lei. Nessuna risposta. Frugò un attimo nella sua borsa, tirò fuori la boccetta, gliela porse.  
"Tieni, Malfoy. Prendila. Io non la voglio, non mi serve. Ne hai più bisogno di me".  
Draco non sapeva se esserne più arrabbiato o meravigliato. Maledetto orgoglio grifondoro.  
La afferrò per mano, la trascinò fuori, in un angolo buio del corridoio dove non c'era nessuno.  
La mise contro il muro, lui di fronte a lei, le sue mani poggiate sul muro, vicino alla testa di lei.  
"Perché?" chiese Draco, secco. 

"Cosa perché?" 

"Perché vuoi aiutarmi? ti ho sempre tormentata, non sai cosa devo farci, e se facessi qualcosa di brutto?" 

"non lo farai, non vuoi farlo"

"perché ne sei convinta?" 

"Te lo leggo negli occhi" 

E lui restò in silenzio. Era vero. Lei era in grado di leggere attraverso i suoi occhi. Si sentiva nudo, spogliato davanti a lei.

Osservava le sue labbra, le vedeva schiudersi lentamente.  
 _\- Non farlo, non farlo-._ Era l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare, paralizzato.  
- _Io non vado bene per te-._

Lei si scagliò sulle sue labbra. Fu un bacio lento, delicato, che fece perdere ad entrambi la cognizione del tempo. Dalle sue labbra Draco passò a mordere i lobi delle sue orecchie, scendendo lungo il suo collo, sentendo Hermione sospirare al suo tocco. La sua pelle era così liscia, avrebbe voluto affondarci dentro.  
Poi tornò di fronte a lei, a incontrare le sue labbra.  
"Mi farai impazzire,Granger, ma non posso. Non voglio metterti in pericolo"  
Era difficile allontanarsi da lei, e fu uno sforzo enorme per lui interrompere quel contatto.  
Ma alla fine lo fece, se ne andò, lasciandola lì. 


	15. Ebbrezza

Hermione era quasi infastidita dal comportamento di Draco. Cosa voleva dire "non posso"? A quale pericolo si riferiva? Perché all'improvviso sembrava così serio? Perché non aveva lo stesso tono di voce dell'idiota che l'aveva sempre presa in giro?

  


Per quanto volesse convincersi a pensare male di lui, non ci riusciva. Si fidava delle sue parole. Gli credeva. Voleva aiutarlo e voleva sapere la verità. Era tormentato, stanco, spaventato. Lo capiva, gli si leggeva in faccia.

  


Non provò ad inseguirlo in quel momento perché altri ragazzi erano apparsi nel corridoi. Ma non avrebbe accettato quella risposta come se nulla fosse: avrebbe scoperto la verità. Doveva parlare con lui, era determinata.

  


Decise di tornare nella sala della festa. Provò a cercare Ginny ma non la vide. Possibile che fosse ancora con Blaise? Cosa stava combinando? Decise di aspettarla dove si erano lasciate: al tavolo dei liquori, sedendosi in un angolo e versandosi da bere. Non era da lei ballare, e non era una grande amante delle feste, ma non se la sentiva di rientrare adesso nei dormitori: la partita stava per finire e voleva evitare di incontrare Ron. Aveva deciso di rimandare la questione il più possibile. Con gli occhi continuava a cercare qualche traccia di Draco, ma niente. Iniziava anche a sentirsi la testa pesante, non aveva forse bevuto un po' troppo? 

Passò un po' di tempo, era abbastanza tardi ormai. 

Di Ginny nessuna traccia. 

  


"Granger, hai visto Draco, non eri con lui?" 

  


Hermione si girò e vide che Theo le stava parlando. Si erano mai rivolti la parola, loro due? Ma cosa avevano tutti, perché erano così strani? 

  


"Io.. No non l'ho visto" si alzò, barcollando un po'. Theo le diede una mano. 

  


"Granger, passi da una serpe all'altra sta sera?" era di nuovo Cormac. Q

  


Theo lo fulminò con gli occhi, mentre Hermione parlò "Me ne vado in camera" disse. 

  


"Non ti lascio andare da sola, quell'idiota potrebbe seguirti" disse Theo, e uscì dalla sala con lei per accompagnarla, offrendole il suo braccio come appoggio. 

  


Hermione non protestò, forse perché era troppo stanca, le girava la testa e Cormac le sembrava particolarmente insistente questa sera, più del solito. 

  


Camminavano in silenzio verso il dormitorio, Hermione ogni tanto barcollava e Theo cercava di farle mantenere l'equilibrio. A metà del corridoio, da un angolo buio, uscì fuori proprio lui: Draco. 

  


Cosa ci faceva lì? Hermione avrebbe voluto chiederlo, ma in quel momento le parole non le uscirono dalla bocca. 

Theo, invece non sembrava stupito di vederlo. 

  


"Sto riportando Granger al suo dormitorio. Ha bevuto un po', e qualche grifone sembrava volerne approfittare". 

  


"Grazie.. Theo" rispose Draco. 

  


-Grazie, ma che gli importava? - pensava intanto Hermione. Ma le parole non le uscivano dalla bocca. Era incantata ad osservare Draco. Ginny aveva ragione, era bello, era affascinante. Sentì l'istinto di allungare una mano verso di lui e accarezzare i suoi capelli argentei.

  


Nel muoversi perse l'equilibrio sui suoi tacchi vertiginosi e quasi cadde a terra, ma Draco l'afferrò per la vita. Poi disse all'amico: "L'accompagno io", e lui se ne andò. 

  


Ora erano da soli. Lui camminava tenendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita. Nonostante i suoi tacchi, era ancora più alto di lei. Hermione guardava i tratti del suo volto, e non poté fare a meno di notare le pesanti occhiaie, l'unica imperfezione del suo viso: almeno dimostrava che era umano anche lui. 

  


Arrivarono alle scale del dormitorio. Esse iniziarono a muoversi ed Hermione si sentì girare la testa ancora di più. Draco lo capì e la strinse con più forza. Quando arrivarono all'entrata Hermione sperò che nessuno la vedesse rientrare in camera sua, nel cuore della notte, con Draco Malfoy. 

  


Proseguirono in silenzio. Appena furono in camera sua lei si sentì libera di parlare: "Perché mi hai aiutata, perché ti importa?" 

  


"Tu hai aiutato me, no?" rispose lui serissimo. Hermione si sentì confusa. Si sedette su letto e si tolse le scarpe che ormai non sopportava più. Poi tornò davanti a lui, si avvicinò sul suo viso, quasi per baciarlo. Ma non lo fece: aspettò che lui aprisse le sue labbra per lei e poi si allontanò. 

  


"Cosa vuol dire non posso?" chiese. 

Draco sorrise, e con una mano accarezzò la sua guancia. - Sta giocando con me- pensò. Non riusciva a resistere. La avvicinò di nuovo a sé. 

  


"Tu sei pericolosa, Hermione Granger" 

  


Lì Hermione rispose con un coraggio sfrontato, non sapeva ben definire dove finisse il suo spirito grifondoro e iniziasse l'audacia provocata dall'alcool. 

  


"Perché sono una mezzosangue? Per quello non mi hai mai guardata, in questi anni?" un attimo di silenzio, "Perché sei qui adesso?" 

  


Draco restò in silenzio. La guardò. Si avvicino a lei ancora di più. Con una mano le accarezzava il volto, mentre l'altra accarezzò la sua schiena e la spinse contro di sè con forza. 

  


"Non lo so" fu la sua riposta. A bassa voce. Sussurrata sulle labbra di lei. 

  


"Questa l'ho già sentita" rispose lei. 

  


A lui scappò un sorriso. Malizioso, compiaciuto. Non riusciva proprio a resistere. Sapeva di mettersi nei guai, sapeva che era sbagliato, eppure non voleva fermarsi. Era egoista, stava agendo egoisticamente, come aveva sempre fatto, da vera serpe. 

  


La baciò, e questa volta non fu lento. Fu un bacio passionale, pieno di desiderio. Hermione era diversa, più libera, più disinvolta. 

  


Mentre si baciavano i loro piedi si diressero verso il letto. Era lei a spingerlo lì. Hermione si staccò dal bacio, afferrò una spallina del suo vestito e la fece scivolare lungo la sua spalla. Draco baciò il suo collo, afferò il suo seno. Morse e leccò i suoi capezzoli, risalendo lungo il suo collo. 

  


"Non dovremmo" riuscì a dire, mentre con le labbra continuava a sfiorarle il collo, poi le clavicole, poi di nuovo il seno.

  


"Vuoi andartene?" chiese lei. 

  


Non rispose. Non lo voleva. Non pensava più, aveva perso la capacità di ragionare lucidamente. Erano entrambi ubriachi: lei di alcool, lui di lei. 

  


Hermione fece scivolare giù il suo vestito. Lui restò immobile un secondo ad osservare il suo corpo: "Sei bellissima" pensò, o disse. Non capiva più nulla. La fece adagiare delicatamente sul letto. 

  


Salì su di lei: afferrò le sue braccia e le bloccò, distese sul letto, mentre mordeva il suo orecchio, poi il collo, poi le sue labbra. Voleva assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, era come droga. 

  


Assaggiò nuovamente i suoi seni, poi la sua lingua scese lungo la linea dell'ombelico, le sue dita che accarezzavano la pelle d'oca di lei, che vibrava come una corda di violino ad ogni suo tocco. 

  


Raggiunse le sue mutandine, le sfilò delicatamente. La baciò nel suo punto più sensibile, godendo di ogni suo gemito. Infilò due dita in lei, mentre con le sue labbra continua a sentire il suo sapore. Dopo poche spinte la sentì tremare intorno a sé, le mani di lei strette intorno ai suoi capelli. 

  


Risalì e la guardò negli occhi: "mi fai impazzire, Hermione". 

  


Lei si alzò. Erano entrambi in ginocchio. Slacciò la sua cravatta, sbottonò la sua camicia. Poi scese verso la sua cintura. Draco si sfilò i pantaloni e poi i boxer, prima di salire nuovamente su di lei. Hermione poggiò le mani sul suo petto muscoloso, lasciandole scorrere lungo la sua schiena, aspettando che lui entrasse dentro di lei. 

  


Incrociò gli occhi di Draco. Capì dal suo sguardo i dubbi che lui aveva. Strinse le proprie gambe intorno a lui, facendogli capire le sue intenzioni. Non aveva dubbi. Lo voleva. Si rese conto che lo aveva sempre voluto, che aveva sempre represso con tutte le sue forze quella sensazione che gli incendiava il ventre ogni volta che sentiva i suoi occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di lei. Che la sua curiosità verso Malfoy era iniziata prestissimo, ma lei l'aveva repressa con ogni sua forza,per anni. Adesso era esplosa. 

Draco entrò il lei, provò qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima. I loro corpi si incastravano perfettamente, era come se fossero stati creati per quello.

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò prima di sentire Hermione stringersi nuovo intorno a lui, graffiargli la schiena con le unghie.

  


"Draco" disse, in un gemito soffocato, che forse voleva trattenere. Ma lo aveva sentito. Lui lo aveva sentito. E lo fece impazzire: esplose in un orgasmo intensissimo, forse il più forte che avesse mai provato. Guardò il corpo di Hermione rilassarsi tra le sue braccia. 

  


Si sdraiò accanto a lei, le accarezzò i capelli con una mano. Si era addormentata. Poi il buio. 

Si addormentò con lei tra le braccia e dormì come non faceva da tempo. 

Si sentiva al sicuro.

  



	16. Double Trio

Hermione aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti un ciuffo di capelli quasi argentati. Un braccio del biondo la avvolgeva completamente. Avevano dormito tutta la notte abbracciati? Draco dormiva ancora, i suoi occhi erano chiusi, il suo volto sembrava rilassato. Le sue labbra sembravano stranamente inclinate a mo' di sorriso. Era bello, così. Era sempre bello, pensò Hermione, ma così possedeva una bellezza totalmente diversa, delicata, quasi pura. I raggi dell'alba si riflettevano sulla sua pelle chiara. Era incantata a guardarlo e non si rese conto che lui aveva aperto gli occhi, e la stava osservando. Improvvisamente si ricordò di essere nuda e si sentì in imbarazzo, coprendosi con il lenzuolo.  
"Non coprirti Granger, non hai nulla di cui vergognarti...e poi, non è niente che io non abbia già visto"  
Eccola, la solita serpe.

"Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo, Malfoy" disse lei in tono risoluto. E per un attimo le parve di notare che i suoi occhi cambiarono espressione, preoccupazione, forse. Poi continuò con quello che doveva dire  
"Adesso devi andare, prima che gli studenti inizino ad alzarsi e ti vedano uscire da qui".

Draco fece per uscire da sotto le coperte e si immobilizzò. Si sentì paralizzato. Come aveva fatto a non ricordersene, come aveva potuto essere così stupido? Aveva spento completamente il cervello.  
Era totalmente nudo, questo significava che il suo marchio era scoperto. Lei l'aveva visto? Perché era così tranquilla? 

Nel vederlo immobilizzato, Hermione gli si avvicinò, con un' espressione ancora più dura e risoluta di prima.  
" L'ho visto. Ma lo sospettavo già. Ed è anche di questo che voglio parlare"  
Draco provò una cosa che poche volte nella vita gli era capitato di sentire: vergogna. Si sentiva sporco, di fronte a lei, viscido. 

"Granger io...non avresti dovuto vederlo, ma posso spiegare " la sua voce tremava. Voleva giustificarsi. Voleva cercare di apparire migliore, ai suoi occhi. Ma come poteva? Non c'erano scusanti, per lui. E adesso lei non si sarebbe arresa, e l'aveva messa ancora più in pericolo di quanto non fosse già. 

" E lo farai. Ma non adesso. Questa sera, stanza delle necessità. Ora sbrigati, si stanno alzando" gli disse la grifondoro mentre raccoglieva i suoi vestiti e glieli porgeva in mano spingendolo verso la porta. Le si leggeva il panico negli occhi. Certo, figurati cosa avrebbero pensato di lei se avessero visto il nemico giurato di Potter,nonchè re delle serpi, uscire mezzo nudo dalla sua stanza.  
"Cavolo, troppo tardi", disse Hermione,aprendo la porta e spiando leggermente fuori. 

In qualsiasi altra situazione, Draco sarebbe uscito da quel dormitorio facendo in modo che più persone possibile lo vedessero, perché lui era Draco Malfoy e nessuna ragazza si era mai vergognata di far sapere che aveva passato la notte con lui, anzi . Ma adesso, si sentiva in debito verso di lei. Aveva visto il suo marchio, ed era stranamente tranquilla. Perché era così buona con lui?non se lo meritava. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare subito il preside, denunciarlo.

"È chiaro che non vuoi che nessuno sappia che la Principessa di grifondoro ha passato la notte con il re delle serpi" disse Draco ma non cono il solito tono. Sembrava comprensivo, a modo suo.  
Hermione lo guardò incuriosita.  
"Posso smaterializzarmi direttamente nel dormitorio serpeverde" aggiunse lui.  
"No che non puoi" disse Hermione, il suo solito tono da saputella, lui sorrise. 

"Mi sottovaluti, Hermione" disse lui, prima di scomparire in un soffio di aria. 

Hermione era stupita, meravigliata. Poi ebbe un flashback, quel soffio d'aria le ricordò del suo sogno.  
E se fosse... ?  
Scrollò quel pensiero. Aveva fin troppe cose a cui pensare. Aveva fatto l'amore con Draco Malfoy, o meglio, con un mangiamorte. Cosa diavolo le era preso? 

Draco Malfoy si smaterializzò davanti l'ingresso del dormitorio. Non fece in tempo ad aprire la porta che questa si spalancò e si trovò davanti l'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato: Ginny Weasley.  
Indossava lo stesso vestito della sera prima, i suoi capelli erano spettinati.

"Serata interessante Weasley"

"Potrei dire lo stesso per te Malfoy"

Poi la rossa si affrettò ad allontanarsi sentendo i passi dei primi serpeverde che si dirigevano in sala grande per la colazione.

"Aspetta" disse Draco. Ora voleva aiutarla. Dopotutto anche lei aveva aiutato lui, nei corridoi, quando le aveva chiesto di Hermione.  
-Cazzo Draco ragioni come un grifondoro- disse a se stesso, mentre la rossa era rivolta verso di lui. 

"Vuoi davvero farti vedere in giro per i corridoi così?" chiese. 

"Che ti importa, Malfoy?" rispose lei.  
Sembra che l'irriverenza sia un requisito fondamentale per un ragazza grifondoro. 

"Dammi la mano" fu la risposta del biondo. Inutile dire che lei fece una faccia più che stranita, e si avvicinò lui con una smorfia sul viso. 

"Oh andiamo" disse lui. Afferrandola per il polso. In un attimo erano nel dormitorio femminile. 

"Ma come... Come hai fatto? È vietato" chiese Ginny, sbalordita. 

"Tu non mi hai mai visto farlo, Weasley" disse Draco. Poi si allontanò da lei per smaterializzarsi di nuovo, ma prima aggiunse "ed io non ho mai visto la ragazza di Harry Potter uscire da un dormitorio serpeverde" 

Quella mattina tuttavia c'era ben altro della festa sulla bocca di tutti. Dopo la partita Lavander aveva voluto parlare con Ron, per chiedergli di tornare insieme. Alla risposta negativa del rosso, che le disse di essere innamorato di un' altra, decise di somministargli, inganndandolo, una pozione d'amore. Harry si accorse della situazione e portò Ron nello studio del professor Lumacorno per prendere l'antidoto. Guarda caso anche il professore si trovava lì in quel momento: somministrò a Ron l'antidoto e poi propose ai due ragazzi di festeggiare la vittoria della loro squadra di quella sera con un brindisi.  
Il primo a bere fu Ron, che poco dopo cadde a terra, sentendosi male. Passò la notte in infermieria, insieme ad Harry. 

Hermione arrivò in sala grande per la colazione e si stupì di non trovare ai soliti posti nè Ron nè Harry. Si sedette lo stesso, pensando che sarebbero comparsi da un momento all'altro, ma non accadde. Mentre si avviava verso l'aula per la lezione iniziò a sentirsi leggermente preoccupata. Si affiancò a Lavander, che si trovava con le gemelle Patil, per sentire i loro discorsi. 

"La mia pozione andava benissimo, non è per quello che è stato male" 

"Oh andiamo Lavanda, non sei un granché in pozioni, povero Ron" 

A quelle parole Hermione iniziò a correre verso l'infermieria con il cuore in gola. Quella stupida oca, che le era saltato in mente.  
Vide Ron, disteso. Per fortuna era sveglio e stava bene, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, riprendendo fiato dopo la corsa. Appena entrò il volto del rosso si illuminò. 

"Vedi cosa succede se ci lasci da soli per una sera, Herm" le disse scherzando. La sua voce era debole, doveva essere stato davvero molto male. 

"Non succederà più" rispose lei visibilmente imbarazzata, provando un enorme senso di colpa e vergogna al ricordo di come aveva passato lei la sera precedente, mentre il suo migliore amico rischiava di morire avvelenato.

Erano da soli in infermieria quando la porta si aprì e i tre ragazzi rimasero a bocca aperta nel trovarsi di fronte Albus Silente. Da quant'era che non lo vedevano? Dal loro arrivo ad Hogwarts probabilmente. Il vecchio preside si diresse verso il letto dove giaceva Ronald circondato dai suoi amici. 

"È un piacere vedere il vostro trio sempre unito, ragazzi. Mi dispiace molto per quello che ti è successo, Ronald" 

"Professore, dicono che la bottiglia fosse avvelenata" rispose Harry. Hermione si girò, meravigliata - non era stata la pozione ad averlo fatto stare male? - 

"Si, Harry. Ed ho ragione di credere che fosse indirizzata a me. Forze oscure si stanno muovendo, Hogwarts è in pericolo" 

Ad Hermione non ci volle molto per per fare due più due e rimettere insieme i fatti. 

"Chi potrebbe essere stato professore?" chiese, avendo paura al tempo stesso della risposta. Un brivido percorse la sua schiena pensando al marchio sul polso del ragazzo con il quale aveva passato la notte più bella della sua vita. Non era Malfoy, non poteva essere stato lui. Lui era molte cose, ma non un assassino. Non malvagio. 

Fu Harry a rispondere al posto di Silente "È stato sicuramente Malfoy" 

"È un'accusa molto pesante la tua, Harry" rispose Silente, con la sua solita e tranquilla saggezza. Il vecchio professore poi si alzò in piedi.

"Bene ragazzi, sono venuto ad accertarmi che il signor Wealsey stesse bene e a mettervi in guardia" si avvicinò all'uscita. Poi guardò verso Hermione " niente è come sembra, di questi tempi. Diffidate delle apparenze" fu l'ultima cosa che disse, prima di sparire. 

Quella mattina Draco si trovava a lezione di Difesa contro le Arti oscure con i suoi due serpeverde. Da quando gli aveva confessato la verità sul suo marchio, Blaise e Theo non lo mollavano mai.  
Il pensiero della notte precedente non gli dava tregua.  
Era preoccupato che la Granger non fosse a lezione. Non era da lei. Neanche Potter e Weasley erano presenti. Era sicuramente con loro. Con Weasley. Improvvisamente sentì un impeto di rabbia mista a disgusto incendiargli lo stomaco. Gelosia. Ecco cosa provava, ma non sapeva dare il nome a quella sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima d'ora. Draco Malfoy non era mai geloso. 

Finita la lezione il professor Piton si avvicinò ai tre ragazzi: "Nel mio ufficio, adesso"  
Draco non capiva, che voleva da tutti e tre?  
Appena entrarono il professore imprecò contro di loro con meno compostezza del solito. 

"Io vorrei sapere cosa vi è saltato in mente. Non parlate. Ora parlo io.  
Il signor Weasley è quasi morto avvelenato ieri notte" 

I tre ragazzi si guardarono con una faccia confusa 

"Malfoy, questa incoscienza me la sarei aspettata da uno come Harry Potter, non da te. E dovevi mantenere il segreto, non coinvolgere più persone" il tono di Piton era severo. Era un rimprovero. Aveva ragione, aveva messo in mezzo i suoi amici ed ora erano in pericolo e colpevoli tanto quanto lui. 

"Lo so professore. Ha ragione. Per quanto riguarda l'incidente della bottiglia.... È assolutamente colpa mia, loro due non ne sapevano nulla. È stata una mia idea e ho fatto tutto da solo" queste furono le parole di Draco.

Non credeva neanche lui, mentre le pronunciava, che stessero uscendo dalla sua bocca. Anche il professore sembrò stupito: non dalla bugia, a quella non credette neanche per un secondo. Aveva già letto la mente del suoi amici ed era bene a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti. Ma dal fatto che lui fosse disposto a prendersi tutta la colpa per loro, per proteggerli. _Sacrificio._ Da un Malfoy? Non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni. 

Blaise e Theo, alle sue spalle, accennarono una risata a quelle parole, e uno sussurò all'altro "Sentilo, sembra proprio un vero grifondoro".

"Uscite ragazzi, devo parlare solo con Malfoy" furono le parole del professore. 

I due si avviarono verso la porta.  
"Cosa ti è saltato in mente?" 

"Non li ho coinvolti io, mi hanno incastrato, lo hanno scoperto... Non succederà più, li lascerò fuori d'ora in poi" 

"Tu stai sottovalutando la situazione Malfoy. Quello che è successo ieri, non provarci mai più. Mi occuperò io del preside , tu non devi pensarci" 

"LUI lo ha ordinato a me" gli occhi di Draco erano lucidi e pieni di terrore al pronunciare quelle parole. 

"Non puoi gestirla. Sei solo un ragazzo, non sei riuscito neanche a tenere segreto il tuo marchio. Non controlli le tue emozioni". Poi Piton sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente qualcosa e si avvicinò al ragazzo con aria interrogativa. 

"Chi altro sa di questo marchio?"  
-cazzo no- pensò Draco, vedendo Piton che metteva una mano sulla sua bacchetta. 

Si oppose a quel legilimens con tutte le sue forze. Non poteva lasciare che scoprisse di lei. Doveva proteggerla. Nessuno doveva sapere che lei sapeva, almeno questo.  
Piton lo fissò negli occhi, non essendo riuscito ad estorcere nulla dai suoi pensieri.  
"Bene, Malfoy. Cosa cerchi di proteggere con così forza?" 

Silenzio. Ma Piton era quasi certo di sapere di cosa si trattasse. 

"Qualcunque cosa sia, continua così" 


	17. Stanza delle necessità

Hermione gli aveva dato appuntamento, quella sera, nella stanza delle necessità. Draco aspettava con ansia che le lezioni di quella giornata terminassero per poterla rivedere. Era distratto, continuamente. Pensava solo a lei: moriva dalla voglia di rivederla, di assaggiare le sue labbra, ripercorreva mentalmente quello che era successo la sera precedente e non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere: come poteva una cosa così sbagliata farlo stare così bene?

  


Ma questo flusso di coscienza non era tutto rose e fiori: ripensava al marchio, a cosa avrebbe dovuto raccontarle, a come fare per non metterla in pericolo. Avrebbe dovuto dirle la verità, o comunque , mentire il meno possibile: era troppo sveglia. Avrebbe capito se l'avesse presa in giro. 

  


Finita l'ultima lezione si avviò verso la stanza delle necessità deciso ad aspettarla lì. Pansy Parkinson gli si affiancò: "Draco...stavo pensando che è da parecchio tempo che saltiamo i nostri soliti incontri. Che ne diresti, adesso, in camera tua?" 

  


A Draco venne quasi da ridere. Ripensava a quello che aveva vissuto la sera precedente: non c'era assolutamente paragone, era una un punto di non ritorno. Il sesso con Pansy non era male, era normale, come avrebbe dovuto essere. Ma la sera prima, con Hermione era stata tutta un'altra cosa: era stato esplosivo, travolgente, come una tempesta aveva spazzato via tutto il resto, colpendolo in pieno petto e lasciandogli un solco indelebile. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a stare di nuovo con Pansy, forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a stare con un altra che non fosse lei. 

-Sono fottuto- pensò. 

  


"No, Pansy. Ho da fare"

  


"Oh, ok. Ci vediamo stanotte allora? Sala comune?"

  


"No, non ci vediamo proprio" replicò accelerando il passo e svoltando al primo corridoio sperando che non lo seguisse. 

  


Si diresse al corridoio del settimo piano, sapeva che la stanza si trovava lì, sebbene non avesse ben chiaro ancora come funzionasse. 

  


Camminò avanti e indietro per un po'. Non successe nulla. 

Decise di rassegnarsi e aspettare che arrivasse lei. 

  


Intanto si perse a pensare alla sua notte con la grifondoro. Sicuramente le avrebbe detto che si era pentita di ciò che era successo e che non sarebbe dovuto succedere più. 

  


Tuttavia una parte di lui non smetteva di pensare alle sue mani strette intorno a i suoi capelli, ai suoi gemiti dolci e trattenuti, al suo nome uscire da quella bocca che aveva a lungo disprezzato. 

  


E mordendosi il labbro immaginava cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto l'opportunità di farlo di nuovo, di averla una volta ancora.

-Non succederà- tentava di ricordarsi. 

  


-ma se... - 

  


In quel momento senti un rumore soffocato. Si voltò di scatto osservando la grande porta apparsa sul muro sul quale era appoggiata. 

  


Si affrettò ad entrare con il cuore in subbuglio. 

  


***

  


Hermione aveva saltato tutte le lezioni della giornata per stare accanto a Ron. Quello che era successo non era certamente colpa sua, ma uno strano ed incomprensibile senso di colpa comunque non la abbandonava: non era pentita di aver fatto l'amore con Draco Malfoy, ed era proprio quello il problema.

  


Non si sentiva in colpa perciò che aveva fatto, si sentiva colpevole perchè lo voleva rifare. Perchè non le importava del marchio, non le importava che fosse sbagliato, non le importava di nulla. Lo desiderava.

  


Doveva impegnarsi con tutte le sue forze per scacciare il pensiero delle sue labbra su di lei, dei suoi baci, delle sue mani lungo il suo corpo. Era ormai sera, le lezioni dovevano essere già finite. Pensò all'appuntamento con Malfoy, avrebbe dovuto essere già la, sempre che avesse deciso di presentarsi. Mentre era intenta a leggere, seduta accanto a Ron sul bordo del letto, Ginny entrò in infermeria con una scatola di cioccolatini e delle riviste di quidditch. 

  


"Come stai, Ron?" chiese apprensivamente.

  


"Bene, grazie. Ora che se qui puoi dire ad Hermione che è libera di andare?" poi il rosso si rivolse all'amica seduta sul bordo del letto "è tutto il giorno che sei qui Herm. Sarai stanca, e annoiata. Vai, dico sul serio".

  


Hermione guardò Ginny, lanciandole un occhiata che nascondeva un "mi devi delle spiegazioni" e "dove cavolo sei finita", poi salutò Ron e si diresse verso la stanza delle necessità assicurandosi che nessuno la vedesse.

  


Draco era lì da un pezzo quando Hermione arrivò. Aveva quasi temuto che lei non venisse, ma sarebbe rimasto lì ad aspettarla anche tutta la notte, se necessario. 

  


"Dove sei stata oggi?" le chiese. Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Non era da lei saltare le lezioni.

  


" Le domande le faccio io" fu la sua risposta, che lo zittì immediatamente. Ma lui non ne era dispiaciuto affatto, anzi, gli piaceva questa parte del suo carattere. Era ciò che la rendeva diversa dalle altre, diversa dalle ragazze a cui lui era abituato. E inoltre, non poteva darle torto, aveva ragione lei, e si sentiva in debito nei suoi confronti. 

  


"Come hai fatto?" chiese. Draco non capì. 

  


"Cosa?"

  


" A smaterilizzarti Malfoy, come hai fatto?" 

  


Draco si aspettava qualsiasi altra domanda purchè quella. Aveva scoperto che era un mangiamorte e la prima cosa che aveva da chiedergli era quella? La curiosità di quella ragazza superava ogni limite. 

  


"Non sei l'unica ad avere abilità al di fuori della media, Granger"

  


"Eh?" Hermione non capiva a cosa si riferisse, e doveva certamente aver frainteso se le sembrava che le stesse facendo un complimento.

  


"Tu sei capace di fare magia senza bacchetta, cosa ti importa di una stupida smaterializzazione?" nel porle questa domanda si avvicinò a lei, per osservare l'espressione sorpresa che sarebbe apparsa sul suo volto. Chiarì subito i suoi dubbi. "Ti ho vista confondere Cormac, alle selezioni, per aiutare Weasley. Scelta discutibile, secondo me, ma in ogni caso..."

  


Hermione stava per interromperlo ma Draco alzò la voce, impedendoglielo.

"in ogni caso...SEI INCREDIBILE,Granger" 

  


Erano davvero uscite dalla bocca di Draco Malfoy quelle parole? Non ci credeva.

Draco guardò Hermione arrossire , dopo una prima espressione sorpresa. Era ancora più bella quando arrossiva. 

  


"Malfoy tu mi odi, da anni... Quello che è successo ieri sera... è stato uno sbaglio" 

  


A quelle parole il volto di Draco cambiò espressione, il suo sorriso si spense.

  


"Io non ti odio. Avevo undici anni quando ti ho conosciuta, e.... eri la migliora amica di Potter, e la mia famiglia mi aveva fatto il lavaggio del cervello, credevo di essere migliore di te per il mio stupido sangue.

  


Ho fatto un sacco di cose sbagliate nella mia vita, ma uno dei miei errori più grandi è stato pretendere che non mi importasse nulla di te in tutti questi anni.

  


Sono stato costretto a pensare brutte cose, su di te e su quelli come te...Ma tu mi hai smentito Granger: sei la strega più forte che abbia mai conosciuto, sei brillante. Il Signore Oscuro in persona ti teme" 

  


Draco non controllava più le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca, ma ormai era abituato a perdere il controllo in presenza di quella ragazza. Forse era l'odore di vaniglia che emanavano i suoi capelli e la sua pelle, doveva trattenere l'istinto di afferrarla e baciarla. 

  


A sentir nominare Lord Voldemort Hermione si ricordò il motivo principale per cui era lì, voleva delle spiegazioni, o lo avrebbe denunciato al preside, era un mangiamorte. Quella dichiarazione l'aveva scossa pesantemente, era difficile rimanere concentrata. Dovette allontanarsi da lui per resistere alla tentazione che le labbra del biondo rappresentavano.

  


"Sei stato costretto anche per quello?"chiese la ragazza, indicando il polso dove sapeva fosse impresso il marchio nero.

  


"è una lunga storia" sospirò Draco, abbassando lo sguardo sulla manica della sua camicia: uno sguardo che racchiudeva vergogna e colpevolezza.

  


"Ho tempo, mi devi delle risposte " rispose lei, poi si avvicinò a lui, afferrandogli il braccio che stava osservando. "Non sono andata da Silente appena l'ho scoperto Malfoy, perchè una remota parte di me continua a ripetermi che non sei malvagio. Ma devi spiegarmi, io posso aiutarti"

  


Avrebbe voluto. Lui avrebbe voluto davvero farsi aiutare da lei. Ma non poteva farlo. La osservava mentre le sue dita percorrevano il profilo di quel marchio, era strano: quel tocco così delicato su quel segno così oscuro. Si sentiva in qualche modo guarito. 

Lei aveva questo effetto su di lui. 

  


"Perchè vuoi farlo? Perchè vuoi mettere in pericolo la tua vita per aiutare me?"chiese lui. 

  


"La mia vita è già in pericolo"

  


"Solo per questo?" 

  


Erano di nuovo abbastanza vicini da sentire l'una l'odore dell'altro. Fu di nuovo Draco a parlare.

  


"Davvero per te è stato solo un errore, ieri notte?" 

pronunciò quelle parole velocemente, una parte di lui temeva la risposta a quella domanda.

  


Fissava le sue labbra semichiuse, intente a parlare. Erano forse la parte del suo volto che amava di più. 

  


I suoi occhi mostravano sempre orgoglio, fierezza, sicurezza. Dicevano "io ho ragione" con fermezza. Come darle torto? 

Ma quelle labbra raccontavano un'altra storia. Sembravano chiedere conferme. Dicevano "ho ragione, vero?" 

Quelle labbra erano ricoperte da un velo di incertezza, che lui voleva assaggiare, mordere, strappare via. 

  


Tutta la sua insicurezza la vedeva adesso più chiara che mai in quella sottile inclinazione dell'angolo della bocca, nel leggero fremito del labbro superiore. 

  


"Smettila" fu ciò che uscì da quelle labbra che lui era incantato ad osservare. 

  


"Smettila cosa?" 

  


"Smettila di guardarmi così.." 

  


I loro occhi si incatenarono per un attimo che sembro un'eternità. Dopodiché si baciarono, ancora. Di nuovo. E fu diverso. Era sempre diverso: ogni bacio aveva un sapore nuovo rispetto al precedente.

Passarono pochi minuti, o forse ore, quando si separarono.

  


"Lascia che io ti aiuti" furono le parole di Hermione, sussurate sul bordo delle sue labbra. 

  


"Ad una condizione" rispose lui. Non aveva scampo, era debole, di fronte a lei. Le sue resistenze crollavano, la sua volontà vacillava, la sua ragione e il suo buon senso si dissolvevano. 

  


"Devi permettermi di proteggerti" 

  


  



	18. Il Ricordo Di Lumacorno

Da quel giorno nella stanza delle necessità ebbe inizio una delle più controverse e segrete storie d'amore di Hogwarts.  
E quella stessa stanza divenne il loro luogo preferito, lontano dal resto del mondo.

I due fingevano di odiarsi davanti gli occhi di tutti per poi ritrovarsi nel loro solito posto e trovare rifugio l'una nelle braccia dell'altro.  
Quelle furono forse le settimane più felici e spensierate per Draco Malfoy nella storia della sua permenanza in quella scuola.  
Incredibile come quell'anno scolastico inziato peggio degli altri per lui finì per portargli qualcosa di così bello e inaspettato. 

Si rese ben presto conto che lui in realtà quella ragazza non l'aveva mai disprezzata: l'odio che provava nei suoi confronti era dato dalla frustrazione che nutriva perché sapeva di non poterla avere. Perché lei era la migliore amica di Potter, perché lei non sarebbe mai stata sua, perché lui non sarebbe mai stato con una come lei. Con una _mezzosangue._ Perchè lei era inferiore a lui.  
Ripensava a queste cose, un pomeriggio dopo le lezioni, mentre aspettava la _su_ a mezzosangue al loro solito posto, nella stanza delle necessità,e gli veniva da ridere.  
Se c'era una cosa di cui era certo era che Hermione Granger non era inferiore a nessuno, tantomeno a lui. Sopratutto a lui.  
Lui che adesso si sentiva _sporc_ o di fronte alla persona che per anni aveva definito una sanguesporco. Ma il sangue come può essere tale? È solo sangue, solo un fluido di colore rosso, sempre uguale. Sono le anime ad essere sporche, le coscienze. E la sua loro era, era macchiata, come il suo polso, che non faceva altro che ricordargli quanto fosse lui quello _sporco._  
Non aveva mai detto ad Hermione della sua missione principale, ovvero di uccidere Silente. Le aveva solo raccontato dell'armadio, e a lei era bastato. La pozione non l'aveva ancora usata. Aveva deciso di rimandare la questione finché fosse stato possibile e godersi quelli che probabilmente sarebbero stati i suoi ultimi mesi, o forse settimane, di libertà. 

Si sentiva in colpa per non averle detto tutta la verità? Si. Ma lui era pur sempre una serpe. Ed era egoista, non era forte.  
Per questo motivo non riusciva a resistere al desiderio di starle vicino.

La sua mezzosangue aprì la porta del loro rifugio segreto, con le guance rosse e il respiro affannoso. Aveva corso per essere lì. Probabilmente per non essere seguita da Potter e Weasley. 

Lui le si gettò addosso non appena la vide, afferrando il suo volto tra le mani e baciando le sue labbra con avidità e desiderio.  
"Mi sei mancata, sei in ritardo" mormorò una volta che si staccò da esse per riprendere fiato.  
"Lo so, credo stia succedendo qualcosa" disse lei, mentre lui continuava a baciarla incurante delle parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca e i loro piedi si dirigevano verso l'ampio letto che la stanza aveva fatto apparire per loro.  
Le mani del biondo scivolavano lungo i bottoni della sua camicetta, aprendoli uno dopo l'altro, mentre con le labbra percorreva il profilo del suo mento, del suo collo e sempre più giù.  
"Mhh, che cosa?" fu la sua risposta, chiaramente non davvero interessata.  
"Riguarda Harry..."  
Neanche quel nome che tanto odiava però riuscì a distrarlo dal desiderio che aveva del corpo di lei.  
Arrivò all'ultimo bottone della camicetta, ritrovandosi davanti il seno di lei. Era così bello, e non si sarebbe mai stancato: era anche meglio di come se lo era immaginato. Eh si, perché si era ritrovato spesso a fantasticare sul corpo di quella mezzosangue che tanto disprezzava, e ogni volta aveva odiato se stesso per quei pensieri. Ma adesso che ce l'aveva davanti, che quel seno era il suo, che quel corpo era il _suo,_ che quei gemiti così dolci erano per _lui,_ era impossibile resistere.  
Scese dal suo seno percorrendo con le labbra la linea dell'ombelico fino all'orlo della sua gonna. La fece adagiare lentamente sul letto, sistemò la testa in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Lei riusciva a sentire il suo respiro su di lei, quelle labbra sfiorarla in modo così lento e delicato da essere quasi doloroso.  
"Che cosa dovevi dirmi?" mormorò lui, mentre poggiava le labbra sulle sue mutandine e con una mano ne accarezzava leggermente l'orlo, pronto a sfilarle.  
Nessuna risposta, solo un gemito trattenuto. E lui sorrise, sapendo che quel gemito era per lui.  
Fecero l'amore e come ogni volta fu travolgente ed esplosivo, poi restarono sul letto, in silenzio.  
Godevano l'uno della presenza dell'altra, ascoltavano i propri respiri. 

"Cosa dovevi dirmi, di Potter?". 

____

"Harry cosa ti ha detto Silente?" chiese Ron, mentre si infilava un cucchiaio di puré in bocca.  
Hermione lo guardava con aria curiosa e preoccupata.  
"Qualcosa riguardo al professor Lumacorno. Di avvicinarmi a lui... C'è una cosa che devo scoprire, riguarda Vold-"  
"Harry" dissero Ron ed Hermione all'unisono, facendo girare alcuni ragazzi nella loro direzione.  
"riguarda Tu Sai Chi" concluse.  
"Come pensi di fare?" domandò il rosso.  
"Beh, non ho molta scelta" fece spallucce "dovrò tornare a frequentare pozioni". 

E così la mattina seguente Harry fece la sua comparsa a lezione di pozioni, dopo aver abbandonato quel corso all'inizio dell'anno. Ovviamente non aveva il libro, e non fu sorpreso di scoprire che nell'armadio dell'aula ve ne era rimasto uno soltanto, anche abbastanza consumato.  
Lo prese e andò a sedersi accanto a Ginny, salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia, non avendola incontrata a colazione. Lei non rispose al suo saluto. Era strana, ultimamente, ma non ci pensò più di tanto. 

Finita la lezione il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto si trattenne in aula per parlare con il professor Lumacorno, come gli era stato suggerito da Silente.  
Salutò la rossa, che tanto desiderava di poter avere un momento con lui almeno a pranzo, con un rapido:  
"Ho da fare ti raggiungo dopo", lasciando che si avviasse sola e frustrata per i corridoi.  
Mentre si dirigeva verso la sala grande, sperando almeno di incontrare Hermione, fu afferrata per un braccio e trascinata dentro un'aula vuota. Non fu sorpresa di scoprire chi l'aveva presa in quel modo. 

"Zabini che cosa vuoi ancora?" 

"Non chiamarmi per cognome, Ginny. Perché continui ad andargli dietro?" 

"Blaise io...È il mio ragazzo, quello che c'è stato tra noi.. È stato uno sbaglio" pronunciò quelle parole con un tono che racchiudeva una grande frustrazione ed un velo di abitudine. Non era la prima volta in cui affrontava quella conversazione, e quella serpe si stava rivelando inaspettatamente insistente. 

"Io non capisco" urlò di frustrazione  
"Non dirmi che è stato un fottutissimo errore Ginevra perché sai benissimo che non è cosi...." poi il suo tono si addolcì, si avvicino a lei guardandola negli occhi  
"ti sto implorando di darmi una possibilità. E un serpeverde che implora non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni" 

"Blaise non posso lasciare Harry... Non adesso..." 

"Perché no, Ginny? Dammi un solo valido motivo. Si vede lontano un miglio che non sei più felice con lui, non provare a negarlo. Ti dà per scontata, ti trascura.. E Salazar.."  
Poggiò le mani sulle spalle di lei, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Ti sottovaluta. Non si rende conto della leonessa che sei"  
La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per allontanarsi ma lui strinse la presa sulle spalle.  
"Non evitarmi Ginny, per favore. Ti chiedo solo di pensarci. Per una volta smettila di scegliere ciò che è _giust_ o o ciò che gli altri pensando sia meglio per te.  
 _Scegl_ i quello che _tu vuoi"_

Lei lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi. Nonostante avesse già affrontato quella conversazione con lui, ogni volta era sempre più difficile resistere. E più lui insisteva, più lei si convinceva che non fosse soltanto un'ossessione passeggera. 

"Non hai intenzione di arrenderti, eh?" pronunciò, trattenendo le lacrime, sentendo la gola bruciare a quelle parole, che uscirono come poco più di un sussurro. 

"No. Non finché non avrò la mia possibilità di renderti felice, di dimostrarti che ti meriti di meglio. Ed io posso e _voglio_ dartelo Ginevra" 

Ginny asciugò con un rapido gesto della mano una lacrima clandestina sulla sua guancia. Poi si riprese, sorrise al moro davanti a lei. 

"Devi smetterla di chiamarmi Ginevra" gli disse, poi fece per uscire dall'aula.  
Fu trattenuta per il polso di nuovo, ma non faceva male. Lui non la tratteneva con forza. La sua era una presa delicata ma decisa, che racchiudeva dentro di sé desiderio e supplica. 

"Ci penserai?"chiese, con un tono che era una via di mezzo fra una domanda ed un'imposizione. Perché lui sapeva in cuor suo che lo desiderava anche lei. Voleva sbloccarla, voleva vederla esplodere, voleva che si lasciasse andare.  
Perché quella ragazza era un uccello in catene, un grifone che viveva in gabbia, nell'ombra dei suoi fratelli maggiori, nell'ombra del Golden Trio, nell'ombra del suo _fidanzato._  
 _E lui voleva liberarla._

La risposta della rossa fu pronunciata così piano che lui nemmeno la sentì, potè solo intuirla dal leggero movimento delle sue labbra. 

_Si._


	19. Gelosia

Hermione sbuffò frustrata e lei e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo di comune perplessità quando il professor Lumacorno annunciò, per la terza lezione consecutiva, che la pozione migliore era quella di Harry.

Hermione, per quanto potesse volergli bene, era infastidita, e davvero non capiva come fosse possibile: Harry aveva ripreso il corso a metà dell'anno e in una sola settimana minacciava il suo ruolo di prima della classe, ed aveva dei voti alti tanto quanto i suoi.  
O addirittura più alti, ma questo lei non era disposta ad ammetterlo.

Si morse il labbro e incrociò le braccia sul petto, come una bambina arrabbiata.  
Il biondo serpeverde le passò velocemente accanto, stando ben attento che nessuno lo vedesse, le mormorò qualcosa all'orecchio e si allontanò prima che il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto si avvicinasse di nuovo a lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata sospettosa.

"Harry, come hai fatto?" chiese la grifondoro. Non riusciva più a trattenersi dal porgli quella domanda, la curiosità la divorava da giorni ormai.

Draco, che faceva finta di sistemare degli ingredienti su di uno scaffale per origliare la loro conversazione, non poté fare a meno di sorridere a questa sua sfacciata curiosità. 

"A cosa ti riferisci?" chiese il grifondoro con aria innocente, pur conoscendo benissimo la risposta.  
Allo sguardo furioso che la sua amica gli rivolse alzò le mani al petto.

"Ok ok. Hai ragione. Te lo spiego mentre andiamo a pranzo, va bene?" disse, rivolgendo un' occhiata a Malfoy, che era stranamente troppo vicino a loro.  
Mise un braccio intorno alla spalla della sua amica con fare protettivo e la trascinò fuori dall'aula. 

" Allora..? " lo incalzò lei mentre camminavano per i corridoi diretti alla sala grande.  
"Si tratta di questo libro" sospirò, rigirandosi il libro tra le mani e porgendolo a lei.  
Hermione prese a sfogliarlo mentre Harry continuava a spiegare. 

"Contiene un sacco di appunti, e di suggerimenti. E anche incantesimi mai sentiti"

"Tipo questo" proseguì Hermione, facendo scorrere leggermente le dita sull'inchiostro "... _da usare contro i nemici._ Harry chi sa di questo libro? Sembra roba grossa, magia oscura. Non dovremmo rischiare che finisca nelle mani sbagliate... Non credi?" 

Il moro fece spallucce. "Beh in realtà..."  
Avevano appena raggiunto il tavolo dei grifoni nella sala grande. 

"Oh andiamo, adesso anche tu" Ron alzò la testa dal suo piatto di puré di patate, rivolgendosi ad Hermione e indicando il libro che teneva in mano.  
Lei lo guardò stranita e lui si spiegò. 

"Harry in questi giorni non fa altro che stare incollato a quel libro. Ci dorme praticamente insieme" sbuffò, riportando l'attenzione sul suo piatto. 

Harry si giustificò con Hermione "questo non è vero" disse, in tono poco convinto.

"In ogni caso..." proseguì lei, mettendosi a sedere. "Non credo che dovresti tenerlo, potrebbe essere pericoloso, e poi chi diavolo è il Principe Mezzosangue?" 

"Non ne ho idea... Un vecchio studente di Hogwarts a quanto pare. E poi, proprio perché è pericoloso è un bene che sia finito nelle mia mani e non in quelle di qualcun'altro...". Il suo sguardo saettò tra i tavoli, fino a quello dei serpeverde. 

"Oh ti prego non dirlo" sbuffò Ron alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

Hermione si irrigidì sul posto, improvvisamente incapace di incrociare lo sguardo dei suoi amici. Odiava mentirgli, o nascondergli le cose, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Non avrebbero capito. 

"Malfoy" proseguì Harry, incurante dello sguardo seccato del suo amico.

Ron effettivamente non ne poteva più: odiava Malfoy anche lui, ma quella di Harry era una vera ossessione, non sentiva parlare d'altro giorno dopo giorno. 

Il moro guardò verso Hermione per studiare la sua reazione a quelle accuse.  
Sospirò, sempre rivolgendosi a lei: "In ogni caso devo tenerlo, mi serve andare bene in pozioni per avvicinarmi a Lumacorno, ordini di Silente"

"Già, certo" lo assecondò lei, abbassando la testa sul suo piatto. Sentiva gli occhi di Harry puntati su di sé, e cercò di cambiare argomento per scrollarsi di dosso quello sguardo inquisitore. Scrutò velocemente il tavolo. "Ragazzi, avete visto Ginny? Non è neanche venuta a lezione oggi" 

Capì di aver toccato un tasto dolonte non appena Ron abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto, fingendo di non aver sentito ed Harry cambiò espressione, mollando la forchetta bruscamente. 

"In realtà non ho molta fame, ho voglia di riposare un po". Si alzò e andò via, lasciando tutte le sue cose, libro compreso, sul tavolo.  
Ron lo guardò con aria dispiaciuta ma non provò a trattenerlo. 

Hermione si rivolse al rosso seduto di fronte a lei con aria perplessa ed interrogativa.  
"Hanno discusso, ieri sera, ma non conosco i dettagli" spiegò lui.  
Restarono in un imbarazzante silenzio per qualche secondo. Dall'incidente di Ron non capitava che restassero soli, e il rapporto tra loro due non era mai stato completamente recuperato da quando lui si era messo con Lavanda. 

"Ehi Herm.." 

"Si dimmi" 

"Ti andrebbe di fare una passeggiata?" 

Nonostante l'imbarazzo accettò quella richiesta. I due si alzarono, Ron raccolse lo zaino di Harry ed Hermione si infilò il misterioso libro nella borsa. Lo avrebbe riportato ad Harry, ovviamente, ma la sua immensa cuorisità da mancata corvonero la spinse a prenderlo per dargli giusto un'occhiata veloce quel pomeriggio. 

Dal tavolo di fronte Draco aveva osservato tutta la scena, come sempre. Non perdeva mai di vista Hermione.  
Quel pomeriggio nessuno dei due aveva lezioni, avrebbero dovuto vedersi al loro solito posto.  
Quando la vide alzarsi da sola con Weasley e dirigersi fuori sentì una strana sensazione capovolgergli lo stomaco e non poté fare a meno di alzarsi e seguirli, stando abbastanza lontano da non essere visto, ma abbastanza vicino da poter sentire cosa si dicessero. 

"È una bella giornata, no?" disse lei, stringendosi le braccia sul petto mentre camminava, visibilmente a disagio in quella situazione.  
"Si... Decisamente" rispose il rosso. 

Camminarono per un altro po', finché Ron non si fermò di scatto dietro un grosso tronco, un posto dove nessuno - o così credeva- potesse sentirli.  
Prese un profondo respiro e poi parlò. 

"Hermione, io volevo scusarmi con te.  
Per tutto quanto. Sono stato un'idiota"  
Si avvicinò a lei, che lo guardava senza parole.

"Non dire nulla per favore, lasciami finire" si avvicinò ancora di più e lei fece un passo indietro, andando a urtare con la schiena il tronco dell'albero dietro il quale stavano parlando. 

"So che c'è sempre stato un non-detto tra di noi, il nostro rapporto ha sempre avuto quel qualcosa in più" sospirò amareggiato  
"finché io non ho rovinato tutto. Quello che c'è stato con Lavander è stato stupido, mi sono fatto trascinare dal fatto che mi si gettava continuamente addosso, ed è stato davvero meschino da parte mia"

Hermione si trovava ormai incastrata tra il petto del rosso, che si era fatto eccessivamente vicino, e il tronco dell'albero.  
Lo stesso tronco dietro al quale Draco Malfoy stava ascoltando ogni singola parola, trattenendosi dall'uscire allo scoperto e schiantare Ron dall'altra parte del lago nero. 

"Ma fare l'idiota con lei mi è servito. Mi ha aperto gli occhi. Perché è grazie a lei che mi sono reso conto di essere innamorato di un'altra..."  
Nel pronunciare le ultime parole allungò una mano sul volto di Hermione, accarezzandole goffamente la guancia.  
Si avvicinò al suo viso. 

"... di te, Hermione".  
Chiuse gli occhi, le sue labbra si avvicinarono a quelle di lei, che scivolò via lateralmente con una tale rapidità che lui non se ne rese contò finché non si ritrovò con il viso sul tronco. 

Prima che potesse dir nulla lei si fece coraggio e decise di parlare, sebbene con molto imbarazzo. 

"Ron... Io..non sono più sicura di volerlo, adesso" la sua voce tremava, ma pronunciò quelle parole con tono apprensivo, come se avesse paura di ferirlo.  
Draco aveva sentito tutto, ma non aveva visto cosa fosse successo. A quelle parole di lei fece due più due e non poté più trattenersi.  
-Stupido Weasley. È da anni che è innamorata di te e non l'hai mai notata. Come hai potuto essere così idiota? - pensava tra sé e sé, mentre stringeva i pugni con così forza da farsi diventare le nocche bianche.  
-non provarci Wealsey, ora è mia-. 

Stava per interrompere i due, senza aver ben in mente cosa dire, quando il rosso prese di nuovo la parola e decise di ascoltare cosa avesse da dirle ancora. 

"Hermione so che lo vuoi come lo voglio io. È sempre stato così. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi, so che ho sbagliato negli ultimi mesi..." 

A quelle parole Draco non ne potè proprio più, ora provava una rabbia così forte e devastante che finalmente la riconobbe: era _gelosi_ a. Era geloso.  
Era disperatamente geloso. 

-Sono più fottuto di quanto pensassi- si disse, quando si ritrovò improvvisamente davanti ai due. Hermione lo guardava stupita ma allo stesso tempo sollevata che quella conversazione fosse finita, o almeno rimandata.  
Ron invece era rimasto a bocca aperta, e proprio non si spiegava da dove fosse sbucato fuori. 

Passarono pochi secondi in silenzio.  
Poi Draco recitò la sua solita parte. 

"Oh grandioso, neanche una passeggiata tranquilla si può fare senza farsi venire il voltastomaco" sbottò. Hermione trattenne un sorriso, e quando Ron le diede le spalle pronunciò un - Grazie- con il labiale al serpeverde. 

"Gira a largo allora Malfoy" sbottò Ron. Hermione colse la palla al balzo e parlò:  
"Lascia stare, Ron. Non dargli corda... Andiamo via". Lo prese per un braccio e inziò a camminare assicurandosi che il rosso la seguisse. 

Quando si furono allontanati Hermione si voltò verso Draco, che era ancora fermo lì, immobile. Gli fece un gesto con la mano. Sette. Settimo piano. Il loro posto segreto. 

Draco aspettò che i due furono usciti dal suo campo visivo e si avviò a passi svelti verso la stanza delle necessità, imprecando mentalmente e sperando che Hermione riuscisse a scollarsi Weasley di dosso il prima possibile.  
In questo momento lo odiava così tanto che Potter gli stava quasi simpatico in confronto. 

Hermione riuscì a dileguarsi facilmente da Ron, dicendogli di dover finire urgentemente un compito di Trasfigurazione. L'unica cosa che desiderava era stare con Draco: passare del tempo con lui, conoscerlo meglio, scoprire che in fondo era molto di più che ciò che dava a vedere. Silente aveva ragione. 

_Diffidate dalle apparenze._

Si sentiva in colpa per aver trattato Ron con così tanta superficialità.  
-Ma lui lo ha fatto con te in passato, perciò.. - disse una vocina nella sua testa, che lei mise subito a tacere. No. Non era da lei ragionare così. Quello era il modo di ragionare di una serpe. 

Entrò nella stanza e Draco si scagliò contro le sue labbra. Avvolse la sua vita con le braccia con fare possessivo e la sollevò, adagiandola dolcemente sul letto, iniziò a baciarla in modo veloce, frenetico, disperato.  
Poi la guardò negli occhi, con uno sguardo che Hermione non aveva mai visto prima.  
Forse nessuno lo aveva mai visto prima d'ora, forse perché non era mai esistito un tale sentimento nel cuore del ricco, viziato, privilegiato Draco Malfoy. 

"Tu sei _Mi_ a Hermione Granger.  
Io ti voglio.  
E voglio che tutti lo sappiano"  
  
  



	20. Scoperte

Giacevano sul letto, sdraiati. Si erano appena rivestiti dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Era una bella sensazione, pensò Hermione, sapere di avere il resto della giornata per stare con lui.  
Nel loro posto.  
Nel loro piccolo mondo felice.  
Sapeva che quella era una bolla che prima o poi sarebbe stata destinata a scoppiare, ma voleva godersela finché possibile.  
Decise che si meritava un po' di felicità, e aveva messo da parte la sua razionalità ormai da tempo.  
Non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di dare un nome ad i suoi sentimenti per lui, ma era ok, non ogni cosa doveva avere un nome.  
Forse ormai non era più una bambina, aveva messo da parte i suoi vecchi ideali, aveva scoperto che il mondo è ben diverso da come se lo era immaginato. Il ragazzo che giaceva accanto a lei e che la guardava assorto ne era l'esempio. 

"Draco.." sospirò, guardandolo e passando una mano tra i suoi capelli.

"Lo so. Non possiamo dirlo, hai ragione.. Sarebbe una follia"

"Si" mormorò lei.

"Per adesso" aggiunse lui, sottovoce. Ma Hermione decise di non rispondergli. Una parte di lei continuava a credere che prima o poi lui si sarebbe stancato, che l'avrebbe messa da parte, che si sarebbe ricordato di chi realmente era lei, e di chi invece era lui.  
Anni e anni di pregiudizi sono difficili da buttare giù.  
Mentre lei si crogiolava in questi pensieri, lui pensava la stessa cosa.  
Credeva che prima o poi lei avrebbe scoperto la verità, avrebbe capito chi lui era veramente, si sarebbe vergognata di lui. Perché lui era meschino, non meritava il suo perdono, non meritava il suo aiuto, non meritiva _lei._

"Hermione?" fece lui, mentre un ghigno iniziava a comparire sul suo volto. 

"Dimmi" rispose lei, inarcando un sopracciglio con sguardo dubbioso. 

"Perché proprio Weasley? Dico sul serio, non capisco"

"Oh andiamo" alzò gli occhi al cielo, accennando un sorriso. 

"Davvero, Hermione. Persino Potter sarebbe stata una scelta migliore" questa sua affermazione scatenò il lei una fragorosa risata. 

"Ah si? Lo pensi sul serio? Credevo lo odiassi" 

"Si che lo odio. Ma se proprio dobbiamo fare il paragone... Credo che sia il meno idiota tra i due"

"Mhh" fece Hermione, fingendosi seccata, nascondendo quanto in realtà la conversazione la divertisse. 

"Davvero, odio decisamente di più pel di carota. E poi, sul serio, non capisco come hai potuto innamorarti di lui in questi anni, visto come ti trattava" improvvisamente il tono di Draco si era fatto più serio. 

"E tu cosa ne sai, mi spiavi?" 

Draco strabuzzò gli occhi. Aveva ragione, lui come faceva a saperlo? Conosceva un sacco di cose su di lei: dalle più importanti, come che fosse stata innamorata di Weasley per anni, alle più irrilevanti, come il fatto che a colazione preferisse sempre il thé al caffè, rigorosamente al limone, e che ogni giorno finite le lezioni corresse ansiosa verso la biblioteca per assicurarsi che nessuno occupasse il suo posto preferito, in fondo, vicino la finestra. 

Rimase in silenzio, e ancora una volta fu Hermione a parlare.  
"Anche tu non eri proprio carino con me..." 

Un' espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta apparse sul volto del biondo. 

"Ti fermo subito. Basta scuse. Quello che volevo dire è che.... Anche tra noi non è che ci fosse un rapporto di grande amicizia, e adesso..." si bloccò.  
Adesso cosa? Cosa c'era tra loro?  
Quella conversazione mise a disagio entrambi, perché nessuno dei due era disposto ad ammettere ad alta voce i propri sentimenti. 

_Non ancora._

Cercò di cambiare argomento. Si alzò dal letto e lui fece lo stesso. Come ogni volta, in quel posto segreto, dopo aver fatto l'amore stavano sdraiati, lei su di lui, ognuno con il proprio libro. Non avevano bisogno di parlare, godevano semplicemente l'una della presenza dell'altro.  
E questa era una delle cose che Hermione amava di più del loro rapporto. Era qualcosa che credeva di non poter avere con nessuno, sicuramente non con Ron.  
Draco era diverso, era simile a lei. 

"Cosa leggi?" chiese lui dopo un po', notando lo strano libro verso il quale lei sembrava completamente assorta. 

"È il libro di pozioni di Harry, o meglio, non è proprio il suo" glielo porse.  
Lui lo sfogliò per qualche secondo, poi imprecò  
"Sapevo che barava in qualche modo".  
Andò alla pagina iniziale del libro.  
"... di proprietà del Principe Mezzosangue..." pose un' enfasi particolare sulle ultime due parole, voltandosi verso Hermione. 

"Chi potrebbe essere?" chiese lei, seppur consapevole che Draco non potesse avere la riposta a quella domanda. 

Lui non rispose, lasciando che le sue dita scivolassero sull'inchiostro di quelle parole. 

"Non lo so... Però mi piace.. Il _Principe mezzosangue"_ ripeté lui. 

"Improvvisamente hai simpatia per tutti i mezzosangue?" chiese lei, ridendo, ma l'espressione sul volto di lui era invece molto seria. 

"Non credo che lui fosse un mezzosangue" disse, continuando a sfogliare il libro con attenzione e spiegandosi a lei, che lo guardava curiosa. "Perché avrebbe dovuto firmarsi in questo modo? Credo piuttosto che ci sia una storia dietro..." 

"Del tipo?". Hermione era tutta orecchi, improvvisamente si rese conto che lui poteva aver ragione, e si morse le labbra per non essere arrivata da sola a quella conclusione. 

"Mhhh.. _Principe mezzosangue.._ Potrebbe essere qualcuno che ha lottato per i loro diritti nella comunità magica..."  
Poi storse il naso alla sua stessa affermazione. 

"No, principe non ci sta... Re, forse", sorrise. 

Hermione lo guardava, perdendosi nella sua bellezza, non solo fisica. Si sentiva ancora più attratta da lui, su un livello diverso. Era affascinata dal suo modo di ragionare, di fare deduzioni, di avere sempre la riposta ad ogni domanda. 

"Continua" lo esortò lei. 

Draco fece un profondo respiro.  
"Secondo me questo soprannome racchiude una storia d'amore... Un'amore proibito, un purosangue che si innamora di una mezzosangue... " si voltò a guardare verso di lei, questa volta con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. 

"Si?" lo incalzò lei, notando che era sul punto di dire qualcosa. 

"Come me..." disse infine, facendosi coraggio.  
Hermione restò senza fiato, era una dichiarazione?  
Draco dal canto suo non sapeva cosa lo avesse spinto a parlare, ma ormai lo aveva fatto, tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.  
La guardò negli occhi e lesse cosa stava pensando. 

"Si" disse, deciso. 

"Si cosa?" balbettò lei. 

"Si sono fottutamente e perdutamente innamorato di te Hermione Granger" concluse, con un coraggio che stupì anche se stesso. Dopodichè recuperò la propria posizione, con la schiena comodamente poggiata contro la testiera del letto ed il libro aperto sulle proprie gambe.  
Riprese a sfogliarlo mentre la grifondoro lo fissava ancora, immobile. 

Con lo sguardo ancora puntato contro il proprio libro aggiunse: " e se Weasley prova ancora a baciarti ho intenzione di sperimentare su di lui questo sectum sempra" 

Hermione si riprese, sorrise. Si avvicinò a lui, poggiò una testa sulla spalla. 

"Anche io" disse sottovoce. 

***

Ron se ne stava seduto lungo la riva del lago nero, lanciando sassi contro la superficie dell'acqua, amareggiato.  
Forse il suo errore era stato più grave di quanto pensasse. Credeva che avrebbe potuto recuparere, che Hermione lo avrebbe perdonato.  
Si era sbagliato?  
Per un attimo un pensiero passò per la sua mente.  
E se avesse un altro?  
Ci rifletté per qualche minuto.. Ultimamente si comportava in modo diverso? Era più distante, ma quello era certo fosse colpa sua.  
Non era spesso con lui ed Harry, ma era normale per Hermione, no? Il suo tempo libero lo passava sempre in biblioteca.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interroti da Harry, che corse alle sue spalle. 

"Ron, ti ho trovato.. Dov'è Hermione? Devo parlarvi" ansimava per la corsa. 

"Non lo so" rispose seccamente lui, scagliando un'altro sasso nell'acqua. 

"Beh vieni con me, andiamo a chiamarla.. Sarà in biblioteca" disse, tirandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo con sé. 

"Di cosa si tratta?" chiese il rosso, non particolarmente entusiasta. 

"Di Lumacorno. Ho scoperto il ricordo, quello che riguarda Tom Riddle.." 

***

Ginny Weasley non era solita recarsi ogni giorno biblioteca come la sua amica, tuttavia quando non era di buon umore si rifugiava nei libri: trasfigurazione, arti oscure, antiche rune allontanavano per un po' la sua mente dai problemi a cui non voleva pensare.  
Quel pomeriggio era per lei uno di quei momenti.  
Sedeva con la testa china sul libro che aveva davanti quando un bigliettino incantato cadde davanti ai suoi occhi. 

- _Ho bisogno di parlarti-_ c'era scritto. 

Alzò lo sguardo, notando Blaise Zabini che la guardava, nascosto dietro il grande scaffale del reparto di arti oscure e libri proibiti.  
Lo raggiunse stando ben attenta che nessuno la vedesse. 

Non appena fu abbastanza vicina, nascosta dall'imponente parete di libri, il moro la afferrò con forza, spalle contro la libreria. 

"L'ho saputo.." disse. 

"Cosa?" 

Lui si avvicinò, le labbra ad un centimetro da quelle della rossa, incastrata dalle braccia del serpeverde tra il suo petto e la libreria.  
Parlò di nuovo, sussurando sulle labbra di lei. 

".. che hai parlato con.." 

"Harry" esclamò lei, guardando altrove, ad alta voce, allontanandosi immediatamente dal migliore amico del nemico giurato del suo - quasi ex- ragazzo. 

Ma era troppo tardi. 

Harry aveva svoltato l'angolo dietro il grande scaffale della libreria, di corsa, sapendo che vi avrebbe sicuramente trovato Hermione intenta a sbirciare tra i libri proibiti. 

La scena che si ritrovò davanti invece era totalmente diversa. Perse il controllo di sé stesso. 

" _Sectum Sempra_ " urlò. 


	21. Mother knows

Molte volte sembra che il tempo si fermi: un attimo sembra durare una vita. Le luci appaiono sfocate ed immobili, i suoi arrivano ovattati alle orecchie, sembrano lontani, non ci riguardano. 

Quest'attimo è la quiete prima della tempesta, sembra di trovarsi nell'occhio del ciclone, dove tutto è tranquillo, un secondo prima di esserne travolti. 

Quello che spesso nessuno dice è che passato quest'attimo, il resto del tempo scorre a velocità raddoppiata. 

Un fascio di luce lasciò la bacchetta di un furioso Harry Potter , colpendo Blaise in pieno petto. Il serpeverde cadde per terra, mentre un lago di sangue invadeva il pavimento. Alla vista di ciò che aveva provocato, il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto mollò la presa sulla propria bacchetta, restando inerme. Non conosceva gli effetti di quell'incantesimo, era stato avventato ad utilizzarlo. 

Ginny si inginocchiò sul corpo di Zabini, il volto pieno di lacrime sulle quali non aveva il controllo, la sua uniforme che lentamente si inzuppava del sangue del moro. 

L'unico che in quella situazione ebbe la lucidità di correre a chiamare aiuto fu Ron. Si allontanò immediatamente dalla biblioteca, correndo. Non sapeva bene chi stesse cercando, ma quando si ritrovò davanti il professor Piton sentì dentro di se di aver trovato la persona giusta. 

*** 

Malfoy Manor. 

I mangiamorte erano stati convocati presso il Manor della famiglia Malfoy con una certa urgenza dal signore oscuro, ma nessuno di loro era a conoscenza della ragione dietro tale convocazione. Tra i presenti, seduto di fronte ai coniugi Malfoy al lungo tavolo in mogano dell'ampio salone, vi era Severus Piton. Tra coloro che erano stati riuniti in quella sala vi erano anche Bellatrix Lestrange e Theodore Nott senior, da sempre fedeli servitori di Lord Voldemort. 

Egli fece la sua comparsa all'improvviso, materializzandosi all'interno del Manor insieme a Nagini. 

"Bene bene , che bello vedervi tutti insieme" disse, facendo saettare il proprio sguardo tra tutti i presenti. "Severus, è un immenso piacere vederti, immagino non sia stato facile lasciare Hogwarts, con Silente". 

Piton non si lasciò scomporre da quella velata minaccia, dal tono sospettoso ed inquisitore di Lord Voldemort, rispose mantenendo la sua solita e totale compostezza. 

"Se il mio signore chiama, io rispondo" disse, stringendo i denti, e incrociando il suo sguardo con quello dell'elegante donna seduta di fronte a lui. "D'altro canto Silente ha abbastanza fiducia in me da non controllare ogni mio spostamento" aggiunse, restituendo al Signore Oscuro lo stesso tono minaccioso che egli gli aveva rivolto precedentemente. 

Lord Voldemort colse la palla al balzo per incalzare quell'argomento.   
"Molto bene", camminava da un lato all'altro del tavolo, squadrando ognuno dei presenti, con la sua fedele Nagini al seguito.   
Si fermò alle spalle dei coniugi Malfoy. 

"Lucius.. " disse, mentre l'inquietante serpente strisciava tra le sue gambe, risalendo lungo la sedia e facendolo sobbalzare.   
"Credi che il tuo giovane erede si stia dando da fare?" 

L'uomo deglutì, mentre la moglie seduta al suo fianco serrava i pugni, ferendosi il palmo con le unghie per trattenere le lacrime. Odiava suo marito più di quanto odiasse Voldemort.   
"Mio Signore.. Sono certo che Draco stia facendo del suo meglio" disse, seppur con una certa esitazione.   
In effetti era passato parecchio tempo, e di Draco non avevano avuto notizie. 

"Spero che il suo meglio non sia uguale al tuo" rispose, freddo. Poi rivolse il suo sguardo alla donna, avvicinandosi a lei tanto da farle sentire il suo freddo respiro sul collo.   
"Narcissa, mia cara, hai ricevuto un gufo da Draco recentemente?" 

"No mio signore" rispose la donna, con la sua solita freddezza. 

"Tu cosa ne pensi, Severus? Il nostro Draco sta facendo progressi?" chiese il Signore Oscuro al professore seduto di fronte ai due.   
La situazione era grave, Severus lo aveva immaginato, ma adesso scopriva che era peggio di quanto pensasse. Voldemort iniziava a sospettare di Draco.   
Doveva mentire, doveva dirgli qualcosa. Non avrebbe lasciato andare tanto facilmente. 

"Si" affermò deciso, attirando su di sé gli occhi sofferenti di Narcissa e quelli increduli di Lucius.   
"Lui ha trovato la stanza delle necessità, è molto vicino a trovare l'armadio e a ripararlo". 

La sua affermazione sembrò cogliere Voldemort di sorpresa, e capì di aver risposto nel modo migliore. Gli sarebbe bastato, per un po'. 

"Bene! Molto bene" affermò entusiasta il Signore Oscuro. "Presto andremo da Magie sinister per fare le prime prove allora. Ci aggiorneremo presto, ora potete andare" disse poi, smaterializzandosi. 

Lucius si alzò dal tavolo per dirigersi nel suo studio, dove trascorreva la maggior parte delle sue giornate, mentre uno dopo l'altro il resto dei presenti si smaterializzava. 

Narcissa fissava Piton, chiedendogli con lo sguardo di aspettare.   
Non appena furono da soli si recò con lui in una stanza abbastanza distante dal salone, dove era certa che Lucius non l'avrebbe mai cercata.   
Chiuse la porta e insonorizzò l'ambiente con un incantesimo, dopodiché parlo con la voce rotta da un pianto che si sforzava di trattenere. 

"È vero? Lui... L'ha trovata?" chiese, ansiosa, preoccupata. 

"In un certo senso" rispose Piton, pensando alle parole migliori per spiegare cosa stesse in realtà succedendo. Ovviamente aveva tenuto sotto controllo Draco, sapeva che aveva trovato la stanza delle necessità, sapeva che ci passava intere giornate, con lei. Sapeva che alla ricerca dell'armadio aveva smesso di pensare, inconsciamente, da quando lei era entrata nella sua vita. Ma non lo aveva fermato: voleva che fosse felice. 

"Che cosa significa?" chiese la donna nervosa. 

"Tuo figlio ha trovato la stanza, ma tu sai come funziona Narcissa: 

_Se lo sai, devi solo chiedere. Se devi chiedere, non lo saprai mai._

Lui non stava cercando l'armadio, quando l'ha trovata, e non era da solo". 

La donna cambiò espressione, confusa. "Come non era da solo? Cosa sta succedendo Severus?" 

"Niente di grave Narcissa". Prese un profondo respiro. Non c'era un modo semplice, o carino, per dirlo. Lo avrebbe detto e basta. Quella donna aveva decisamente ricevuto notizie peggiori, sapere che suo figlio aveva una relazione clandestina con una mezzosangue non avrebbe potuto turbarla ulteriormente.   
"Draco ha una relazione" 

La donna strabuzzò gli occhi, ma allo stesso tempo si sentì più rilassata. Scaricò la tensione che stava provando, pensando di ricevere chissà quale brutta notizia, rilassando i muscoli e assumendo una posa meno composta. 

Piton continuò: "questo lo ha condotto alla stanza, e gli ha fatto perdere di vista il compito impostogli dall'oscuro signore". 

Narcissa si sedette su di una poltrona, rilassandosi e fissando il vuoto per qualche secondo, poi sorrise.   
"È felice?" chiese.   
Piton la guardò incredulo, non si aspettava quella domanda. 

"Severus, mio figlio, è felice?" chiese,di nuovo, richiamandolo alla realtà. 

"Così sembra" rispose lui. 

La donna sorrise di nuovo.   
" è Hermione Granger?" chiese al professore. 

Piton fu preso totalmente di sorpresa, come faceva a saperlo? E perché era così tranquilla?   
Si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a Narcissa. La donna, vedendo la sua espressione incredula parlò nuovamente. 

"Non vedo per quale altro motivo mio figlio avrebbe dovuto nascondere questa relazione" si spiegò. "E lei, beh..." trattene una piccola risata   
"sai, Severus... È dal primo anno che Draco non fa altro che nominarla, in un modo o nell'altro. Una madre capisce queste cose" 

Piton si avvicinò a lei, le afferrò una mano. "Non sei arrabbiata, Narcissa?" 

"No" rispose lei, ricambiando la sua stretta. "Tutta questa storia del sangue riguarda mio marito, non me, e se ciò che ho sentito dire su di lei è vero, Draco non avrebbe potuto trovare una persona migliore da avere al suo fianco" 

Piton sospirò. "Si, è vero..   
Ascoltami Narcissa, ho un piano, o meglio Silente lo ha, ma non posso dirti i dettagli, non è sicuro. Per adesso dobbiamo dare al Signore Oscuro delle prove del lavoro di Draco, altrimenti si insospettirà e si accanirà contro di lui.   
Draco deve trovare l'armadio" 

Gli occhi della donna divennero di nuovo lucidi. "Mi fido di te, Severus" disse con la voce rotta. 

L'uomo si alzò, con il cuore che batteva a velocità accelerata per quelle parole.   
-la storia non si ripeterà- pensava tra sé e sé.   
Draco era un ragazzo migliore di quanto lui non fosse stato alla sua età: aveva messo da parte i suoi pregiudizi in tempo, cosa che a lui non era riuscita.   
"A presto, Narcissa" disse, smaterializzandosi ad Hogwarts. 

Non appena fu nel suo studio si avventò per i corridoi, consapevole che non ci fosse tempo da perdere: doveva avvertire Mafloy e al più presto. Non poteva più rimandare. 

Fu allora che un ansimante Weasley gli si piazzò davanti, biascicando parole confuse.   
Lo seguì correndo.   
Si ritrovò davanti ad uno scenario agghiacciante: un lago di sangue, il corpo di Blaise Zabini disteso per terra, con una piccola sagoma dai capelli rossi accasciata su di lui in lacrime.   
Non aveva dubbi su quale incantesimo aveva provocato tutto ciò. Al responsabile, ancora inerme e immobile ad osservare la scena, avrebbe pensato dopo.   
Si inginocchiò sul corpo disteso accanto alla rossa.   
"Vai" le disse, iniziando a recitare il contro-incantesimo, mentre ulteriori aiuti iniziavano ad arrivare dall'infermeria. 

Ginny si alzò, con il volto ancora pieno di lacrime, le gambe tremanti.   
Harry provò ad afferrarla, ad abbracciarla, ma lei lo spinse via. 

"Ginny, io... Non conoscevo gli effetti dell'incantesimo.. Credevo che lui ti stesse facendo del male" disse, confuso, afflitto dal senso di colpa. 

"Non toccarmi" rispose la rossa, allontanandosi. Harry provò ad insegurla, ma Ron lo trattenne. 

*** 

"Restiamo qui, tutta la notte.." disse Draco, mentre Hermione raccoglieva le proprie cose. Era ormai sera, quasi ora di cena. 

"Lo sai che non possiamo, e poi io sono un prefetto, non posso saltare la ronda serale dopo il coprifuoco" rispose orgogliosamente lei.   
Lui la afferrò, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, stampandole un'ultimo bacio sulle labbra. 

Lei ricambiò dolcemente il bacio.   
"Aspetta mezz'ora prima di uscire, ok?" gli disse. 

"Agli ordini, prefetto" fu la sua risposta, mentre la guardava andare via. 

Hermione si diresse verso la sala grande. Arrivando si rese conto che doveva esser successo qualcosa: gli studenti bisbigliavano, rivolgendosi verso il tavolo grifondoro, il quale era insolitamente vuoto. Dove erano tutti i suoi amici? 

"Granger"   
Si voltò per vedere chi l'avesse chiamata. Theo Nott le si affiancò, trascinandola fuori dalla sala grande. 

"Dov'è Draco?" chiese.   
Hermione restò stupita e perplessa, non si aspettava che lui sapesse di loro.   
"Sappiamo tutto, Granger" disse lui, chiarendo i suoi dubbi.   
"Devo trovare Draco, so che sai dove si trova". 

"È successo qualcosa?" domandò lei, curiosa e preoccupata, mentre camminava insieme al serpeverde verso la stanza delle necessità. 

"Chiedilo al tuo amico Potter" disse lui freddamente. 


	22. Egoismo

Draco era furioso contro Harry. Non che normalmente provasse per lui chissà quale forma di affetto, ma sapere che aveva fatto del male a Blaise incendiò in lui un sentimento che prima di allora aveva provato solo verso sua madre: istinto di protezione. Era questo sentimento che muoveva i suoi piedi rapidamente verso l'infermeria, mentre Hermione e Theo alle sue spalle facevano quasi fatica a stargli dietro. 

Da quando era diventato così? Era strano, bello e spaventoso allo stesso tempo: amare qualcuno è pericoloso. Ci rende vulnerabili, ci fa avere paura. Non per noi stessi, ma per coloro che amiamo, il che è infinitamente peggio. Quando c'è di mezzo qualcuno che amiamo diventiamo irrazionali ed impulsivi. 

Cosa potrebbe arrivare a fare un serpeverde per difendere qualcuno che ama? E se fosse stata Hermione ad essere ferita, cosa avrebbe fatto? 

Strinse i pugni, accelerando sempre di più il passo, finchè non sentì qualcuno chiamarlo da un'altra ala del corridoio. 

"Malfoy". Il Professore interruppe il ragazzo nella sua corsa a passi svelti verso l'infermeria mentre Granger e Theo riuscivano finalmente a raggiungerlo. "Devo parlarti, è urgente" fece in tempo a bisbigliare prima che gli altri fossero abbastanza vicini da sentire. 

Hermione guardò sconvolta l'uniforme di Piton ancora inzuppata di sangue. 

"Signor Nott, il suo amico gradirebbe molto una visita in questo momento. E signorina Granger, credo che ci sia qualcuno che aspetta anche lei" disse, invitandoli ad entrare in infermeria così da restare solo con Draco. 

Il professore trascinò il serpeverde in un'aula vuota.   
"Malfoy.... Cosa stai facendo?" chiese.   
Il ragazzo restò stranito, non sapendo come rispondere, allora continuò lui. 

" Il Signore Oscuro inizia ad essere stufo di aspettare..."   
Si avvicinò ancor di più. 

"Ho dovuto dirgli che hai trovato l'armadio" disse abbassando la voce. 

"Ma... Ma io non l'ho fatto" balbettò il biondo, mentre il suo cuore iniziava ad accelerare. 

"Lo so. Ma devi... Il tempo è scaduto." 

"Non ho nessuna pista, non...non ho trovato nulla" sbottò il giovane. 

"Hai trovato la stanza però". 

Draco strabuzzò gli occhi. Come faceva lui a saperlo? 

"Malfoy, tu hai trovato la stanza, ma non stavi cercando l'armadio.   
Hai una settimana" rispose severamente, avvicinandosi alla porta della piccola aula per andarsene. Doveva darsi una mossa. 

Mentre la sua mano sfiorava la maniglia della porta si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, ancora immobile e attonito.   
"Stai attento, Draco, con _le_ i". 

*** 

Harry era mortificato per avere fatto del male al serpeverde. Dopo essersi giustificato per la decima volta con Hermione, lei sospirò, decidendo di lasciar perdere. 

"ok basta... Dimmi cosa hai scoperto da Lumacorno" 

Harry si riprese, felice di parlare di un argomento che non fosse il quasi omicidio da lui commesso.   
Ron iniziò ad ascoltarlo curioso. 

"Il ricordo riguarda Tom Riddle e una cosa chiamata Horcrux, magia oscura" 

"Horcrux" ripeté Hermione, pensando a quella parola. Non l'aveva mai sentita. 

"Non sai di cosa si tratta?" chiese Ron, evitando di guardarla negli occhi. 

"No" esclamò lei. "Dovrò fare qualche ricerca nel reparto dei libri proibiti". 

*** 

Ginny non aveva mai abbandonato la sua sedia, accanto al lettino su cui il serpeverde ferito giaceva ormai da ore. Non dava cenni di miglioramento, ma era già un miracolo che fosse sopravvissuto, così dicevano.   
Con Harry era finita da tempo, ma ora ne era certa più che mai. Non lo riconosceva più. O forse, era sempre stata innamorata di un'idea. 

Draco entrò nella stanza e neanche si accorse della figura seduta accanto al letto. Aveva occhi solo per il suo amico.   
Nel vederlo, Ginny provò empatia nei suoi confronti. Era sinceramente ferito, preoccupato, glielo leggeva negli occhi.   
Non era la persona che aveva pensato fosse per anni. Non era la persona che Harry credeva che fosse.   
Era solo un ragazzo, come loro.   
Come loro aveva sentimenti, paure. 

Alla fine qual'era la differenza fra tutti loro?   
La storia. L'infanzia. La famiglia.   
Però per il resto erano tutti uguali: stesse emozioni, stesse ansie, stessa _magia._

"Dov'è?" chiese a lei. Era scosso: da un lato il suo migliore amico era quasi stato ucciso da quello che per anni era stato il suo nemico giurato, dall'altro la notizia che aveva da poco ricevuto dal professore lo aveva turbato violentemente. 

"Chi?" rispose, stranita dalla domanda improvvisa e dal tono freddo con cui le era stata rivolta.   
I suoi occhi erano un fiume di emozioni, eppure la sua voce era così tranquilla. 

"Il tuo ragazzo" grignò, impugnando la bacchetta. 

Ginny esplose, buttando fuori tutte le emozioni che aveva trattenuto fino ad all'ora, quasi urlando. 

"Che cosa ti importa, Malfoy? Cosa farai? Gli lancerai contro uno Stupeficium? Cosa credi di ottenere?   
Lo avrei fatto già io se fosse servito a farlo stare meglio"sputò fuori quelle parole con gli occhi lucidi, avvicinandosi istintivamente al corpo di Blaise.   
Draco avvertì la sincerità delle sue parole.   
Si era perso qualcosa?   
Era innamorata del suo amico?   
Era stato talmente tanto concentrato su di sé da non accorgersene? Era stato tanto preso da sé stesso da non averne mai parlato con Blaise? 

Si calmò immediatamente. Si dimenticò della sua rabbia, di Harry, di tutto il resto. 

Fece un passo indietro, si sedette su di una sedia dall'altro lato del letto ed anche la rossa sembrò calmarsi, riprendendo la sua posizione. 

Passarono qualche secondo così, in silenzio, ad osservare il corpo del serpeverde disteso. 

"Sei innamorata di lui?" chiese Draco, a voce bassa. 

Lei alzò lo sguardo, portando i suoi occhi su di lui. Sospirò. 

"Non lo so, non ogni cosa deve avere un nome, no?" 

"No" rispose il biondo, riportando il suo sguardo sul suo amico. 

"E tu?" chiese lei, mentre l'ombra di un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra quando il perfido Malfoy strabuzzò gli occhi alla sua domanda. 

"È abbastanza palese, Malfoy. Si vede da come la guardi..." chiarì lei. 

"Già" sospirò lui, portandosi le mani alle tempie con aria preoccupata. 

"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto". Adesso il sorriso sul volto di lei era evidente. 

"Siamo entrambi in un bel casino, eh?" rispose, un sorriso anche lui. 

Hermione entrò nella stanza, visibilmente imbarazzata da quello strano duo.   
Draco le andò incontro, la afferrò e la baciò, sotto gli occhi di Ginny.   
"Lo sa" le bisbigliò all'orecchio, riferendosi alla rossa seduta qualche metro più avanti. 

"Lo avevo capito" aggiunse lei, guardando le guance di Hermione diventar sempre più rosse.   
Si avvicinò al lettino, visibilmente imbarazzata. 

"Come sta?" chiese, riferendosi a Blaise, cambiando il soggetto della conversazione. 

"Non da nessun segno di coscienza, respira appena" rispose sommessamente Ginny. 

Hermione prese a mordersi in labbro nervosamente, mentre un braccio di Draco le cingeva la vita. 

"A cosa stai pensando?" le chiese il serpeverde. 

"Non c'è niente che possiamo fare per aiutarlo? Deve esistere qualcosa... Una pozione magari, qualche incantesimo che non conosciamo" 

"Ma certo" urlò Draco, allontanandosi velocemente da lei. Si avvicinò alla sua borsa.   
Le due grifondoro lo guardavano curiose. 

"Accio Felix felicis" pronunciò agitando la sua bacchetta. 

Hermione capì immediatamente di cosa si trattava quando vide quella boccettina di liquido trasparente. 

"È Felix Felicis?"chiese la rossa, scattando in piedi dalla sua sedia. 

Il ragazzo annuì, avvicinandosi al moro per dargliela. 

Hermione mise una mano sul suo avambraccio, provando a stopparlo.   
"Draco... Quello che devi fare..." provò a dire. 

"Non mi importa" disse lui. Ed era vero.   
Stava mettendo da parte se stesso.   
Il Draco Malfoy egoista che il mondo aveva sempre conosciuto in quel momento svanì.   
Quello non era più lui. Era una nuova persona, era una persona migliore. 

Voleva salvare il suo amico. 

Gli diede la pozione, osservando mentre scivolava lentamente lungo le labbra scure. 

"E adesso?" chiese Ginny, ansiosa e speranzosa al tempo stesso. 

"Ora aspettiamo" dissero Draco ed Hermione all'unisono, stringendosi la mano.   



	23. La Verità Viene A Galla

  
Passò qualche giorno. Blaise si riprese.   
Il suo respiro divenne regolare, la sua carnagione riprese colore, le sue ferite si rimarginarono senza lasciare nemmeno una cicatrice. 

"È un miracolo" aveva esclamato madama Chips. Solo quattro persone conoscevano la verità: Ginny, Hermione, Draco e Theo. Non era un miracolo la rapida guarigione del giovane serpeverde, era stata fortuna. Liquida, per essere precisi. 

"Fortuna" sospirò Draco, lanciando un sasso lungo la superficie del lago e poggiando la propria schiena contro il tronco di un albero. Lo stesso albero dove, qualche giorno prima, aveva avuto l'ulteriore prova dei suoi sentimenti per Hermione. 

Era felice che il suo amico stesse meglio, ma non poteva tuttavia dire di sentirsi bene.   
Da quando aveva discusso con Piton aveva capito che il momento che aveva sempre temuto e rimandato era arrivato. 

Avrebbe dovuto dare ai mangiamorte, a Voldemort, ciò che aveva promesso. Ma prima aveva deciso che avrebbe raccontato ad Hermione tutta la verità. Le avrebbe detto ogni cosa, voleva farlo. Le avrebbe parlato quel pomeriggio, durante il loro solito appuntamento. Se poi lei avesse deciso di non volerlo più vedere avrebbe capito e, seppur con grande dolore, l'avrebbe lasciata andare. 

Non la meritava, lo sapeva bene. Ma rispetto a quando era iniziato tutto, qualcosa in lui era cambiato, in modo graduale, inconscio, aveva smesso di mettere al primo piano se stesso. Aveva gradualmente ridimensionato il proprio ego. 

Hermione uscì dalla biblioteca nuovamente frustrata, dopo l'ennesima giornata di unitili ricerche. Nonostante fosse riuscita ad addentrarsi tra i libri del reparto proibito, nessuno dei numerosi tomi presenti conteneva informazioni riguardanti gli Horcrux. Ciò significava che si trattava di qualcosa ben più oscuro di quanto la sua fervida immaginazione riuscisse a concepire. 

Improvvisamente un'idea le balenò in mente. -Ma certo- disse a se stessa. Dal momento che Silente era sparito senza lasciare ad Harry alcun indizio, se c'era una persona in quella scuola che conosceva a fondo le arti oscure, quello non poteva essere altri che Piton. 

Se fosse riuscita ad entrare nel suo studio, a sbirciare rapidamente nella sua libreria, era certa che avrebbe trovato qualcosa. Imprecò, uscendo dalla biblioteca a passi veloci, mentre il suo cervello si metteva in moto per elaborare un piano. 

Aveva ancora un po' di tempo libero prima della lezione successiva perciò decise di uscire all'aperto, facendo una passeggiata lungo la riva del lago nero. 

L'aria fuori era fredda, all'aperto non vi era nessuno. Si rilassò, camminando lentamente: passeggiare la aiutava a pensare. 

Riconobbe un familiare alone argenteo. Draco sedeva dietro il tronco di un albero, da solo. Si guardò velocemente intorno: non c'era nessuno, decise di avvicinarsi. 

"Ehi" pronunciò alle sue spalle, sistemandosi accanto a lui con la schiena contro tronco dell'albero. "Cosa fai qui?" chiese curiosa. 

Lui si perse per un momento in quegli enormi occhi marroni puntati contro i suoi. "Signorina Granger, potrei farle la stessa domanda" rispose sorridendo e mettendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita, stringendola a se. 

Hermione restò momentaneamente colpita da quel gesto. Sebbene non ci fosse nessuno intorno, erano pur sempre all'aperto: chiunque sarebbe potuto spuntare da un momento all'altro e vederli. Lui non sembrava preoccuparsene, dunque decise di lasciarsi andare al suo abbraccio e di rilassarsi completamente tra le sue braccia. 

"Come sta Blaise?" chiese di nuovo la grifondoro dopo aver appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla. 

"Meglio..." sospirò. "Presto lo dimetteranno". 

Hermione si voltò leggermente, guardandolo negli occhi. 

"Draco, quello che hai fatto... è stato molto coraggioso e altruista da parte tua" 

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, non ricondocendosi in quelle parole. Gli sembrava strano fossero rivolte a lui. Scosse leggermente la testa, senza rispondere. 

"Volevo solo dirti che sono fiera di te" concluse lei.   
A quelle parole lui sentì una stretta al petto.   
- _Non lo sarai quando ti avrò detto la verità-._ Pensò. 

La guardò per qualche momento, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli. "Devo parlarti" disse. "Questa sera, va bene?" 

Hermione annuì e lui la baciò, assaporando le sue labbra con desiderio e disperazione, assaporando quel bacio come se fosse l'ultimo. 

*** 

"Harry quel libro ti stava dando alla testa" esclamò Ron, con un tono leggermente arrabbiato ed un espressione preoccupata che raramente appariva sul suo volto. 

"Va bene, ok, avevate ragione tu ed Hermione. Ma adesso che l'ho perso dobbiamo cercarlo, se finisse nelle mani sbagliate?" 

"Lo troveremo, Harry. Smettila di preoccuparti di quello stupido libro" sbottò il rosso, alzandosi immediatamente dal proprio letto a baldacchino e avvicinandosi al suo amico per guardarlo in faccia. 

"Ma cosa ti è preso?" chiese poi, dopo essersi avvicinato abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi. "Harry, Zabini è vivo per miracolo, così ha detto madama Chips" 

Harry si alzò in piedi e tirò un pugno contro il bordo del suo letto a baldacchino.   
"Lo so Ron, non credere che io non lo sappia. Quante volte devo ripeterlo, non conoscevo gli effetti di quell'incantesimo.... e poi lui era con Ginny, credevo gli stesse facendo del male" si fermò, come se improvvisamente gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa. 

Ron gli rispose: "Non so cosa sia successo tra te e Ginny, ma..." 

"Mi ha lasciato" disse secco il moro.   
"Ed è colpa mia. Non ho provato a farle cambiare idea, è giusto così. Starmi vicino è un pericolo. E poi Silente, Lumacorno, adesso questa storia degli horcrux..." sbuffò. 

Poi alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il suo amico.   
"Cosa ci faceva Ginny con Zabini?" chiese retoricamente al rosso inerme di fronte a lui. 

Lui fece spallucce. Il pensiero che sua sorella potesse essere interessata ad una serpe non sfiorava neanche lontanamente la sua mente. Non è nella natura di un Weasley. 

Ignorò la domanda del suo amico. Parlare di questo argomento lo metteva a disagio, era pur sempre sua sorella la ragazza in questione. Harry non aveva mai parlato a lui di Ginny. Forse per questo motivo lui non aveva mai affrontato con il suo migliore amico la questione riguardante Lavander, o _Hermione._

Ma certo, Hermione.   
Aveva detto che sarebbe andata in biblioteca a cercare più informazioni.   
Colse l'occasione per cambiare argomento di conversazione. Sebbene si sentisse ancora scottato dal suo rifiuto, i suoi sentimenti per lei non accenavano a scomparire, e continuava ancora a farsi mille domande sul suo strano comportamento. 

"Parlando di Horcrux, credi che Hermione abbia scoperto qualcosa?" 

"È di Hermione che stiamo parlando" rispose il ragazzo che è sipravvissuto. 

"Già" confermò il rosso guardando altrove. Poi si fece coraggio.   
"Non credi sia strana, ultimamente?" domandò, sforzandosi di fare il vago. 

Questa volta fu Harry a fare spallucce. "No, a cosa ti riferisci?" 

"Niente in particolare" rispose lui, non realmente convinto.   
"Vado a fare una passagiata" disse un attimo dopo, salutando l'amico e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. 

C'era qualcosa di strano in ciò che stava succedendo. Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, perché si comportavano tutti in modo così strano?   
Cosa stava succedendo in quella scuola? 

*** 

Blaise stava bene, nonostante dormisse ancora molto per riprendersi, e ad ogni risveglio la grifondoro era sempre al suo fianco. 

Aprì gli occhi dopo una dormita più lunga del solito, trovando Ginny seduta a leggere di fianco al letto. 

"Sono in paradiso" disse a bassa voce, guardandola. 

La rossa si voltò, sorridendo. 

"Buongiorno principessa" disse lei ridendo. Si avvicinò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra, dolcemente.   
"Come stai?" 

"Non sono mai stato meglio" fu la risposta del serpeverde, mentre le sue mani si stringevano possesivamente intorno alla vita di lei.   
"Dico sul serio". 

La rossa abbassò gli occhi, guardando altrove, e la presa di lui si fece ancora più stretta.   
"Ehi, guardami, Ginny" disse, allungando una mano ad accarezzarle il volto.   
"Ne è valsa la pena di essere quasi morto se ti ha portata da me". 

*** 

Ron uscì fuori, sentiva il bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria e sperava che il freddo pungente di quella giornata riuscisse a spegnere la sua ansia improvvisa.   
Camminava lentamente, con le mani in tasca, calciando qualche sasso che incontrava lungo il tragitto.   
Fuori non c'era nessuno, probabilmente per l'aria fredda che tirava.   
Pensava ad Hermione. La prossima lezione sarebbe iniziata a breve, sicuramente aveva già lasciato la biblioteca.   
Si voltò a guardare verso il lago: ricordava come a lei piacesse passeggiare in quel posto, o semplicemente sedersi lungo la riva con uno dei suoi tanti libri e perdersi totalmente nella lettura. 

Era per quello che l'aveva portata lì, quando aveva provato ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti per lei: sapeva che era uno dei suoi posti preferiti ad Hogwarts.   
Senza rendersene conto ripercorse la stessa strada che aveva fatto con lei quel giorno. Arrivò fino alla grossa quercia dinanzi alla quale era stato rifiutato. 

Aldilà del grosso tronco gli parve di scorrere una chioma di capelli ricci vagamente familiare. Si avvicinò ancora di più.   
-Magari è venuta a leggere qui - pensò. 

Non appena fu abbastanza vicino, per un momento non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi.   
Non si era sbagliato.   
Era Hermione la ragazza che aveva visto. 

Ciò che lo lasciò senza parole era stato però scoprire che il ragazzo le cui labbra erano poggiate su quelle della grifindoro era un serpeverde. 

_Il serpeverde._

"MALFOY" 


	24. La Verità Viene A Galla (seconda parte)

"Hermione...Malfoy? è per lui che mi hai rifiutato?" il rosso fissava inerme quella che era la sua migliore amica, mentre Malfoy, nonostante la rigidezza di Hermione, avvolgeva le proprie braccia possessivamente intorno alla sua vita. 

Draco restava in silenzio, non aveva nulla da spiegare a Weasley. Il rosso d'altro canto sembrava rivolgersi solo ad Hermione. 

"Quello che poteva esserci tra di noi Ron è finito quando tu ti sei messo con Lavanda" rispose duramente lei. 

"Ma Herm...è Malfoy, hai dimenticato tutto quello che ha fatto? " il rosso aveva adesso alzato la voce, per fortuna intorno non vi era nessuno. "Lui ti odia, sai cosa pensa di quelle come te.." 

Draco aveva capito dove Ron voleva arrivare con il suo discorso. Si irrigidì immediatamente. Sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, la sue mani elettrizzarsi mentre stringeva i pugni. Sebbene non avesse con se la bacchetta, in quel momento sentì che gli sarebbe bastato un battito di ciglia per schiantare Weasley sulla sponda opposta del lago. 

Ron si fermò per guardare in cagnesco il serpeverde, poi continuò a parlare rivolto alla sua amica. 

"Ti sta solo usando Hermione, per lui sarai sempre e solo una sporca mezzosangue." sputò quelle parole con un tono che a lui non si addiceva, che lei non gli aveva mai visto. 

Hermione sentì i propri occhi riempirsi di lacrime, nonostante si sforzasse con tutte le sue forze di trattenerle. A quella vista Draco si fece avanti. 

"Tu non sai niente, Weasley" urlò contro il rosso, facendo un passo verso di lui e tirando Hermione indietro in modo protettivo, come a farle da scudo. 

Il grifondoro forzò una risata.   
"Cos'è Malfoy? Una stupida sfida tra serpi, prendersi gioco delle ragazze grifondoro?" disse, ripensando a sua sorella e a come si era lanciata su Blaise, al fatto che avesse lasciato Harry. 

Draco si sforzava di restare in silenzio: non per Weasley, non per chissà quale principio di pace, non per evitare guai. 

Per _lei._

Ron prese il suo silenzio come l'occasione per parlare ancora.   
Si fece avanti, intenzionato a scavalcare il serpeverde e trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei.   
Draco glielo impedì : allungò un braccio, tagliando la strada al rosso, mentre con l'altra mano stringeva quella di Hermione. 

Ron smise di avanzare, ma continuò con ciò che doveva dire. 

"Hermione, non puoi crederci davvero" disse infine. 

"A cosa, Ron?" chiese lei, con la voce rotta e gli occhi lucidi. La sua gola bruciava. Perché faceva così male? 

Ron prese fiato. Era furioso, il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene e pulsava con un intensità tale da fargli credere che stessero per scoppiare. 

Fu un attimo. 

Urlò. 

"Alla storiella che Malfoy possa seriamente volere una mezzosangue". 

Sputò quelle parole come fossero veleno, ma nel momento stesso in cui lasciarono la sua bocca capì il suo errore.   
Seppe quasi immediatamente di aver sbagliato. 

La lacrima clandestina che attraversò la guancia della grifona non fece altro che dargliene la conferma. 

Si sentì immediatamente mortificato, colpevole, sporco. 

Vide i suoi occhi lucidi. Voleva farsi avanti, chiedere scusa.   
Non ne ebbe il tempo.   
Sentì i suoi piedi perdere il contatto con il terreno sottostante e la sua schiena schiantarsi violentemente contro qualcosa di duro un attimo dopo. 

Draco d'altro canto era rimasto immobile, a bocca aperta. Quelle parole avevano ferito anche lui, gli avevano fatto provare vergogna. 

Si voltò verso Hermione, spaventato dall'idea che potesse anche solo per un secondo credere che quella fosse la verità. 

La vide, meravigliosa come sempre, asciugarsi con una mano una lacrima dal volto, mentre con l'altra afferrava la bacchetta e la puntava contro il petto del grifondoro.   
Era ancora più bella così, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi infuocati. 

Voleva essere come lei. Lui era rimasto paralizzato dalle parole del rosso, inerme.   
Lei no, lei aveva saputo reagire. 

"Stupeficium" fu l'incantesimo che lasciò la sua bacchetta. 

Ron andò a schiantarsi contro il tronco di un albero. 

Inaspettatamente il professor Piton apparve immediatamente sulla scena. 

Fece finta di dover porre rimedio ad un litigio tra studenti e si parò davanti alla giovane coppia. Li squadrò per un momento. 

"Signorina Granger, dovrei toglierle dei punti per questo. Credo che lei sappia bene che è proibito lanciare incantesimi contro uno studente".   
Dopodiché si voltò, ad osservare il rosso ancora incosciente per terra. 

"La aspetto nel mio ufficio" disse alla ragazza, allontanandosi poi per soccorrere il grifondoro. 

Hermione restò immobile, metabolizzando ciò che era successo. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata e percepiva l'adrenalina ancora in circolo nelle sue vene. 

Aveva schiantato il suo migliore amico. Ma cosa le stava succedendo?   
Non era più in sé.   
Ma Ron? Anche lui era strano. Più aggressivo, più _arrabbiato._

Draco la afferrò per un braccio trascinandola via, mentre in lontananza altri studenti iniziavano ad accorrere sul luogo. 

La portò in un angolo appartato, lontano dagli occhi della folla. 

La fece appoggiare, non troppo delicatamente, contro una delle imponenti colonne di Hogwarts e le si parò davanti prepotentemente. 

"Guardami" le disse, desideroso di incastrare i propri occhi con i suoi. 

Quando il suo disederio fu esaudito prese un lungo respiro e continuò con ciò che aveva da dire. 

"Non crederci neanche per un secondo, Hermione". 

La ragazza restò in silenzio, ma lui percepì, nel leggero movimento delle sue spalle, che quelle parole le fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo.   
La abbracciò, sentendo la tensione dei suoi muscoli allentarsi a quel tocco. 

"Adesso Ron lo sa" busbigliò lei sulla sua spalla. 

"È un problema per te?" chiese il biondo, incrociando di nuovo i suoi occhi. 

"Credevo che lo fosse per te" mormorò lei. 

Draco rise.   
"Non lo è. Ero tentato di dirglielo io stesso". Poi sospirò. 

"In ogni caso, l'avrei volontieri schiantato io al posto tuo". 

Hermione sorrise, finalmente, e Draco si sentì sollevato a quella visione. 

Qualcosa dentro di lui lo angosciava: la verità che avrebbe dovuto confessarle presto. 

"Già, adesso mi toccherà la punizione di Piton" rispose lei. "Sarà meglio che vada". 

"Aspetta" disse lui afferrandola per un braccio. "Sei stata fantastica, non dispiacerti troppo". 

La grifondoro alzò gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso. 

Poi Draco parlò nuovamente. "Ci vediamo, stasera?" 

"Si, certo" rispose lei, allontanandosi. 

Camminava svelta verso l'ufficio del professor Piton. Non temeva la punizione, ma il senso di colpa per aver colpito il suo amico iniziava a farsi strada dentro di lei.   
Tuttavia si sforzò di vedere il lato positivo. Era certa che nell'ufficio del professore ci fosse qualche indizio sugli horcrux, un manuale di magia oscura o qualcosa del genere. Era una buona occasione per dare un'occhiata alla sua libreria privata senza destar troppi sospetti. 

*** 

Ron fu portato in infermeria, nonostante sostenesse di non star male. 

Mentre il rosso entrava per un controllo "da protocollo" da parte di madama Chips, il serpeverde Zabini veniva dimesso. 

Vide sua sorella, insieme a lui. 

Ginny scattò immediatamente accorgendosi della presenza di suo fratello, ma era troppo tardi. 

"Ti raggiungo dopo" mormorò a Blaise, per poi avvicinarsi al fratello. 

"Ron, cosa ci fai qui? Ti è successo qualcosa?" chiese preoccupata. 

"Sto bene, Ginny, preferisco non parlarne" sbuffò il rosso frustrato.   
Poi guardò sua sorella negli occhi.   
"Zabini? Davvero?" 

"Ron... Posso spiegarti" iniziò a giustificarsi lei. 

"Quando è cominciato tutto?" domandò Ron a voce alta.   
"Harry che per poco non uccide Zabini, tu e lui, Hermione e Malfoy" 

Al suono degli ultimi due nomi, Ginny sobbalzò un momento. Lui se ne accorse. 

"Tu lo sapevi?"   
Non attese una risposta, non ne aveva bisogno.   
"Ho voglia di restare da solo" esclamò duramente. 

"Ron..." 

"Non adesso Ginny, per favore" esclamò sofferente. 

*** 

Harry era determinato a fare di testa sua, come d'altronde aveva sempre fatto.   
Non era tipo da fare ricerche sui libri lui.   
Avrebbe scoperto la verità sugli horcrux dalla stessa persona che aveva informato Voldemort stesso: il professor Lumacorno. 

Bussò alla porta del suo ufficio. 

"Chi è?" esclamò il professore dal lato opposto della stanza, seduto a leggere un libro, mentre con un rapido movimento di bacchetta apriva la porta. 

"Oh Harry" esclamò, mettendo da parte il libro. "Cosa ti porta qui?" 

"Lo sappiamo entrambi professore" rispose duramente il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a lui. 

Lumacorno, pur essendo un uomo di grande intelligenza, non brilla per coraggio o audacia. Si alzò in piedi, percorrendo il profilo della stanza, desideroso di allontanarsi dal giovane, di non incontrare i suoi occhi. 

"Harry, non posso. Lui verrà a cercarmi" 

"Lui verrà a cercare tutti noi. Me per primo" esclamò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi di nuovo in modo da guardare l'uomo negli occhi. 

"Io posso sconfiggerlo, ma ho bisogno del suo aiuto.   
Se non vuole farlo per me, lo faccia per mia madre.   
Per Lily" 

A sentir nominare il nome della donna le difese dell'uomo vacillarono. Voleva bene a quella ragazza, si era affezionato a lei durante la sua carriera come professore, ed aveva sofferto alla notizia della sua morte. 

Il professore si sedette, invitando con un gesto della mano il ragazzo a sedersi di fronte a lui. Prese un profondo respiro, impugnando con la mano tremante una bottiglia di whiskey incendiario e versandosi un bicchiere. 

Mandò giù un grosso sorso, poi parlò. 

"È magia molto oscura, figliolo.   
E molto potente.   
Per creare un horcrux devi spezzare l'anima, ancorando una parte di essa ad un oggetto. In questo modo, essa sopravvive alla morte del corpo". 

Harry deglutì. "E come si spezza un'anima, professore?" 

"Con l'omicidio". 


	25. La Verità Viene A Galla (terza Parte)

Hermione bussò delicatamente sulla porta dell'ufficio del professor Piton. Nessuna risposta. Provò ad aprirla : con sua grande sorpresa ci riuscì. 

-Strano- pensò tra sè e sè. Nonostante l'iniziale perplessità, alla fine la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio. Si guardò vagamente intorno, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno in arrivo ed entrò, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Scrutò rapidamente l'ambiente, notando due diversi scaffali ricchi di libri ai due estremi opposti della stanza. 

Una sezione in particolare attirò la sua attenzione. 

Si avvicinò ad una lunga fila di tomi di colore scuro, leggendo i titoli sul dorso dei libri. Un dettaglio in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: tutti i quei tomi presentavano un alone di polvere su di essi. Tutti tranne uno, come se fosse stato aperto di recente. 

Lo prese in mano. 

" _Magia oscura e antichi artefatti"._ Lesse sulla copertina. 

Lo aprì, iniziando a sfogliarlo lentamente.   
Pagina dopo pagina aveva l'impressione che l'argomento trattato diventasse sempre più oscuro. 

Prese un profondo respiro e saltò all'ultima pagina: era stata strappata. 

Guardò la pagina accanto, la penultima del grosso tomo. 

Ecco ciò che cercava: 

\- _ Un horcrux è l'artefatto più Oscuro che sia mai stato creato. Per creare un horcrux è necessario  _

La pagina si interruppe.   
Hermione prese la propria bacchetta. 

" _Revelio"_. 

"Davvero astuto, signorina Granger.   
Tuttavia, ritengo che lei sottovaluti le mie capacità". 

La voce del professor Piton fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene della ragazza, che di scatto chiuse il libro che aveva tra le mani e si voltò. 

Il professore era sulla soglia della porta e fissava la grifondoro dall'alto in basso.   
Hermione restava immobile, come paralizzata.   
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, tentare di giustificarsi, ma le parole le morirono in bocca. Conosceva il professor Piton, dopo sei anni come sua alunna, lo aveva osservato abbastanza: sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, lui non le avrebbe creduto. 

L'uomo chiuse la porta dell'ufficio, facendosi avanti senza guardarla e raggiungendo la propria scrivania al centro della stanza. 

"Immagino si stia facendo parecchie domande sulla sorte di quell'ultima pagina". 

Hermione strabuzzò gli occhi, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. 

"Anche se io non glielo rivelassi adesso" iniziò Severus percorrendo il profilo della sua scrivania mentre parlava "ritengo di conoscerla abbastanza da sapere che non fermerà le sue ricerche. Tuttavia devo avvertirla signorina Granger: si sta mettendo in un gioco molto pericoloso. Lei sa già troppo, più di quanto dovrebbe" concluse. 

Hermione era confusa. Possibile che Piton sapesse di ciò che Silente avesse detto ad Harry? Di Tom Riddle e Lumacorno... 

"Temo di sì" affermò il professore interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.   
Hermione capì immediatamente: stava usando un legilimens contro di lei.   
Avrebbe voluto parlare ma non disse nulla: provava rabbia e ammirazione allo stesso tempo. 

Era furiosa poiché il professor Piton stava letteralmente guardando all'interno della sua mente, contro la sua volontà. 

Dall'altro lato tuttavia non poteva fare a meno che ammirare la sua capacità di destreggiarsi con quell'incantesimo in quel modo: silenziosamente e senza bacchetta.   
Nutriva un fascino per quella materia, per quel tipo di magia. 

Restò in silenzio senza rendersene conto, sforzandosi mentalmente di resistere al suo incantesimo.   
Conosceva l'occlumanzia, teoricamente, ma non l'aveva mai praticata. 

In pochi secondi tentò di ricordarsi tutto ciò che aveva letto sull'argomento in un avanzato libro di difesa contro le arti oscure che aveva preso in prestito in biblioteca non troppo tempo fa. 

_Svuotare la mente. Separare i pensieri. Compartimentalizzare._

"Impressionante, per essere la sua prima volta" esclamò il professore. 

Hermione si sforzò di trattenere un'espressione compiaciuta. Aveva funzionato. Quasi non riusciva a crederci.   
Dopodiché riflettè un momento sulle parole del professore: 

"Cosa vuol dire _un gioco pericoloso?"_ chiese la grifondoro. 

"In questo momento lei si trova nel mezzo, Granger.   
Da un lato ha informazioni da Potter, dall'ordine. Dall'altro sa fin troppo su i mangiamorte e sulle loro missioni" 

La ragazza trattenne il fiato, cercando di non far trapelare la propria agitazione.   
A quanto pare anche lui sapeva di lei e Malfoy. 

-Adesso che lo sa Ron, a breve lo saprà l'intera scuola- pensò tra sé e sé. 

"Ed è proprio di questo che voglio parlarle signorina Granger" concluse infine il professore. 

Hermione non capiva, cosa che non era da lei e che le faceva accumulare un certo nervosismo. 

"Lei tiene molto, al signor Malfoy, non è vero?" 

"Si" rispose sommessamente lei. 

"Lui ha bisogno del suo aiuto. Credo che lei sappia già tutto sull'arduo compito che gli è stato imposto dall'Oscuro in persona" 

La ragazza fece cenno di sì con la testa. 

"Immaginavo, il ragazzo ha bisogno di lei" 

Hermione strinse istintivamente la mano intorno alla propria bacchetta. Il professore notò quel gesto e fece un passo verso la ragazza. 

"Lei è una grande strega, Granger, e senza il suo aiuto Potter non ce l'avrebbe fatta in molte occasioni. Ma non è questo ciò che serve a Draco.   
Lui ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli sia vicino e che lo allontani da tutte le scelte sbagliate". 

Abbassò lo sguardo, continuando il discorso di un tono di voce più basso. 

"Spesso le parole di una persona amata possono fare la differenza" concluse infine. 

Hermione restò in silenzio. Quel discorso suscitò in lei un fiume di emozioni e la sua mente elaborava decine di domande che avrebbe voluto fare al professore. 

Aprì bocca per parlare ma non ne ebbe il tempo. 

"Adesso vada" le disse Piton, riacquistando il suo solito tono freddo. 

"Ma... Professore.." Hermione avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, reclamare la pagina mancante. Per un attimo aveva creduto che il professore le avrebbe parlato di quell'argomento. 

"Prima che le tolga venti punti per il suo attacco al signor Weasley". 

Hermione sbiancò, dirigendosi con aria perplessa e confusa verso la porta e balbettando un incerto "arrivederci" mentre questa si chiudeva alle sue spalle. 

Era profondamente confusa. Ripensò attentamente alle parole del professore. Voleva che lei aiutasse Draco, che lo salvasse. 

Quel discorso le fece quasi dimenticare della litigata che aveva appena avuto con Ron e per la quale si sentiva ancora furiosa, sebbene fosse consapevole del proprio errore.   
-Grandissimo errore- si ripeté. Aveva reagito d'istinto, lo stesso atteggiamento che aveva sempre rimproverato ad Harry. 

*** 

Harry seppe da Seamus Finnigan che Ron si trovava in infermeria.   
Cioè che aveva sentito era che il rosso era stato coinvolto in una "rissa" ma nessuno aveva altre informazioni. 

Ron non aveva aperto bocca con nessuno sull'accaduto, e quando tutti erano accorsi sul luogo l'unica scena che si erano trovati davanti era quella del grifondoro steso per terra mentre veniva soccorso dal professor Piton. 

Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto si affrettò ad andare a parlare con il suo migliore amico, decisamente perplesso. 

Ron non era certo tipo da cacciarsi in una rissa, e da quando Blaise Zabini era quasi stato ucciso accidentalmente tutti gli studenti si guardavano bene dal lanciare incantesimi contro altri compagni. 

"Ron, stai bene? Ma cosa è successo?"   
Chiese non appena se lo trovò davanti, offrendogli un mano per alzarsi. 

Il rosso scansò la mano dell'amico.   
"Sto bene, ce la faccio da solo" rispose nervosamente alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta. 

Harry lo seguiva, camminando verso il dormitorio. 

"Chi è stato? Sei stato schiantato? Come è successo?" continuava a chiedere il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto. 

"Devi parlarne con Hermione, Harry" lo interruppe bruscamente il rosso.   
"Non so cosa vi stia succedendo, ma non vi riconosco più" urlò a voce alta, affrettandosi per andarsene. 

Harry provò ad in seguirlo, afferrandolo per una spalla. 

"Scusami Harry, ma voglio stare da solo" replicò Ron allontanandosi. 

In quel momento Harry si sentì più solo e confuso che mai.   
Ginny non voleva più vederlo dopo ciò che aveva fatto a Blaise.   
Era profondamente mortificato, ma le sue scuse non erano bastate. 

Ron, il suo migliore amico, era furioso, distante e freddo.   
Ripensò a ciò che gli aveva detto: parlarne con Hermione.   
Di cosa? 

Lei si comportava in modo strano ultimamente, adesso che ci pensava. Ron glielo aveva detto tempo fa, tuttavia non gli aveva prestato attenzione. 

Una sorta di senso di colpa iniziò a farsi strada, colpendolo in pieno petto. 

I suoi amici c'erano sempre stati per lui, ma lui era stato così preso dai suoi problemi negli ultimi mesi da non prestare attenzione a ciò che succedeva nelle loro vite. 

Si prese del tempo per pensare, camminando in un angolo deserto del corridoio del settimo piano. 

Era un posto silenzioso, calmo, lontano dalla confusione dei corridoi e della sala grande. 

Gli parve di sentire delle voci, in lontananza.   
Si nascose dietro una delle imponenti statue, sperando che nessuno l'avesse visto, origliando la conversazione.   
  


"Draco, tu non sei così. Non sei un assassino" 

"Theo non capisci, devo farlo. Se non uccido Silente, lui ucciderà me e la mia famiglia" 

Harry non poté fare a meno di sussultare a quelle parole, urtando contro la statua di metallo con un rumore che rimbombò per tutto il corridoio. 

I due serpeverde si zittirono all'istante, iniziando a correre verso la direzione dalla quale gli parve di aver sentito il suono provenire, mentre il giovane grifondoro si dava alla fuga.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Cambio di rotta

Draco fu il più rapido, percorrendo il corridoio a lunghe falcate verso la fonte del rumore.   
Poco più indietro Theo lo seguiva tentando di calmarlo.   
"Potrebbe essere la gatta di Gazza, non è il momento di farsi prendere dal panico". L'unica cosa che ottenne come risposta fu uno sguardo torvo da parte del biondo. 

Il corridoio era vuoto: qualunque fosse stata la fonte di quel rumore era sparita.   
"Sarà stato quello stupido gatto, non preoccuparti" disse Theo, rallentando il passo. "Andiamo". 

Harry ebbe i riflessi pronti, sfilando dalla tasca il suo mantello dell'invisibilità e sfuggendo alla vista dei due serpeverde per un pelo. Col cuore che gli batteva nel petto corse a cercare i suoi amici. Doveva raccontare a Ron ed Hermione ciò che aveva sentito. 

***   
Nella testa testa di Draco riecheggiavano le parole del professor Piton. Il momento che aveva cercato di rimandare il più possibile era arrivato.   
Cosa avrebbe raccontato ad Hermione? La verità. Più le starà vicino e più sarà in pericolo.   
Entrando nel suo dormitorio si fiondò dritto sul letto, determinato ad avere un po' di riposo prima di affrontare la verità con Hermione quella sera. 

Un movimento sulla sua scrivania catturò la sua attenzione. 

Una civetta, con una lettera al becco, lo fissava da lì.   
Strano: la posta veniva recapitata in sala grande, non in dormitorio.   
Non era il solito gufo della famiglia Malfoy, dalle piume argentee e la stazza imponente. Questo era decisamente più piccolo, dal piumaggio quasi dorato e dagli occhi blu. Chi gli mandava un messaggio?   
Prese la lettera al becco porgendo al gufo dei croccantini come ricompensa, ma questo li ignorò. Aprì la lettera, riconoscendo la calligrafia di sua madre. 

_Draco , mi sono assicurata che questa lettera non venga intercettata. Il tempo sta per scadere. I mangiamorte stanno per prendere il ministero e a breve pretenderanno Hogwarts. Il loro passo successivo sarà la registrazione di tutti i nati babbani. Se vuoi proteggere qualcuno, l'unica cosa da fare è allontanarlo e costringerlo alla fuga._

_Dietro questa lettera vi sono tutte le istruzioni necessarie per riparare l'armadio, Bellatrix sta programmando l'attacco a due settimane da oggi. Non compiere gesti avventati._

_Tua madre_

Draco lesse le parole di sua madre per ben due volte prima di guardare il retro del foglio con le istruzioni per trovare e riparare l'armadio. Riflettè su ciò che vi era scritto. Narcissa sapeva di lui ed Hermione e gli stava dicendo di lasciarla andare, di costringerla a fuggire. Severus lo aveva avvisato sui progetti dei mangiamorte ma non ci aveva mai riflettuto veramente. 

Come poteva convincere Hermione a fuggire e nascondersi? Avrebbe dovuto allontanarla. Sarebbe stata più al sicuro con Harry, Weasley e l'ordine, non con lui e la sua banda di mangiamorte. 

Doveva ferirla, convincerla ad odiarlo. È ciò che ha fatto durante tutti questi anni ad Hogwarts, non dovrebbe rivelarsi difficile.   
Eppure adesso il pensiero gli fece venire un nodo alla gola. 

Si alzò, tirando un calcio al piede del letto e maledicendo se stesso. "Stupido, stupido, stupido". Cosa gli è venuto in mente? Ha preso in giro se stesso e lei credendo che questa storia potesse mai funzionare. A pensarci adesso gli veniva quasi da ridere. Era ora di far scoppiare questa bolla felice all'interno della quale si era rinchiuso e affrontare la realtà. 

Hermione doveva vederlo per ciò che era realmente, odiandolo come meritava. 

*** 

Harry trovò Hermione di ritorno dalla biblioteca. 

"Devo parlarti" disse il ragazzo. 

"Non ora Harry" 

"Riguarda Malfoy" 

*** 

Il momento di affrontare la verità, ed Hermione, era arrivato. Draco si esercitò con l'occlumanzia prima di vederla, raccogliendo tutti i ricordi degli ultimi mesi e i suoi sentimenti per lei e seppellendoli in profondità. Non dovevano risalire, non stasera. Stasera sarebbe tornato il Draco Malfoy di sempre, quello che l'ha ferita più volte senza mai porsi il minimo scrupolo, quello che anni prima gioiva nell'umiliarla e vederla allontanarsi in lacrime. 

Arrivò in corridoio e lei era lì che lo aspettava al solito posto. Lo accolse con un aria leggermente diversa dal solito, più fredda, preoccupata.   
-Bene-. 

"Ehi" disse, raccogliendo una ciocca di capelli e portandosela dietro l'orecchio. "Devo parlarti". 

"Anche io". 

Camminò tre volte avanti e indietro, chiedendo alla stanza un posto diverso da quello a cui erano abituati. Freddo, cupo, scomodo: nessun letto, nessuna libreria, nessun caminetto. 

Scorse l'espressione preoccupata e perplessa della grifondoro non appena varcò la soglia e si sforzò di non pensare a ciò che lei si aspettava, al loro rifugio, a quello che avrebbero fatto in quella stanza se la realtà non fosse tornata a perseguitarlo. 

Nonostante i suoi sforzi e l'occlumanzia non potè fare a meno di pensare, anche se solo per un secondo, a quanto avrebbe voluto averla per un ultima volta, affondare in lei con tutta la sua disperazione e perdersi nel suo calore fino a dimenticarsi il suo stesso nome. 

Ma no, non era lì per quello. 

"Harry ti ha sentito parlare. Dice di averti sentito dire che devi uccidere qualcuno" con le mani incrociate sul petto, Hermione parlava guardandolo dritto negli occhi.   
"Era più che convinto di aver sentito bene, nonostante abbia provato a diassuaderlo.." 

"È la verità" la interruppe lui, sforzandosi di non guardarla negli occhi e concentrandosi su un punto nel muro dietro di lei. 

"Che cosa vorrebbe dire?" 

"Mi è stato dato un compito e devo svolgerlo" 

Hermione scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi a lui. "Tu non sei un assassino Draco, perché non me ne hai parlato? Di chi si tratta? Ci inventeremo qualcosa, parlaremo con Silente e... " 

"Smettila" 

Hermione cambiò espressione, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui, ma non parlò. 

Draco continuò. "Non posso disobbedire" 

Hermione fece un altro passo verso di lui e Draco dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per resistere alla tentazione di stringerla a sé, respirando appena per non essere inondato dall'odore del suo shampoo alla vaniglia.   
"Silente e l'ordine ti aiuteranno, io ti aiuterò, siamo ad Hogwarts, siamo al sicuro qui" 

Draco fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lei. L'espressione sul volto della grifindoro cambiò, tingendosi di preoccupazione. 

Era il momento di ferirla, di assicurarsi che gli sarebbe stata lontano. 

"La decisione è già presa" rispose freddo, mentre il suo nodo alla gola cresceva sempre più. La conversazione doveva finire il prima possibile. 

"Tu non sei un assassino" rispose lei, tentando di nuovo di avvicinarsi. Il suo tono di voce adesso era cambiato. Era basso, privo della sua solita determinazione e sicurezza. 

"Non sai nulla di me". 

"So che sei non sei come cerchi di apparire. Tu non sei questo, non sei costretto a seguire la strada che hanno scelto per te Draco, lasciati aiutare" 

Draco rispose forzando una risata amara, con la gola che oramai bruciava per lo sforzo di trattener le lacrime e ringraziando la poca luce della stanza che gli impediva di vedere quelle di lei. 

"Non sai nulla di me. Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia il tuo aiuto? Credi di conoscermi dopo qualche scopata? È stato divertente finché è durato ma ora basta".   
La faccia della grifondoro le confermò che era riuscito nel suo intento. L'aveva spezzata. 

"Questa cosa" continuò, agitando la mano tra lo spazio tra loro due "è stato il culmine di una bella fantasia, ma è andata avanti troppo a lungo" 

Sentendosi ormai sul punto di non poter più trattenere le proprie lacrime si diresse verso la porta, fermandosi un momento sull'uscio.   
Senza guardarla in viso aggiunse: 

"Non avrai mica creduto che ci fosse qualcosa di vero tra noi? Ti credevo più sveglia, Granger" e se ne andò, senza nemmeno rivolgere un ultimo sguardo, sentendo il peso delle sue stesse parole mandargli il cuore in frantumi.   
  
  


_**Rieccomi e scusate la lunga assenza. Cercherò di essere costante e postare almeno un capitolo a settimana. La storia sarà finita entro il 2021:) fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate** _


	27. Tempo Scaduto

  


Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle il serpeverde si diresse il più velocemente possibile verso il cortile esterno del castello, non curandosi del coprifuoco o di chi potesse vederlo in quelle condizioni.   
Una volta a contatto con l'aria fresca della notte inspirò a pieni polmoni ed iniziò a correre.   
Corse fino a sentirsi mancare l'aria. Prima che se ne rendesse conto aveva attraversato il cortile ed era arrivato all'inizio della foresta oscura.   
Convinto che nessuno ormai potesse sentirlo si lascio andare, sfogando il dolore in un urlo e la rabbia in una raffica di pugni disperati contro il tronco di un albero. Passarono minuti, o forse ore, prima che la rabbia lo abbandonò, lasciando spazio solamente al dolore. Con la testa poggiata contro la dura corteccia dell'albero pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto davanti ad Hermione.   
Quando le lacrime furono consumate si sforzò di occludere. Prese dei lunghi respiri e raccolse ogni emozione che aveva provato fino a quel momento.   
Immaginò la superficie di un lago con l'acqua calma, tanto profondo da non poter vedere il fondo. Prese ogni emozione: la rabbia, il dolore, la disperazione, la paura e le gettò in  acq ua come fossero sassi, guardandole affondare.   
Trascorse vari minuti così, fino a che il suo respirò non tornò regolare e il suo battito rallentò.   
Dopodiche aprì lentamente gli occhi, col volto che ormai non faceva trasparire alcuna emozione.   
Il gufo dorato che gli aveva recapitato la lettera di sua madre lo osservava dal ramo di un albero. Cosa faceva ancora qui? Aspettava una risposta?

Si infilò la mano in tasca e tiró fuori un pezzo di pergamena. Con la sua bacchetta impresse la parole "Sarà fatto" e la porse alla civetta, allontanandosi diretto al dormitorio.

***   
Hermione rimase immobile come l'aveva lasciata per diversi minuti, mentre le lacrime le solcavano il volto, ripetendo più e più volte nella sua testa le parole del serpeverde nel tentativo di trovarvi un senso.   
Aveva avuto un cambio di atteggiamento improvviso che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Quelle parole l'avevano ferita profondamente ma una parte di lei, quella più logica e analitica, continuava a dirle che qualcosa non andava. O forse era stata semplicemente troppo annebbiata dai suoi sentimenti da essersi fatta ingannare così?   
Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica del maglione, aspettando che cessassero prima di lasciare la stanza e dirigersi alla torre di Grifondoro. Draco aveva chiaramente bisogno di aiuto, qualcuno doveva aiutarlo e non poteva essere lei.

All'indomani avrebbe riflettuto, programmando scrupolosamente la sua prossima mossa mettendo da parte i sentimenti e la favoletta degli ultimi mesi, ma ora la sua mente chiedeva pietà. Desiderosa di dimenticare la conversazione appena avuta prese una pozione per addormentarsi e si diresse a letto. 

I giorni successivi trascorsero velocemente. Le parole di Draco continuavano a rimbombare nella sua testa, e più esse si ripetevano, più lei si convinceva della loro autenticità.    
I due si incontravano raramente nei corridoi o in sala grande. Nelle lezioni che avevano in comune il serpeverde indossava la sua migliore maschera di indifferenza e si sedeva il più lontano possibile da lei, evitando ad ogni costo di incrociare il suo sguardo. 

Draco, con le istruzioni ricevute da sua madre, si dedicò interamente all'armadio svanitore.   
Una volta trovata la stanza delle cose nascoste fu facile riconoscere l'armadio. Trascorse molto tempo lì dentro nei giorni seguenti alla sua discussione con Hermione, eseguendo incantesimi di riparazione e provando il funzionamento del passaggio.    
Spesso si ritrovava a osservare la misteriosa stanza con curiosità, tralasciando il suo compito per qualche minuto. 

Guardandosi intorno si accorse ben presto dell'immensa varietà di oggetti che vi erano lì dentro. Alcuni sembravano di immenso valore, altri antichissimi, altri ancora erano semplicemente assurdi. 

Trovò uno stranissimo libro di incantesimi a sfondo sessuale, un ombrello dal design dello scorso secolo che se aperto ti sollevava in aria e scoprì la presenza, suo malgrado, di un intero scaffale di palline che se lanciate a terra rimbalzavano all'infinito.    
Fu allora che lo notò: un busto impolverato, raffigurante Salazar Serpeverde, con sopra un diadema. Incuriosito dalla strana immagine si avvicinò, afferrando il gioiello. Più lo guardava da vicino più appariva prezioso. Tuttavia aveva anche una aria sinistra, e dopo un intera estate circondato da magia oscura poteva dire di saper riconoscere quando un oggetto ne era pieno. 

Decise di prenderlo con sé, incuriosito e preoccupato al tempo stesso dalla natura dello strano gioiello. 

Dopo oltre una settimana trascorsa lì dentro, l'armadio era ormai pronto. Il tempo stava per scadere: il giorno deciso da Bellatrix per l'attacco stava arrivando.  
Lui trascorreva sempre più tempo da solo, sfuggendo anche a Blaise e Theo. 

Si concedeva rarissimi e brevissimi momenti per osservare Hermione, nascondendosi in angoli segreti del castello vicino la biblioteca, poco prima del coprifuoco, quando sapeva che l'avrebbe vista uscire da lì col suo solito carico di libri.    
Non potè fare a meno di notare come giorno dopo giorno la sua vicinanza con il rosso tornasse ad aumentare. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta, sapeva che per lei sarebbe stato meglio, che sarebbe stata più al sicuro in quel modo, ma non poteva evitare di sentire il suo stomaco contorcersi e il cuore sprofondargli nel petto ogni volta che li vedeva vicini. 

Tra Hermione, Harry e Ron si era stabilito un tacito accordo per il quale lei avrebbe parlato della situazione quando sarebbe stata pronta a farlo. Avevano ripreso a trascorrere sempre più tempo insieme, rispetto agli ultimi tempi, e contro ogni sua previsione Ron non sembrava affatto esser arrabbiato con lei.

Due settimane dopo la conversazione con Draco poteva dire che avevano raggiunto una sorta di strano equilibrio: si ritrovavano a trascorrere molto tempo insieme, ma senza scambiarsi molte parole. 

Quella sera a notte fonda si trovava nella sala comune di Grifondoro, seduta a leggere davanti al caminetto. Ron le teneva compagnia sveglio, mentre sfogliava una rivista di quidditch. Davanti a sé il solito set di scacchi dei maghi, ma stranamente Harry non c'era. 

"Dov'è Harry?" chiese lei, alzando gli occhi dal suo libro. 

"Con silente" scrollò le spalle lui. "Non era qui entro il copri fuoco". 

Hermione morse nervosamente per qualche secondo l'interno della sua guancia. Dopodiché prese un profondo respiro e parlò. "Ron, volevo dirti che mi dispiace". 

Lo sguardo sul volto di Ron le indicò che non si aspettava affatto quelle parole. "Hermione, non scusarti con me. Sono io a doverti chiedere scusa, ti ho detto delle cose orribili".

Restano in silenzio a guardarsi per un momento.    
Poi fu Ron a parlare di nuovo.    
"Quindi ora è finita? Tra te e Mal.."

Furono interrotti da qualcuno che bussò alla finestra. Si voltarono sorpresi e videro una piccola civetta, dorata e con gli occhi azzurri, che portava una lettera. 

**_Hermione Granger_** era scritto sul retro. La aprì. 

_Scappa._

_**Rieccomi. Scusate per questo capitolo. Era necessario come "passaggio" ma vi prometto il prossimo sarà decisamente movimentato. Prossimo capitolo venerdì 9:)** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Guerra: giorno zero

"Non capisci, devo farlo. Devo ucciderti, o lui ucciderà me"

"Abbassa la bacchetta Draco, posso aiutarti" 

"No, non puoi" interruppe una terza voce altamente familiare.  
"Ma io si, mi dispiace Albus

Avada kedavra". 

Tre ore prima. 

Appena Hermione lesse il messaggio, nel caminetto della sala comune di Grifondoro apparve il volto di Tonks.  
"Hermione, Ron, dovete venire immediatamente nello studio di Silente. Svelti"

Senza scambiarsi una parola i due grifondoro si catapultarono in corridoio. L'ansia cresceva nel petto di Hermione insieme alla sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa di terribile, a meno che non fosse già successo.  
Ad ogni passo la sua mente elaborava decine di possibili scenari mentre le sue dita impugnavano saldamente la bacchetta, pronta ad attaccare se necessario. 

Arrivati nell'ufficio di Silente si trovarono davanti diverse persone, tra queste vi erano Tonks, sua madre Andromeda, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour. 

"Oh grazie al cielo" disse Tonks appena i due varcarono la soglia. "Harry non era con voi vero?" 

"No" rispose Ron, guardandosi attorno confuso. 

"Lo immaginavo" replicò Lupin, rivolgendosi a Nimphadora. "sia lui che Silente sono spariti, saranno insieme" 

"Se Harry è con Silente allora è al sicuro" questa volta a parlare fu Bill, ignorando Ron ed Hermione e rivolgendosi al resto delle persone nell'ufficio del preside. "Il nostro più grande problema adesso sono i mangiamorte". 

Hermione finalmente parlò, rivolgendosi a Tonks. "Mangiamorte? Qualcuno può spiegarci cosa sta succendo?" 

Tonks mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle della grifondoro, fissandola dritto negli occhi. 

"Non è importante Hermione. Noi siamo qui per portati via" e con un cenno del capo indicò sua madre Andromeda. 

Hermione stava per replicare quando notò che sulle spalle della donna poggiava una civetta, la stessa civetta dorata che le aveva consegnato il messaggio pochi minuti prima. Più la fissava, più notava che vi era qualcosa di strano in lei, di diverso rispetto ad ogni altro gufo che aveva incontrato.  
Una certezza si fece strada nella sua mente.  
"Siete state voi a mandarlo?" chiese. 

"È complicato, Hermione" fu la risposta di Tonks, il cui tono di voce appariva sempre più agitato. "Non posso spiegartelo, ma siamo venuti qui per portati al sicuro". 

"Perché io? Ed Harry? E i mangiamorte?" 

"Harry è con Silente ed al momento è più al sicuro di quanto potrebbe esserlo con noi. Tu sei la seconda persona più ricercata dai mangiamorte dopo di lui". 

L'intera situazione iniziava rapidamente a prendere forma dentro la mente di Hermione, sebbene per ogni nuova informazione avrebbe avuto decine di domande.  
"I mangiamorte stanno attaccando Hogwarts? Come è possibile?" 

"Qualcuno li ha fatti entrare" rispose Bill. 

"E chi?" chiese Ron, prima che Hermione ne avesse il tempo. 

Sentì il cuore saltarle un battito, e poi riprendere a battere a ritmo accelerato.  
-Fa che non sia lui. Fa che non sia lui-.

"Draco Malfoy". 

***

L'armadio era pronto. Il passaggio era aperto. Pochi minuti e sarebbero entrati ad Hogwarts. Draco aspettava fuori dalla porta della stanza delle necessità, lottando contro un attacco di panico.  
Non poteva perdere il controllo.  
Non adesso. 

Piton arrivò, percorrendo velocemente il corridoio. Quando fu davanti a lui rivolse lo sguardo alla porta della stanza.  
"È tutto pronto?" chiese.  
"Si"  
"Bene, abbiamo poco tempo, deve essere fatto prima che ci vedano" disse, iniziando a incamminarsi senza assicurarsi che Draco lo stesse seguendo. "Vieni"

Esitante, il giovane prese a seguirlo.  
Deglutì. "Dove stiamo andando?" 

"Da Silente". 

***

Harry e Silente si trovavano sulla torre di Astronomia, di ritorno dalla ricerca del medaglione. 

"Ascoltami bene, Harry" iniziò il professore. "Qualsiasi cosa succeda qui stasera, devi promettermi che non interverrai" 

"A cosa si riferisce professore?". Harry era confuso, spaventato e preoccupato al tempo stesso. 

"Promettimelo". 

Harry aprì bocca per chiedere spiegazioni quando udirono dei passi e delle voci avvicinarsi. 

"Mi dispiace figliolo" disse Albus, guardandolo con aria severa e dispiaciuta.  
"Petrificus Totalus" 

Harry rimase così, immobile, nascosto in un angolo buio e isolato della torre di astronomia. 

Le due persone che avevano sentito arrivare erano il professor Piton e Draco Malfoy.

Dal suo nascondiglio, sebbene impossibilitato a muovere il collo, Harry vedeva chiaramente il volto del giovane serpeverde.  
Era molto più pallido del solito, con gli occhi rossi di chi ha appena pianto incorniciati da profondissime occhiaie.

Draco sudava freddo mentre, con le mani tremanti, puntava la sua bacchetta contro Silente. 

***

Nell'ufficio di Silente si discutevano imminenti strategie di attacco. Sapevano che i mangiamorte sarebbero arrivati dal corridoio del settimo piano. Li avrebbero colti di sorpresa sfruttando un passaggio segreto scoperto da Remus nel corso dei suoi anni ad Hogwarts e sconosciuto da tutti quanti gli altri.  
Come facessero ad esserne certi, per Hermione era ancora un mistero. Tuttavia aveva cose più urgenti a cui pensare. 

Senza farsi notare si avvicinò ad Andromeda.  
"Chi è?" chiese alla donna, che non si era accorta di quanto la ragazza si fosse avvicinata. 

La donna si guardò intorno, la civetta dorata ancora sulla sua spalla.  
"Chi è chi?" 

"L'animagus non registrato". 

Non ebbe tempo di elaborare l'espressione sorpresa sul volto di Andromeda. 

"Sono qui" esclamò Lupin. "Io e Bill andremo per primi. Al nostro segnale ci raggiungerete dalla scalinata principale. Hermione, tu resterai qui con Andromeda". 

Hermione era pronta a protestare quando, voltandosi, si accorse che la civetta era volata via, uscendo dalla finestra. 

"Non resterò qui, posso combattere" protestò infine, ma Bill e Remus erano già spariti. 

***

"Non capisci? Devo farlo. Devo ucciderti, o lui ucciderà me". Draco urlava, con le lacrime agli occhi e la mano tremante. 

Era troppo agitato per notare cioè che invece non sfuggì ad Harry: il movimento del professor Piton, che tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, il volto concentrato e ogni singolo muscolo in tensione, come se stesse aspettando un segnale per agire. 

Il vecchio preside non sembrava affatto minacciato dal giovane. Sebbene fosse indebolito, disarmato e con una bacchetta puntata contro, il suo volto manteneva un'espressione rilassata, quasi serena. 

"Abbassa la bacchetta Draco, io posso aiutarti". 

"No, non puoi".  
Le ginocchia di Draco tremarono al suono di quella voce tanto familiare quanto inaspettata e persino Piton non riuscì a trattenere il suo stupore, quasi saltando per lo spavento. 

Quando la fonte di quella voce si materializzò davanti ai loro occhi le ginocchia del giovane cedettero definitivamente.  
Davanti a lui vi era Narcissa Malfoy, tanto elegante quanto spaventosa mentre puntava la sua bacchetta contro il vecchio preside. 

"Ma io si. Mi dispiace Albus 

Avada Kedavra". 

Quando l'incantesimo della donna colpì Silente il suo corpo si accasciò in terra, conservando anche nella morte l'espressione rilassata che aveva fino a pochi momenti prima. 

Senza perdere neanche un secondo Narcissa si inginocchiò davanti a Draco, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. 

"Guardami Draco" lo incitò. "Ho bisogno che tu occluda ogni emozione che stai provando adesso e che mi ascolti". 

Draco fece tre profondi respiri e finalmente incrociò lo sguardo di sua madre. 

Lei continuò. "Bellatrix e gli altri stanno per arrivare, perciò non ho molto tempo. Prendi la bacchetta di Silente. Quando saranno qui dirai di essere stato tu a disarmarlo e ucciderlo. Ci rivedremo a casa"

Dopodichè sparì attraverso la porta e quando Draco fece per inseguirla di lei non vi era più traccia. 

Severus lo afferrò per un braccio e gli mise in mano un oggetto: la bacchetta di sambuco.  
"Ricorda quello che ti ho insegnato" lo rimproverò.

Dal suo angolo nascosto Harry si rese conto di non essere più pietrificato. L'effetto dell' incantesimo era svanito quando il mago che lo aveva lanciato era morto.  
La consapevolezza lo colpì in pieno petto.  
Silente era morto. 

Il dolore che provava si tramutò rapidamente in rabbia all'interno della sua gabbia toracica, alimentata da tutta l'adrenalina che aveva accumulato mentre si trovava pietrificato. 

Era pronto ad uscire dal suo nascondiglio e ad affrontare i due maghi da solo, ma si trattenne quando il silenzio che inondava la stanza fu spezzato da una risata che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. 

Bellatrix Lestrange varcò la soglia dirigendosi dinanzi al corpo inerme di Silente. Una risata reggelante lasciò le sue labbra. 

"Draco? Sei stato tu?" chiese rivolgendosi al giovane. 

"Si" balbettò lui, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce composto. "Questa è la sua bacchetta". Mostrò alla donna la bacchetta di sambuco. 

Bellatrix battè le mani con fare teatrale. "Bene bene bene, il Signore Oscuro sarà molto fiero di te". 

"Bella" si intromise Piton "dove sono Rowle, Yaxley e Greyback?" 

La mente di Draco iniziò a recuperare lucidità. Dove erano tutti gli altri? Perché c'era solo Bellatrix? 

"Oh abbiamo incontrato un piccolo inconviente lungo il tragitto, ma se ne stanno occupando" rispose con un ghigno. 

Improvvisamente i suoni della battaglia che andava avanti non troppo lontano divennero chiari nelle orecchie di Draco.  
Li stavano affrontando.  
 _Hermione_.

Per la mente di Harry affiorarono gli stessi pensieri. Saltò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e lanciò uno Stupeficium che colpì Bellatrix alla schiena. 

Il corpo della donna cadde in terra e lui si catapultò nel corridoio intento ad aiutare i suoi amici nel combattimento. 

Piton si avviava verso la porta per seguirlo, ma prima diede istruzioni al giovane serpeverde. "Draco, Bellatrix ha una passaporta con sé. Prendila e andate, vi porterà a Villa Malfoy"

"No".

Senza curarsi della risposta dell'uomo iniziò a correre verso la direzione in cui si era diretto Harry. Doveva vederla, almeno per un attimo. Doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene.

A quanto pare i mangiamorte erano arrivati ad Hogwarts con i rinforzi. Non solo Yaxley, Rowle e Greyback, ma all'appello erano presenti anche i fratelli Carrow. 

Fu lì che vide Hermione: spalla a spalla con Ron mentre affrontavano Yaxley in due contro uno, avendo la meglio. 

Lupin affrontava Rowle mentre Bill Weasley duellava con Greyback. 

Nimphadora, la cugina che Draco non ha mai conosciuto, combatteva contro i fratelli Carrow fianco a fianco con Ginny Weasley.

Ginny fu lanciata all'indietro da una fattura lancia da Alecto.  
Mentre si trovava a terra il mangiamorte alzò la propria bacchetta.  
"Avada..." 

"Expelliarmus". La bacchetta volò via dalle sue mani e voltandosi scoprì che a lanciare l'incantesimo era stato Harry Potter. 

Ormai disarmato si guardò intorno in cerca di una via di fuga. Allora notò Draco. 

"Malfoy, lo hai fatto? È morto?" 

"Si". 

Alla sua risposta tutti i duelli sembrarono fermarsi per un momento, accorgendosi solo ora della presenza del giovane serpeverde. 

Gli occhi di tutti i presenti erano puntati su di lui. 

Alecto lo raggiunse. Teneva una mano sulla sua spalla mentre con l'altra tirava fuori dalla tasca la passaporta che li avrebbe riportati al Manor. 

Prima di attivarla urlò:  
"Signore e signori, Albus Silente è morto". 

Vi fu un trambusto generale alla notizia, i combattimenti ripresero.

Gli occhi di Hermione rimanevano fissi su di lui. 

_Mi dispiac_ e avrebbe voluto dirle, mentre guardava quegli occhi marroni riempirsi di lacrime. 

Colse un movimento alle spalle di lei.  
Greyback stava per attaccarla.  
-No. Non lei, non lei -. 

Impugnò la sua bacchetta.  
"Stupefi.." 

Non vide mai se il suo incantesimo colpì il bersaglio. 

La familiare sensazione di essere trasportato lo assalì. 

Era tornato a casa.  
  


**Sorpresa. Ho deciso di caricare un capitolo anticipando la tabella di marcia perché quello precedente era troppo "statico". Spero che con questo sia sia recuperata un po' di azione.**   
**Stiamo entrando nella parte più "drammatica" della storia purtroppo. La guerra è iniziata e i giorni trascorsi tra campo di quidditch e biblioteca sembreranno sempre più un ricordo lontano.**   
**Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.**   
**Avete indovinato chi è l'animagus?**   
  
**Venerdì ci sarà un altro capitolo come promesso :)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Guerra: giorno sette

  
Hermione, Harry, Ron e Ginny, insieme al resto dell'ordine, si rifugiarono al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place nei giorni successivi alla morte di Silente. 

Furono giorni caratterizzati da un continuo fermento e un costante via vai nel quartier generale.  
Tuttavia, per i più giovani le giornate trascorrevano staticamente.  
Non erano ammessi alla maggior parte della riunioni e trascorrevano gran parte del tempo nelle loro stanze a discutere e riflettere su ciò che era successo.

Dal piano di sotto arrivarono delle voci urlanti.  
"Mamma, perché a me si e a loro non dici nulla?" urlò Ginny, salendo le scale a passi pesanti. "Non tornerò ad Hogwarts il prossimo anno". 

"Finché non avrai compiuto 17 anni farai quello che ti dico io" replicò Molly, con un tono di voce altrettanto alto "e ci andrai e come". 

I membri dell'ordine nel giro di pochi giorni progettarono meticolosamente le mosse successive.  
Avevano un piano.  
Harry doveva stare dai Dursley fino al suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Dopodiché lo avrebbero trasferito alla tana, dove si sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur. 

Il resto dell'ordine era convinto che da quel momento in poi sarebbe dovuto restare nascosto a Grimmauld place insieme ad Hermione.  
Ron e Ginny invece sarebbero dovuti rientrare ad Hogwarts: su di loro non gravava una minaccia diretta e non erano ricercati per il loro stato di nascita. 

Nonostante ciò, i ragazzi del Golden Trio sembavano avere idee diverse. 

"Non resterò qui ad aspettare che la guerra sia finita" sussurrò Harry ai suoi due amici. Era notte fonda e nonostante Hermione avesse silenziato la stanza con un incantesimo, nessuno dei tre sembrava voler rompere il silenzio con la propria voce.  
"Silente mi ha dato un compito" continuò il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto "ed ho intenzione di svolgerlo. Solo io posso farlo". 

"Io verrò con te Harry" ribadì Hermione, sempre mantenendo un basso tono di voce. "Non riuscirai a trovare gli Horcrux da solo, e neanche io voglio nascondermi aspettando che la guerra finisca". 

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, sentendosi tagliato fuori, questa volta fu Ron a parlare.  
"Non esiste che io torni ad Hogwarts. Mamma può costringere Ginny, ma non me.  
Quando partiamo?" 

"il più presto possibile" ribattè Harry.  
"il più tardi possibile" fu la riposta di Hermione.  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono una faccia confusa. 

"Innanzitutto, Harry, dobbiamo aspettare che tu compia 17 anni. La traccia del ministero è ancora attiva fino ad allora.  
In secondo luogo, ci servirà del tempo per prepararci. Devo fare delle ricerche, assicurarmi di avere tutto il necessario e.." pensò ai suoi genitori. Erano un bersaglio, i mangiamorte li avrebbero utilizzati per arrivare a lei ed Harry. Doveva nasconderli.  
Tacque, non era pronta a parlare del suo piano ai suoi amici. 

" Quindi quando proponi? " chiese esitante Harry. 

"Dopo che saremo arrivati alla tana attenderemo il momento migliore per andarcene". 

Nonostante il dolore per la morte del preside e lo shock iniziale per l'attacco dei mangiamorte lo spirito degli abitanti del numero 12 di Grimmauld Place migliorava lentamente giorno dopo giorno.  
Solo Hermione era sempre più taciturna.  
Lei ed Harry sarebbero ritornati alle loro rispettive case per qualche settimana, in attesa che lui diventasse maggiorenne.  
Più il giorno si avvicinava, più lei passava le notti insonne, agitata e nervosa per ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, rileggendo più e più volte diversi libri sugli incantesimi della memoria che aveva preso dalla biblioteca.

L'orologio segnava le due di notte quando, dopo aver stabilito che prender sonno quella sera sarebbe stato impossibile, si diresse verso la cucina in compagnia dei suoi soliti libri con l'intenzione di leggere fino all'alba davanti ad una tazza di tè.  
Varcata la soglia scoprì che la cucina era già occupata.  
"Insonnia?" le chiese Harry, mentre riempiva una tazza in più per lei. "È ancora caldo" aggiunse porgendole la bevanda fumante. 

Hermione la accettò silenziosamente, nascondendo il titolo dei libro che aveva in mano alla vista del suo amico. 

"Non posso credere che tornerò a Privet Drive dopo tutto quello che è successo" disse Harry, sorseggiando dalla tazza fumante. 

Le mani di Hermione tremarono leggermente. Qualche goccia di tè bollente schizzò sul suo braccio. "Ci farà bene stare lontano da tutto ciò per qualche giorno". 

Harry lascio andare la sua tazza e guardò in volto la sua amica. "Ascolta Hermione, non so cosa sia successo tra te, Ron e Malfoy, e non importa. Non sei costretta a dirmelo. Volevo solo dirti che io ero lì sulla torre di Astronomia. L'ho visto.  
Lui non voleva farlo, non ne ha mai avuto l'intenzione. Se non fosse intervenuta Narcissa, credo che lo avrebbe fatto Severus".  
Harry continuò. "Silente era malato. E poi lì, nella grotta, credo si fosse indebolito molto per quel finto medaglione. Non credo gli restasse molo tempo". 

Hermione deglutì la sua mente cercava di fare chiarezza tra tutte quelle informazioni. 

"Non credo che sia totalmente dalla loro parte, Malfoy. Ti ha salvata in corridoio, Greyback stava per colpirti e lui lo ha schiantato".

Questa era una nuova informazione. Hermione alzò la testa dalla sua tazza. Qualcosa si accese dentro di lei. Ma non voleva illudersi, probabilmente Harry si sbagliava.  
"Credevo fossi stato tu" 

"No, non sono stato abbastanza veloce. È stato Malfoy a potreggerti". 

***

"Quante volte devo ripetertelo? Stavo mirando alla sanguemarcio e tu ti sei messo in mezzo"  
affermò Draco, bacchetta in mano, occhi puntati su Greyback. "Stupido idiota" 

Il lupo mannaro alzò il braccio intento a sferrare un pugno al giovane quando una voce lo fermò. 

"Sul serio, Greyback? Hai intenzione di colpire il prediletto del Signore Oscuro? L'uomo che ha ucciso Albus Silente?" Narcissa Malfoy entrò nella stanza. L' eco dei suoi tacchi riecheggiava tra le pareti mentre si avviava in direzione del divano su cui era seduta sua sorella Bellatrix. "Io ci penserei bene". 

"Oh Sissy" rispose Bella, sorseggiando un bicchiere di whiskey incendiario "stava appena diventando divertente". 

Greyback si allontanò da Draco. Si rivolse alle due donne, sedute una accanto all'altra.  
"Stavo per prenderla, se solo lui non si fosse messo in mezzo".

"Invece no" ribattè il giovane. "È più abile di quanto pensi". 

Narcissa si alzò. Prese una bottiglia dal tavolo vicino al caminetto. "Chi gradisce un sorso?" 

Bellatrix allungò il suo bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto, Narcissa lo riempì. "Non capisco il motivo di tutta questa ossessione per lei" disse, prendendo un grosso sorso dal suo bicchiere nuovamente pieno. "È forse la ragazza di Potter? Questo renderebbe di certo il tutto più interessante" 

Le nocche di Draco erano bianche per la stretta presa intorno alla sua bacchetta.  
Narcissa gli si avvicinò, gli porse un bicchiere e riempiendolo lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
Lo stava rimproverando.  
Stava mostrando troppe emozioni. 

"Vedo che allora capisci Bella" grugnì l'uomo.  
"La prossima volta non mi sfuggirà". 

"Allora non dovrai aspettare a lungo" disse Bellatrix, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli. 

Il cuore di Draco balzò nel suo petto.  
Voleva che Bellatrix si spiegasse. Voleva sapere di cosa stava parlando.  
Passarono pochi secondi per la risposta, ma a lui sembrarono un eternità. 

Colse la sorpresa nel volto del giovane.  
"Ah, Dracuccio, ho dimenticato di dirtelo?  
Andremo a far visita ai suoi sporchi genitori babbani, tu farai gli onori di casa, ordini del Signore Oscuro".  
  


**Come promesso ecco un altro capitolo.** **Se la storia vi sta piacendo, o anche se c'è qualcosa che non vi piace, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate o se c'è qualcosa che potremi migliorare. Prossimi capitolo mercoledì 14:)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Wendell e Monica Wilkins

  


30 Giugno 1997

Mancava poco più di un mese al compleanno di Harry, giorno in cui la traccia del ministero sarebbe sparita definitivamente e si sarebbero trasferiti tutti alla tana. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur.   
Da lì in poi avrebbero atteso il momento giusto per fuggire ed iniziare la caccia agli horcrux.

Adesso però doveva concentrarsi su i suoi genitori. Doveva proteggerli. Era chiaro che i mangiamorte li avrebbero cercarti. Più rimandava, più erano in pericolo.   
Il resto dell'ordine non era al corrente dei suoi piani. Credevano che avrebbe trascorso lì le prossime quattro settimane, ma non ne aveva alcuna intenzione.

Arrivò sull'uscio. I suoi l'aspettavano, sapevano che sarebbe tornata. Suonò il campanello.   
Sentì dei passi correre velocemente verso la porta.   
La accolse suo padre. "Hermione". La abbracciò forte "ci sei mancata tanto".   
Sua madre li raggiunse dalla cucina, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule prima di unirsi all'abbraccio.   
"Ben tornata bambina mia".

Quando l'abbraccio fu sciolto sua madre la prese per mano e la trascinò con sé in cucina.   
"Vieni tesoro" le disse. "Stavo preparando la pizza, la tua preferita".   
Era un rituale. Ogni volta che tornava da Hogwarts sua madre la accoglieva cucinandole uno dei suoi piatti preferiti. Prima che ricevesse la sua lettera per Hogwarts cucinare con sua madre era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti.   
Trascorrevano lunghe giornate in cucina le domeniche, o durante le vacanze invernali.

Avrebbe cucinato e cenato con i suoi quel giorno, prima di fare ciò che andava fatto.

Voleva ricordarli così: felici, persi in una delle loro tradizioni, divertiti. Lo stesso pensiero riecheggiava nella sua testa da giorni, ora più forte che mai: sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione per cenare con i suoi genitori.

***

"Respira, Draco" le fredde mani di sua madre stringevano il suo volto. "Trova la concentrazione, e poi ascoltami".

Il giovane aprì lentamente gli occhi.    
"Useranno i suoi genitori per arrivare a lei" disse guardando sua madre. Non era una domanda. Ne era certo. 

"Probabilmente l'ordine avrà già ideato un piano per proteggerli. Lei lo avrà anticipato" Narcissa non riuscì a trattenere un accenno di sorriso che le invase gli angoli della bocca. Ricordò come il giorno dell'attacco ad Hogwarts la ragazza fosse stata l'unica a riconoscerla in forma di animagus "è veramente la strega più brillante della sua età, dopotutto". 

"Non ne sono sicuro, l'ordine pensa solo a proteggere Potter" continuò il giovane, sempre più agitato. "Questa notte andrò da loro, gli spiegherò la situazione, gli offrirò un nascondiglio" 

"Si? E come farai?" lo incalzò sua madre. "E dove vorresti portarli?" 

Il ragazzo sembrò rifletterci per qualche secondo. "La residenza della tua famiglia, in Grecia" parlava con tono deciso e sicuro di sé.    
"È disabitata e nessuno vi fa visita da anni". 

Narcissa sembrò acconsentire alla sua idea. Si diresse verso la finestra, aprendola.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese Draco. 

"Da Severus. Andrete insieme a prendere i Granger" dopodiché, senza aggiungere altro, si trasformò in una piccola civetta dorata e volò fuori dalla finestra. 

***

La cena era finita. Dopo aver guardato un film sul divano il signore e la signora Granger si alzarono per lavare i piatti.    
Il momento era arrivato.    
Hermione voleva ricordarli così, felici e sorridenti dopo una serata in famiglia. 

Alzò la bacchetta mentre i suoi genitori le davano le spalle.    
"Oblivion" pronunciò in un sussurro.    
Una luce bianca lasciò la sua bacchetta.    
Affinché l'incantesimo riuscisse nel modo corretto non doveva limitarsi a rimuovere i ricordi che avevano di lei, avrebbe dovuto impiantarne di nuovi 

Sarebbero diventati Wendell e Monica Wilkins. Non più dentisti sposati ma una neo-coppia senza figli in procinto di realizzare il proprio sogno: aprire una pizzeria in Australia. 

Certa che l'incantesimo fosse riuscito prese qualche minuto per far sparire ogni oggetto presente nella sua stanza e per raccogliere tutto ciò che apparteneva ai suoi genitori in degli scatoloni che indicavano un imminente trasloco.    
Quella sera stessa avrebbero preso la loro auto e si sarebbero recati in aeroporto, volando tutta la notte fino a raggiungere la loro meta sicura il più lontano possibile da Londra. 

Quando ebbe finito si allontanò silenziosamente senza farsi vedere. Aveva con sé abbastanza risparmi da trascorrere il resto dei giorni fino al compleanno di Harry spostandosi da un hotel babbano ad un altro, e abbastanza libri sugli horcrux da tenersi occupata, sperando di riuscire a capirne qualcosa di più. 

***

Draco e Severus si materializzarono all'inizio del quartiere dove di trovava la casa che stavano cercando.    
Erano quasi le undici.    
Avvolti nell'oscurità e coperti dai loro mantelli proseguirono a piedi per il resto della strada.    
Draco non potè fare a meno di guardarsi intorno incuriosito.    
L'intero percorso era incorniciato da case di diversi colori e dimensioni, ognuna delle quali si affacciava su un prato sul quale poggiavano strani oggetti babbani che non riusciva a riconoscere. 

Attraverso le finestre riusciva a scorgere momenti di vita quoditiana degli abitanti del quartiere.    
Vide un gruppo di persone seduti l'uno accanto all'altro sul divano, a ridere di qualcosa che non riusciva a identificare. Vide un uomo e una donna scambiarsi un abbraccio mentre lavavano i piatti manualmente, sorridendo.    
Queste persone sembravano felici.    
Era così la vita senza magia? 

All'improvviso Severus arrestò la sua camminata.    
"Ci siamo" gli disse. Si tolse il mantello invitando Draco a fare lo stesso.    
Si avvicinarono ad una casa le cui luci erano spente.    
Iniziava a sentire un senso di ansia e preoccupazione crescere dentro di sé. 

Avvertì un movimento alla sua destra e voltandosi vide un uomo intento a caricare diversi scatoloni su un'automobile. 

Severus gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Facendo qualche passo avanti si accorse che l'uomo che aveva visto non era da solo ma in compagnia di una donna. 

Quando fu abbastanza vicino da vederla in volto lei notò la sua presenza.    
Cercò di ricordarsi ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire ma si ritrovò improvvisamente distratto dall'incredibile somiglianza della donna ad Hermione. Era certamente sua madre: il volto, il fisico esile, gli occhi marroni li aveva presi lei. L'unica differenza tra questa donna e sua figlia erano i capelli.    
La folta e indomabile chioma della grifondoro non aveva nulla a che vedere con i nerissimi e liscissimi capelli di sua madre. 

"Posso aiutarti?" le chiese lei gentilmente. 

L'uomo, che sicuramente doveva essere suo marito, mollò la sua attività e la affiancò, fissando il giovane con aria sospettosa.   
Vedendolo, Draco capì da chi Hermione aveva preso i suoi capelli ricci. 

Si concentrò sul motivo della sua presenza lì. Si schiarì la gola. "Sono Draco Malfoy, sono..." esitò un istante ".. un amico di Hermione". 

Non sapeva quale reazione aspettarsi, ma i signori Granger non reagirono affatto, rimanendo di silenzio e continuando a fissarlo. 

"Sono venuto a cercarvi per mettervi al corrente di ciò che sta succendo a vostra figlia e per portarvi al sicuro, siete in grosso pericolo". 

L'uomo lo guardò con aria perplessa, dopodiché spostò il suo sguardo su Severus.    
"Che cos'è, uno scherzo? Ci sono delle telecamere?" si guardò intorno. 

"Noi non abbiamo nessuna figlia". 

Severus rispose con un'alzata di sopracciglio e una smorfia. 

Dracò sentiva l'ansia ed il panico crescere nel suo stomaco.    
La donna parlò di nuovo rivolgendosi a lui in tono gentile ed ignorando Severus. 

"Avete sbagliato persone" gli sorrise, avvolgendo le mani intorno al braccio di suo marito. "Ma se vi sta succendo qualcosa di brutto rivolgetevi alla polizia".    
Dopodiché inizio a dirigersi verso la portiera dell'automobile, salendovi su. 

L'uomo entrò e mise in moto la macchina, ma proprio quando stavano per partire Dracò lo fermò, gettandovisi davanti.   
"Un momento, signori Granger, lasciateci spiegare"    
Severus lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo indietro. 

L'uomo sporse la testa fuori dal finestrino.    
"Avete sbagliato persone. Noi siamo i Wilkins, non esiste alcun Granger in questo quartiere". 

Fece uscire la macchina dal parcheggio. 

"E adesso se non vi dispiace dovremmo andare. Il nostro volo parte tra un'ora" concluse. 

La macchina si allontanò lungo la via scomparendo nell'oscurità, lasciando i due maghi di fronte ad una casa vuota e ad un milione di domande. 

All'interno dell'auto i coniugi riflettavano sulla strana conversazione.    
"Sono più che sicuro che fossero due attori di quel programma di scherzì in tv" ribatté Wendell. 

"Non lo so" rispose Monica con aria assorta e guardando fuori dal finestrino. "Il ragazzo sembrava realmente preoccupato". 

"È un attore Monica, è il suo lavoro".    
Sollevò una mano dal volante poggiandola sul ginocchio di sua moglie nel tentativo di rassicurarla. 

"Draco Malfoy..." ripeté lei, lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino "eppure credo di averlo già sentito". 

**Eccomi con un altro capitolo, vi chiedo scusa per la lunga attesa.** **Prossimo capitolo sabato 17:)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
